<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worthy of Love by Annieloveranimations243</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689615">Worthy of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243'>Annieloveranimations243</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awakaning of sexuality, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For being a member of one Hell's Royalty, for as long as you can remember, you always had everything you wanted, when you wanted, nothing never was denied you.</p><p>But suddenly, everything seems to have changed overnight, when you fall in love with someone unreachable for you in every way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is another case of the plan to write a lemon separate from a story and I end up creating a whole new story lol, so if you find some similarities with my other story that inspired this one, it's not a coincidence.<br/>Anyway, it's something that at the beginning I wanted to write just for myself, but I decided to post, hope you guys like it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what led to a daddy's girl like you to hire my services?" The male, however effeminate prostitute asked with some curiosity when he arrived at your room and sat down comfortably on the edge of your bed. "With all this money you're paying me to fuck you, you must be very demanding!" He laughed softly.</p><p>"Not really, I want you like this, you're perfect just the way you are!" You clarified, while kneeling on the bed with a smile.</p><p>"Ugh why are you little girls so sentimental? But let's get back to what I asked you first!"</p><p>"Well, it's a long story!" You said, a slight flush covering your cheeks as you rubbed the back of your neck.</p><p>"I have all the time in the world, specifically all night!" He replied, resting his hands on his cheeks and elbows on his legs.</p><p>You couldn't help but laugh at his answer and decided to give Angel the explanation he wanted.</p><p>It all started when you were a demon girl going through the discovery phase, where the changes are not only in the body, but mainly in behavior. During classes at the hell school, your friends started to comment between themselves and you about a porn star.</p><p>You found it very strange at first, the last time you heard about it, you were a 6 year old child disgusted by what that word had to do. They started to said so many good things about pornography, that made you rethink and see again to see if it was as horrible as your childhood memories made it seem.</p><p>That night, when the whole castle fell asleep, you went to the website they told you about and typed "Angel Dust" in the search. You were impressed how out of all the videos where he was treated like any actress, the first one on the search was a girl being submissive to him.</p><p>You chose the video that most caught your attention and oh Goddness. Your heart sped up so much it almost jumped out of your mouth, your body heated up so much that you felt like you were on fire and you felt a strange pulse between your legs.</p><p>And no vaginal intercourse had happened yet, you started to feel all those things just by looking at him, he was even more stunning and sexy than your friends described to you.</p><p>It didn't take long for you to start uncontrollably wanting him inside of you, a whirlwind of strange feelings for showing themselves for the first time, but you could easily get used to them.</p><p>Since that day, you knew that you'd have to be possessed by him at any cost, which was no problem since your parents were really busy with all the Goetia demons' duties and cared little or nothing about the amount of money you spent to satisfy your whims, as long as you didn't disturb them. </p><p>You just needed to wait to be the right age to do what you wanted.</p><p>On the exact day of your eighteenth birthday, you made an appointment with Valentino, who had a business partnership with your father. You didn't mind having to leave your own birthday party that day, you never really enjoyed celebrating with parties and besides, your parents were not present at the party they provided themselves.</p><p>At first, he didn't take you very seriously because, well, you were just the daughter of one of his investors, but as soon as you made it clear how much money you were willing to pay, he soon added you to the client list and with some extra money, you were put as a VIP client.</p><p>"Jeez doll, how did your parents let a 13 year old kid watch porn?" He asked resting his elbow on the soft mattress and lying down, not with a tone of concern, but with a tone of mockery, typical of him.</p><p>"And who said they allowed me, baby?" You said in a provocative tone, holding his chin with your index finger.</p><p>"Ohhhh you're so rebel huh? Should I teach ya how to be a good girl?" He smirked and moved even closer to you, drawing an involuntary sigh from you as he ran his hand over your thigh and squeezed it lightly with his fingers.</p><p>You didn't answer, you just did what you wanted to do for so many years. Leaning over, you made your lips touch and kissed him with all your accumulated passion, which caused you to accidentally deviate from his lips once in a while and went to his neck.</p><p>You had dreamed and touched yourself so many times thinking about that exact moment that you were living. You instinctively started to move your hips against the mattress, while your hands eagerly roamed over his body.</p><p>Your legs started to shake and when a shiver spread to every corner of your body, you knew you were close and the two of you were just starting the preliminaries, which was bad.</p><p>"No, no, not now!" You repeated it mentally to try to control yourself, but the arousing for the fact that he was there in your room, so close to put out the fire of your desire that seemed eternal it was stronger than you.</p><p>The inevitable orgasm hit you and you let out a loud cry, drowned out by his lips still locked against yours. His hands went down to your shoulders and he moved away, with a thread of saliva still connecting the two of you.</p><p>"Quick like that, toots? We're not even close to finishing!" You heard him whisper, your eyes closed and panting heavily to catch your breath.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry!" You apologized ashamed covering your reddened face with your hands, sure you did something really wrong. "I'm so dumb, why did I...?"</p><p>"Hey!" He said, removing your hands from your face and you raised your head to look into his eyes. "Don' be sorry, I know I'm hot as fuck!" He assured you, which made you breathe with relief.</p><p>Before you asked if you could continue, you let out a cry of surprise when Angel's hands intertwined between your hair and with the second pair of hands pulled you closer. Your chin rested on his fluffy chest and you gaze never left his, he was so gorgeous it made you dizzy.</p><p>"Ya just need a treatment to learn how to last longer, from now on, you'll only cum with my permission, got it?" Angel said softly, his domineering side slowly starting to show and making you even crazier for him.</p><p>Mesmerized by his beauty and sensuality, you nodded without thinking twice, ready to submit to whatever he told you to do.</p><p>Upon noticing your pleas with your gaze, he leaned down to stand at your height and kissed you again. A feeling of relief washed over your soul when you realized that you started to control yourself more, but for how much more longer?</p><p>Suddenly, you felt his hands hold yours that were resting on his shoulders and pulled you away again. You just leaned back on the bed, watching with a lustful look as he undressed each piece of clothing in the most sensual way you could had seen in your immortal life.</p><p>After being completely naked, he leaned over and held your wrists tightly, his face dangerously close to yours.</p><p>"Undress, now!" Angel snarled huskly, causing your legs to contract and a low moan left your lips.</p><p>Fumbling a little with the buttons on your shirt at first, you also got rid of what you were wearing and carelessly tossed everything aside.</p><p>"C-can I ...?" You asked, but you were soon interrupted when Angel pressed his index finger to your lips.</p><p>"A-ah baby doll, if you want something, you have to beg first!" He whispered seductively.</p><p>"Angel, can I suck you off?" You asked, while your face flushed completely.</p><p>"No no, this is not begging!" He denied it, waiting for you to did it right.</p><p>"I wanna feel you in my mouth please, let me suck you off, please, please I'm begging you!" You pleaded desperately, feeling that if you waited any longer, you would explode with accumulated lust.</p><p>Angel smiled and winked, before getting off you and lying down next to you.</p><p>"Don't make me wait, show me what ya got!" He said, running a finger down your back when you sat down.</p><p>You got on all fours and anxiously crawled up to the middle of his legs. Your fingers lightly squeezed the sheets while taking a good look at it. You timidly reached out your right arm and envolved your hand around his shaft.</p><p>Before you instinctively snapped it in your mouth, you looked at him to see if it was okay.</p><p>Angel just smiled and waved his hand as if to say "Go ahead".</p><p>His permission was the only thing you needed. Without waiting any longer, you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock and took what could fit into your mouth, letting out hums of appreciation.</p><p>"Oh shit!" He whispered in a lascivious groan, while although you were very focused on what you were doing, you felt one of his soft hands roam your ass, still turned towards him.</p><p>Suddenly, you stopped in a small fright when you felt his fingers passing through your opening already soaked by your precocious orgasm.</p><p>"Relax babe, I know you're still a virgin!" He clarified, before you could say it.</p><p>A suppressed moan left your closed lips and you shivered as you felt him slowly rubbing your clit and a finger invading where no one had entered before to prepare you for what was to come.</p><p>You couldn't think of anything else. Leaning over, you took it in your mouth again and bobbed your head frantically, licking and sucking hard.</p><p>"Ohhhhh holy fuck kid, no fuckin' way ya never did that before!" He groaned, struggling to please you too.</p><p>Good thing your parents had gone on a business trip, again. Not that they would care too much that there was a porn star there getting sexually involved with their daughter, but having sex under the same roof as them was a thought that caused you a little embarrassment.</p><p>After a few minutes, between pauses to breathe, you gave a small shriek when you felt his finger slowly enter even further inside you and touched your hymen.</p><p>"Are you ready, toots?" He asked.</p><p>You gave him one last lick from the bottom up and nodded sheepishly.</p><p>Angel approached wrapping his arms around your torso and laying you on the mattress again, you were so turned on that you totally let go of all the nervousness you were feeling before he arrived.</p><p>Your legs instinctively intertwined around his body when you felt his tip touch your entrance.</p><p>"Fuck me until I can't walk properly for a week!" You whispered lushly running your hands down his back.</p><p>Angel laughed softly and wrapped his left hand around your neck.</p><p>"Beg for me, how much do you want my dick inside of you now?" He whispered, making you feel his hot breath hitting on your face.</p><p>"Fuck me, please fuck me!" You pleaded.</p><p>He smiled seeing that you understood how things worked.</p><p>"Okay, but we have to get this over with!" He said and not long after, you gasped when he pushed himself slowly inside you and pushing.</p><p>Suddenly, you let out an involuntary whimper when you feel a little pain.</p><p>"Are you all right, kid?" Angel asked, leaving your insides. </p><p>"... Yes, I know this is normal!" You answered calmly, as you felt the blood mixed with sexual fluids seep out and stain your sheet.</p><p>Without further warning, he penetrated you again, this time deeper, you embarrassingly closed your eyes when he gave a loud groan. </p><p>"Fuck, you're so damn tight!" He said in breathless whispers, continuing to come in and out of you.</p><p>You started to understand why women in porn videos scream so much. It still hurt, but at the same time it felt really good.</p><p>"Aah Angel, harder!" You moaned, that time, you didn't even have to beg. </p><p>He held your waist firmly and pounded into you, making you scream wildly and dig your nails into his back, making him hiss with pain. When you started to feel your climax approaching again, Angel stopped, leaving you confused.</p><p>But you decided not to question, he knew what he was doing.</p><p>"Now that we got rid of it, in what position did you imagine me the most before today?" He asked breathlessly, brushing the messy bangs out of his eyes.</p><p>"Fuck me from behind!"</p><p>You didn't have to say anything else, your tone was desperate enough.</p><p>"Stay on all fours ya bitch!" </p><p>You coudn't help but give a smile of bliss when watching with watery eyes the wild look in his eyes, planning to use and hurt you in the most intense and rough way possible.</p><p>Angel pulled back a little to make room for you, but your arms were still propped up on the bed and trapping you. You turned and bended over with your ass in his direction, the second time that night, but now it was for the main part.</p><p>Your fingers lightly squeezed the sheets in anticipation when you felt a slap on one of your buttcheeks.</p><p>"Ya like it rough, huh?" Angel bent and whispered in your ear, making a shiver run through your body. </p><p>Before you could answer, or plead, he rested his hands on your waist and pushed himself back into you with a strong and ruthless thrust.</p><p>You let out a loud cry, which gradually became loud moans and whimpers. Another smile formed on your lips when you heard his sensual moans, it was important for you to know that you were not the only one to have pleasure there.</p><p>You shuddered again with the strong thrusts and started to feel your arms not being able to stand you anymore.</p><p>Realizing this, Angel substituted his first pair of arms for his second to hold your waist and with the first, he slid down your arms, which made you fall forward and rest your face against the mattress.</p><p>Your loud moans again became uncontrolled screams as he pulled out his third pair of arms, grabbed your thighs and pounded into you with all his might, making you see stars even though you were many meters from the sky.</p><p>"I-I, I'm close, I'll ..." You stuttered as you felt your climax approaching again.</p><p>"Hang on kid, unless you want me to give you a blue pussy!" Angel said in the most threatening tone possible, but it was so sexy.</p><p>You soon despaired, you knew you wouldn't last long, but you didn't want to disobey him and that sensation really agonizing. Until, organizing your thoughts, you remembered that you had to beg for what you wanted.</p><p>"Ahh- Angel, please let me cum!" You pleaded between moans.</p><p>"I can't hear ya, sweetheart!" He said provocatively, before letting out another moan.</p><p>"Oh fuck, please let me cum, let me loose myself on you, please daddy!!!" You shouted without thinking.</p><p>Then your eyes widened when you realized what you had said. A groan of frustration left your lips at the thought that now he wouldn't allow it.</p><p>"Ya got it, do ya wanna cum babe?"</p><p>"Yes daddy!" You squealed as high as your throat could.</p><p>"So cum for me sweetheart, ya can cum now!"</p><p>Too lost in pursuing your final arousal stage to be surprised by the fact that Angel had allowed you to call him that, your second orgasm came along with a final high-pitched scream, your eyes rolled and your mind went blank.</p><p>After finally coming to your senses again, you became confused when he slid out his cock of your sore entrance.</p><p>"My job here is done!" Angel said, still panting.</p><p>"Wait, you didn't cum, did you?" You asked, turning to look at him still lying on the mattress.</p><p>"Eh no, my job here is only to makin' ya ..."</p><p>Before he finished speaking, you got up and bent down in front of him, what made him as confused as you were before.</p><p>"Uhhhhh girl, what are ya doing?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Without responding with words, but with actions, you wrapped your hand around his still hard cock and snapped your mouth around the tip of it, sucking and swirling your tongue around it while your hand started pumping it.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck- oh shit, jus' like that, babe!" He groaned throwing his head back, while weaving his fingers through your locks of hair. </p><p>You remained firm, strong and fast, although the next day you would wake up with your arms completely sore, you didn't want to, you needed him to also reach his final arousal stage.</p><p>"Fuckin' Satan I'm gonna ..."</p><p>With no more time to finish the warning, he ejaculated inside of your mouth and filled it with sperm. The taste was kind of unpalatable, but you swallowed what you could and cleaned up what ended up leaking and soiling your chin.</p><p>Soon after, he lay down to recover from the effects of his orgasm, with his right hand covering his eyes. You lay down with a satisfied smile on your lips next to him, with one hand resting on the bed and contemplated how beautiful he was. </p><p>After a few minutes of complete silence, he removed his hand from his eyes and turned to you, totally stunned.</p><p>"Hey, why are ya like this?" He asked, leaving you confused again.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You asked, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"I mean..." He started, but paused as if it were something difficult to say. "Most of my clients doesn't care that much about me, quite a lot actually!" He confessed.</p><p>You giggled softly and gave him an affectionate look.</p><p>"You were the one who was part of one of the most important moments of my life. And that makes you really important to me too!"</p><p>Angel looked at you with some suspicion in is gaze, but it soon changed when he felt that you were being sincere with all your heart.</p><p>"... Whatever kid!" He shrugged. "But ya just just can't fall in love with me. I'd hate to have to burst this bubble where ya live in the middle of this fuckin 'place!" He said in a completely ironic tone, which made you laugh again.</p><p>"You can leave it to me, it won't happen!" You assured him, but you definitely wanted him to return</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You certainly wanted more than just that round, the night was young. But for some reason, you never felt so tired in your life during the break to recover, it felt like you had taken one of your mother's tranquilizers.</p><p>Angel laughed amused, watching your struggle against sleep to keep you from falling.</p><p>"Is it past your bedtime, baby?" He asked mockingly followed by another laugh. "No worries, this is normal for newbies. Get some sleep!"</p><p>It was then that you realized that you had paid Angel to stay with you all night, from the moment the car dropped you off at your castle gates, where you were anxiously waiting for him.</p><p>Although you were a little dizzy from sleep, you felt him hold your hand and guided you to him, allowing you to rest your head on his soft chest hair and he wrapped his arms around your body.</p><p>Angel might have been a asshole, but he was nice back with who was nice to him. Or the reason was that Valentino demanded that he not deny anything to one of the most important clients.</p><p>Feeling more comfortable than ever, your eyes slowly closed and you traveled to dreamland.</p><p>In the next morning...</p><p>After all the sleeping hours for you to regain your energy, you didn't hesitate to open your eyes and get up quickly. You still clearly remembered last night, where you lived one of the most wonderful moments of your life, the world seemed different after you had sex for the first time. In a good way.</p><p>You scratched your eyes, yawned and stretched, which made you groan involuntarily in pain. But despite the pain, you felt like the most happiest soul in the universe.</p><p>"Angel?" You called out to him quietly, wondering where he was. A sigh of relief left your lips as you watched him there, sleeping peacefully on the other side of your giant bed.</p><p>You thought it was impossible for someone to be so goddamn gorgeous even while sleeping, until you met him in person. The thought caused an involuntary smile to form on your face as you looked at the clock hanging on the pillar beside your bed.</p><p>It was 20 minutes to 7 AM and you decided to let him sleep longer, not having the courage to wake him up when he looked so comfortable and beautiful.</p><p>You rested your head on your pillow and watched him sleep, you've come to the conclusion that you'd never tire of looking at him.</p><p>Not even knowing how much time had passed, Angel started to move, indicating that he was waking up. You remained motionless to see if he would fall asleep again, but he got up soon after and the first thing he did after yawning and scratching his head, was to see you.</p><p>"Good morning, doll!" He greeted you with his voice still sleepy, which you answered with a shy smile.</p><p>You took a quick look at the clock. It was 7:05 AM, not at all surprised that you watched him sleep for 25 minutes without stopping, you could spend a lifetime looking at him.</p><p>Suddenly, you got up too, remembering that you hadn't said what you meant yesterday because you fell asleep.</p><p>"So, wouldn't you like to take a shower?" You said it bluntly.</p><p>"Oh, a shower?" He asked in a suggestive tone, with a cheeky smile on his lips as he looked at you.</p><p>"Uh yeah, to get rid of all sweat and sexual fluids. The bathroom is right over there, feel free to use it!" You responded by pointing in the right direction.</p><p>Saying nothing, Angel got up and you watched him walk to the bathroom's door. After putting one hand on the handle, he stoped and turned to you again.</p><p>"Will ya keep me company?" He asked seductively. "Bathtubs can be really lonely sometimes!"</p><p>"You're starting to look like my Uncle Stolas!" You laughed, getting out of bed and felt a little shock when your warm feet touched the icy floor, but in compensation it completely eliminated your sleep.</p><p>Entering the bathroom, you giggled when you saw him trying to understand how the bathtub worked, he was so cute all confused like that.</p><p>"Is that your bathtub? It looks more like a hot tub!" He commented.</p><p>"To tell you the truth, it's a hot tub, but I also bathe on it!" You answered with a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. So do ya know how to put water on this fuckin' thing?" He finally asked after a while trying to do it alone, to no avail.</p><p>You took the tablet over the sink in your hands and adjusted the water temperature. Suddenly, Angel jumped in fright when the water came out of the ceiling.</p><p>"What was that? You look like a human when they see a ghost!" You said between laughs.</p><p>"Nothing, it's just that it looks like magic!" He replied totally dazzled, as he dipped one hand into the water.</p><p>You understood, knowing that he had born and died several years before you were born.</p><p>"Oh, so you want to know how it works?" You asked.</p><p>He nodded and you taught him how his electronic device sent commands to the bathtub's functions while it filled with water.</p><p>When the bathtub was finally filled, he entered unceremoniously. </p><p>"Aren't ya going in?" Angel asked, supporting his arms around it.</p><p>"Alright, here I go!" You slowly dipped your legs, holding the edge of the bathtub to keep from slipping and falling, then dipped your entire body, also letting the hot water take your problems away.</p><p>When you opened your eyes, you raised an eyebrow when you noticed Angel watching you from the other side of the bath.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Nothing, why are ya so far from me?" He asked softly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You asked again, still confused.</p><p>"Do ya want me to lather your back?" He purred, and your cheeks flushed again as you soon realized his ulterior motives.</p><p>"I-I don't think this is a g-g-good idea, it's already morning!" You stuttered nervously as you watched him approach you and took you by the right hand. Your body simply denied the idea of moving away.</p><p>"Oh come on sweetheart, with my 6 arms the bath will end 2 times faster!" He insisted.</p><p>You looked away for a moment, still thinking about his proposal. Then looked into his eyes again and nodded sheepishly. He winked again, which alone already weakened you.</p><p>You watched him pick up the sponge and soap and immediately turned your back.</p><p>"Eh, forget it!" Angel said throwing the sponge away and right after you felt him slide his soapy hands down your back, making your body shiver.</p><p>"... Aren't you thinking of ...?" You decided to ask, even though you already knew the answer.</p><p>"No!" He replied, approaching even more and lowering to your ear. "Watching ya not resist me is more fun!"</p><p>"... Do you want to bet?" You asked, as you tightly squeezed your fingers on the edge of the tub to keep you from giving in so easily. You were feeling very stubborn that morning.</p><p>"Hm, I don't know if I want to make ya lose!" He said cockily.</p><p>"Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in ..." You repeated mentally to yourself when you felt his hands go over your breasts, giving little squeezes on them and down lower, started to run smoothly down your body. Getting carried away for the moment by an instant, you started to spread your legs, which made you desperate.</p><p>Not that you didn't like it, you were LOVING it, but you didn't want to lose the bet for matter of principles. You bit your bottom lip to keep the repressed moans from escaping, and leaned back against him. You'd definitely lose the bet.</p><p>Until, when you felt one of his fingers penetrated you, your sexual urges became impossible to avoid. You never lost a bet before and you were proud of it, but he just had that power to drive you out of your mind.</p><p>With a quick movement you turned, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and your legs entwined around his waist, your faces dangerously close.</p><p>"Looks like someone just lost another 50 bucks!" Angel hummed with a smug smile forming on his lips.</p><p>"Nah, fuck it!" You said, before pressing your lips against his. </p><p>Deciding to take at least a little leadership, you brought your hands up to his cheeks and tilted your face, pushing your tongue into his mouth. He was surprised, but accepted while his hands tightened even more on your body.</p><p>Even though you didn't want to, you were forced to part with him to catch your breath. Your hands constantly stroked him gently and your eyes kept admiring him. </p><p>Taking your arms a little apart and slowly dipping your legs in the water again, you looked down for a moment. </p><p>Your eyes widened and every part of your whole face flushed again when you saw Angel stimulating himself through the transparent water, sliding his palm effortlessly over his cock.</p><p>"What's the matter, hun? I'm gettin' ready for ya!" He said before laughing, clearly amused by your reaction. "Ya just can't suck it or anything, we're gonna just have a quickie before I go!"</p><p>You quickly agreed to his conditions, as long as you could feel him inside you again.</p><p>Despite being totally lost in your own lust that you couldn't think of anything else, a doubt about him flew over your mind. When you noticed his face approaching yours, asking for another kiss, you held his head with both hands and struggled to concentrate and not put your lips together again. </p><p>"Hey, why do you want to do this again and, y'know... With me? I thought you were ..." </p><p>"Oh, I'm super gay and this will never change babydoll, but I'm also known for doing the job very well done. Credibility is everything, baby!" He responded confidently, giving your nose a boop.</p><p>You just smiled and gave him a lovely look.</p><p>"Wow, you're fuckin' cute, I almost feel sorry for taking it too hard with ya!" Angel said with a smile full of shiny, sharp teeth.</p><p>You giggled, until you got scared when he took you in his arms and put you standing in the bathtub, making you lean against the wall.</p><p>"I said almost!" He whispered in a low tone in your ear again, what stoked you even more.</p><p>Your fists clenched and you gave a little high-pitched scream at the sudden sensation of him penetrating your entrance again, fucking you hard and roughly without seeming to care if you were still aching from the last night. But for some reason, you liked it, starting to moan softly against the dark blue tiled wall.</p><p>"Ya like that, sugar?" Angel asked, wrapping one hand around your neck and pulling, making you lean your back.</p><p>"Oh fuck yes, don't you fucking stop!" You screamed shamelessly.</p><p>The wind that hit you when you left the bathtub with a wet body always bothered you, but in that moment all you wanted was for him to fuck you until you came. Your hips instinctively started to push towards him, the stronger thrusts between you two made him let out a loud groan and you smiled.</p><p>After a while, you became immobile again when his hands held on your hips and he left your insides.</p><p>When you opened your mouth to say something, you were interrupted when Angel turned you sideways and you supported your left arm against the wall to keep from falling. He bent down, holding your ankle and lifted your leg, supporting it on his body.</p><p>You screamed again when you felt him push his dick deeper into you, your climax quickly approached, what was his intention, as he brougth one free hand to rub your clit before you did it yourself.</p><p>"Oh God, oh God- Oooohhh God!" You moaned wildly.</p><p>"What your mouth sweetie, remember where we are!" Angel whispered, almost breathless from the effort he was making.</p><p>Inevitably, you started to feel that familiar energy beginning in your femininity and spreading to every corner of your body, the tension everywhere from the waist down and you came, strong as the last night.</p><p>Your eyes closed tightly and your teeth gnashed to keep you from screaming and the castle servants thinking you were being murdered.</p><p>Angel released you and you fell back into the water, letting out little spontaneous laughs. When you finally recovered, you looked down and noticed the white substance between your legs.</p><p>Without you even noticing, he had cum inside you. You despaired for an instant, until you breathed a sigh of relief when you remembered that sinner demons were infertile.</p><p>"Yesterday it took longer, how can you control when it happens?" You asked curiously.</p><p>"Years of practice, cutie!" He replied, giving your nose a kiss. "Ok, now for the shower because in a little while they'll call me ..."</p><p>"Don't you want to stay for breakfast?" You asked invitingly.</p><p>"Sis, I don't know if I have time for this!" He replied coldly, sliding the soap down one of his arms.</p><p>"If you don't have much time, then you can take it to eat on the way home. I'll ask the cook to do anything you want!" You offered.</p><p>Angel laughed, his tone was so ironic, but his smile seemed completely sincere.</p><p>"You're getting me spoiled, kid!"</p><p>"So get ready because I'm going to make you spoiled every time you come here!" You answered, which made you two laugh together.</p><p>Time skip...</p><p>After finishing the shower and changing clothes, you two went down the endless stairs to go to the dining room, when the bag Angel took with him started to vibrate.</p><p>He took out his cell phone and answered it.</p><p>"Hello? Yes, I'm ready ... Yes... Ok, see ya tomorrow!" He spoke to anyone on the phone, possibly Val.</p><p>For some reason you were unaware of, you started to feel a little sad to learn that he would be leaving soon, not only because you really, REALLY enjoyed having sex with him, but he was fun company.</p><p>You wanted to ask for his cell phone number so you both could talk while he were away, but you soon gave up on the idea, thinking that Angel might not like to get involved with his clients beyond the professional level.</p><p>"Well, see ya next Saturday and ... Thanks for breakfast!" He said, a little awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>"It was a pleasure to have you here with me, literally!" You joked, which made him laugh adorably. "Oh and I wanted to give you that too!" You said, holding out a big wad of money to him.</p><p>"Uhhh babe, ya already paid me!" He replied, a little confused.</p><p>"I know, this money is for you. I know that Valentino doesn't pay his employees well, you deserve infinitely more!" You clarified with a smile.</p><p>"... Look if this is a prank, it's not funny!" He replied, resting his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Angel, it's not a prank!" You said firmly, but gently holding his hand and putting the money in it. "Have a good trip!"</p><p>Angel looked at his hand with the money and smiled.</p><p>"Y'know, there's no reason for ya to pamper me like that, doll!" He replied, in a soft tone of voice.</p><p>"Of course there is, besides, I like it!" You said it with a laugh and when you realized it, you were hugging him. You soon parted ways with him and curled up trying to apologize.</p><p>He just laughed and patted your head, finally leaving when the driver of the car who was there to pick him up honked impatiently.</p><p>As soon as you could no longer follow the car with your gaze, you immediately ran back to your room and jumped on the bed, your legs still moving fast with euphoria as you typed a message for Via.</p><p>She was your cousin, but you two have been close friends forever, you were totally incompatible, but for some reason, you got along.</p><p>The next day, same routine as always. Vaggie locked the door to Angel's room outside, along with a pile of heavy books found in the hotel's library, since the last time, he gave a shot on the lock and escaped.</p><p>Not that he didn't want to stay, Angel was just afraid that Valentino would be irritated, again, the punishments were less mild when he was in a bad mood.</p><p>Even though he knew it wouldn't do any good, he decided to take a chance, because he wanted to protect one of the only souls who cared for him since he got down there.</p><p>"Did you bring my money, Angel cakes?" Valentino asked, his big smile of ambition slowly opening on his face.</p><p>"Why d'ya think I'm here, fucker?" Angel answered rudely ... In his mind, because if he said it out loud, he'd spit blood for an entire month.</p><p>"Yes, Mista Valentino!" He replied in a low, shaky tone as he placed the bag with the money on the desk.</p><p>"Good boy, sit down!" He ordered.</p><p>Angel sat and a silence remained between them, while Valentino counted the money bills in his hands. He was squeezing his fingers lightly, thinking about how he'd start talking. Angel had to try, he wanted to protect you and the only way to do that was to get away from you forever.</p><p>"So, did you have fun with the rich kid?" Val asked, but when Angel was about to speak, was interrupted by him. "Pfft, why am I asking this? It doesn't matter!" He laughed wryly.</p><p>"To tell the truth, I did had fun, she treated me very well. I didn't feel valued like that in a long time!" Angel replied softly, resting his head on the chair.</p><p>"Don't tell me that you're falling in love with that little girl!" Valentino asked, finding his behavior strange.</p><p>"What? No fuckin' way, she's a woman. No pampering is going to make me heterosexual overnight!" He cleared up the misunderstanding.</p><p>"That's what I thought!" Val laughed softly and separated Angel's part, usually, much less than what he had brought him.</p><p>"Look, Val ..." Angel started, hoping to be brave enough to say the rest.</p><p>The Overlord said nothing, just gave him an impatient look.</p><p>"So ... I don't think it would be a good idea for me to see her again!" Angel finally said, there was no turning back.</p><p>Valentino looked at him for a few more seconds and then burst out laughing as if he had been told the funniest joke in the world.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sugar, I think I had a little smoke in my ears. What did you just said?"</p><p>"I'm serious, she had that sparkle in her eyes when I left, she might fall in love with me and it can hurt her a lot, she's so much more than just a rich kid, even though she has never had a real problem before, this may can have irreversible consequences, please!" Angel pleaded.</p><p>"Who did you buy your last batch of cocaine from? What did you do with the Angel Dust that doesn't give a fuck to EVERYONE?" Valentino asked in a loud voice, making Angel shrink with fear in the chair. "And you only know her just a fucking day, how can you know all this?"</p><p>"Because she really cares about me. I'll find a way to give ta ya the same amount of money she pays, I can work for days non-stop, but please, let me get away from her!" Angel pleaded, ignoring the fact that Valentino was slowly approaching him in a frightening mood.</p><p>He cried out in pain when felt Val's sharp claws sink into his arm and pulling him closer.</p><p>"I think you need a punishment to learn who's in charge here!" He said ominously, pulling Angel violently to another place.</p><p>"Kid, forgive me. I tried!" Angel whispered as tears welled up in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You was more anxious than ever, waiting for your parents to return and counted the minutes for the next Saturday to come and you could see Angel again.</p><p>Your parents never told you when they were coming back from a business trip, but you were always waiting at the door and you were immensely happy whenever you saw them getting out of the car.</p><p>It was kind of weird that you didn't realize before how much they've been missing in your life since, well, since you were born. But now, you wanted to get close to them more than anything and feel what it was like to have a family, just like your cousin.</p><p>To distract yourself, you started chatting via messages with Via, she warned you that she wouldn't be online for the next few weeks, as she was going to a reading retreat. She asked if you would like to go too, but books were not your cup of tea.</p><p>Suddenly, you heard a honk outside and didn't hesitate to go to the window to see what it was. A big smile opened on your lips when you saw their car arriving. It always took you a lifetime to go down the stairs, so a while ago, you made a rope with the sheets to go down through the window.</p><p>And it worked well, after the first few times you tested the rope and fell. When they got out of the car, they looked a little surprised to see you there. </p><p>"Mommy, Daddy, I miss you so much!" You happily exclaimed and received them with an affectionate hug.</p><p>"Um... How are you, uhhhhh ...?" Your father asked, wondering what your name was. It wasn't the first time it had happened.</p><p>"Y/N, remember? I'm your daughter, Malphas. See? I remember yours!" You said it in a playful tone.</p><p>"Oh yes, Y/N!" He said, patting your head and soon after, he walked into the castle accompanied by your mother.</p><p>"So, aren't you two going to ask how my week went?" You asked, following the two.</p><p>"Hm ok honey, how was your week?" Your mother asked.</p><p>Your eyes lit up, you didn't even remember the last time she asked you that.</p><p>"Well, something happened that changed my life completely and ..."</p><p>Your dialogue was interrupted by your mother's phone ringing.</p><p>"Just an instant, sweetheart!" She said, while answering her phone.</p><p>You waited patiently until she ended the call and paid attention to you again.</p><p>"So, since you two arrived, do you want to do something? Let's play a board game!" You said it enthusiastically, while they didn't distract from the things they brought back from the trip.</p><p>"Dear, look, we brought this for you!" Your mom said, giving you something inside a box studded with jewels, but that wasn't important to you at the moment.</p><p>"Thanks!" You thanked her, putting the box aside.</p><p>"Aren't you going to go to your room and see what it is?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"No, I can see that later. I wanted to spend time with you now!" You answered with a smile.</p><p>"Princess, Mom and Dad are a little tired from the trip, maybe later!" Your father said.</p><p>"You always say that. But when?"</p><p>Your parents looked at each other for a moment, shortly after, your mother bent down to stand at your height and held your hand.</p><p>"Look dear, you like receiving your allowance right?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes, I like it, but ..."</p><p>"So , if you don't want to miss having everything you want, stop testing Mom and Dad's patience, okay?" She said, in a sweet voice, but it hurt you very emotionally, you wanted to insist, but you didn't want to stop meeting Angel.</p><p>You took the box and walked slowly towards the door.</p><p>"Good girl, we love you very much, honey!" She hummed. </p><p>You left their room and closed the door, but before you left, you heard them say something. By curiosity, you put your ear against the door to hear better.</p><p>"Ugh, finally. What an insistent girl!" Your father said.</p><p>"I know right? If I knew this excuse worked, I would use it a long time ago!" Your mother said.</p><p>Deep down, you knew that your parents saw you more as a burden than as a daughter. But hearing them say it behind your back hurt, more than you thought it would.</p><p>Even with all your efforts to hold back the tears until you reach the room, they welled out of your eyes seconds before you lay on the bed and cry all out hugging your pillow. People always said that you were so lucky because you had everything you wanted and that you were just a spoiled brat who never suffered. </p><p>You didn't deny that you were indeed a spoiled brat, but no one seemed to see anything more about you than that one trait. Another thing that hurt deeply. Sometines you felt so alone, even surrounded by so many people.</p><p>You didn't leave the room during the week, feeling depressed and waiting until Saturday. After that totally heartbreaking moment, you realized that when you were with Angel, you didn't feel so alone, no altought you two had no relationship other than paying for sex.</p><p>"Uhhhh where are you going in such a hurry?" Your mother asked when she saw you running through the lobby towards the door.</p><p>"Oh, I better not say it, since you care so much about it!" You replied ironically, before going on your way. Of all the things your mother could say at that moment, she chose the wisest of all: Nothing.</p><p>"Open the gates!" You asked one of the guards.</p><p>"Right now, Your Highness!" He answered and opened the gates for you to pass.</p><p>You leaned against one of them and waited patiently. The first time he came, it was at 8 pm and it was 7:45 pm, it wouldn't be long.</p><p>The car arrived a few minutes later, but you didn't care, an immense joy took over your being when you saw Angel get out of the car, more beautiful than ever. Your high dose of euphoria didn't let you see at first how sulky and angry he seemed.</p><p>"Hi, you look so beautiful!" You greeted him cheerfully.</p><p>Angel crossed his arms and snorted, letting out a breath that shook his bangs slightly.</p><p>"Let's get this over with!" He said, stepping inside your house with no delay. </p><p>You finally started to suspect his behavior, he looked pretty fine last Saturday.</p><p>"So we went through a tunnel in a boat and ..." Your father talked, while having tea with one of the nobles, but stopped when he saw the "woman" entering the castle in your company. </p><p>"She" was very reminiscent of the pictures he saw whenever he had a business meeting with Valentino.</p><p>"Malphas, who's that beautiful lass right there?" His friend asked, immediately captivated by Angel's beauty.</p><p>"Heh, it must be one of my daughter's friend!" He responded disinterestedly with a shrug.</p><p>"Well, she found a priceless treasure, ain't she?" He commented again with a chuckle before taking another sip of tea.</p><p>When you got to the room, you walked inside calmly, but you were frightened to almost stop your heart when he closed the door so hard that it made an extremely loud noise.</p><p>You decided to ask what he was upset about, to see if you could help.</p><p>"Angel, can you what happened?" You asked, while watching him aggressively undress and throw away his clothes, which now was in every corner of your bedroom.</p><p>He didn't answer anything, just approached and tried to kiss you, but you resisted like never before.</p><p>"Listen up, I won't let anything happen until you tell me what's going on!" You said firmly out loud.</p><p>"I don't have to give ya any shit explanation, okay? And could ya jus' stop this fuckin' nice girl talk? Ya spoiled bitch!" He snarled with anger, which confused you even more.</p><p>"But what...?"</p><p>Before you finished speaking, Angel came over and pressed his mouth against yours, while he sat you on the edge of the bed. When trying to resist again, his hands pressed hard against your legs and held your wrists tightly.</p><p>You wanted to bite his lip mercilessly with your teeths to keep him away, but your body just couldn't follow your mind's commands and still didn't understand why.</p><p>When he felt you start to get dizzy from lack of oxygen and was about to pass out, he finally broke the kiss. You took a deep breath in relief and looked into his eyes. You could see anger, hatred, but at the same time it seemed to say "Stop resisting, I know you want it". And you really wanted it.</p><p>After waiting for you to catch your breath with a break so silent that you could hear a needle falling on your bedroom floor, Angel came over and kissed you again, letting go of your wrists when felt that you were no longer resisting.</p><p>Your lips kissed him back vehemently, while your hands ran gently through the hair on his chest, sighing at the feel it caused.</p><p>"Ya damn liar!" He murmured against your lips as he wrapped his hands in your jacket to undress you from it. </p><p>That just made you even more confused than you already were. Your mind felt like a wrestling ring with "reason, worry and confusion" fighting vs "emotion, lust and passion". The second team ended up taking the first one by knockout and you got carried away by the moment.</p><p>After you also got rid of your clothes, you shyly brought your right hand up to his erection, which was pressed against one of your legs and wrapped around it. Not long after you started to slowly slide your hand on his shaft, you got scared when Angel pulled you away and laid you on the bed.</p><p>"No foreplay today?" You asked, again doubting his behavior.</p><p>"... Jus' shut the fuck up!" He snarled, which obviously made him angry.</p><p>"What? Hear me out, don't tell me to shut up ..." You demanded, but your complaints turned into a scream when he pushed his cock deep inside you and started to fuck you strongly. What a way to shut you up.</p><p>Your fists became trembling by everything he was giving you, entwined under his arms and held on to his back. It felt really nice as always. But then, he suddenly pushed himself in a certain way on your entrance, that it caused unbearable pain, more than it gave you pleasure.</p><p>What it felt like heaven, became the hell within seconds.</p><p>"Ahhh Angel it hurts too much like that, please slow down!" You pleaded with desperate screams, but he seemed indifferent to your pleas. "I know I said it is better if it hurts, but... P-please, stop it!"</p><p>Seeing that Angel wouldn't stop for nothing, you were forced to endure the great pain with your eyes full of tears, hoping that he'd come soon. It seemed impossible, every minute in that painful and agonizing situation seemed to last for an hour.</p><p>After what almost seemed like an eternity, you breathed a sigh of relief when he cum inside you with a loud scream. You were unable to reach a climax, but that was no longer important anymore.</p><p>Angel pulled his member out of you and sat down by your side. </p><p>"What the fuck happened to you today? You hurt me, why's everyone hurting me this week?" You asked between tearful sobs.</p><p>Despite being very angry at what had just happened, your expression softened when Angel started to cry compulsively, looking like he was having an emotional breakdown.</p><p>Now you knew that something very bad had happened to him, but he just didn't want to say it. Angel felt sad, but at the same time sorry for what he had just done. </p><p>He never approved when Valentino raped him and caused him pain against his will, but repeating his boss's actions with you, made him feel like he was lowered to Val's level. You didn't deserve any of that, even though he found out the truth about you.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, kid!" He murmured between whispers. "I wasn't thinking straight!"</p><p>You wiped away the rest of the tears on your face and walked over, slowly wrapping your arms around his body and giving him a affective hug. </p><p>He put his hands on yours and you smiled victoriously, but it was for a little while, when he held your hands and pulled you away from him. It was kind of frustrating that he pushed you away no matter what you did, but you were proud of being a girl who doesn't give up on anything easily.</p><p>"... Do you want to talk about what happened? It can help you if you vent, you know you can tell me anything!" You said it kindly, but he just lay down on the bed and didn't react.</p><p>Despite not wanting to, Angel started to cry again and struggled to contain his sobs. You seemed too sincere to be a cruel liar like Val was.</p><p>He didn't want to tell you that, while he was brutally beaten, Val poisoned him against you, telling lies that your deep affection for him was just falsehood and that like any men, you only saw him as a sexual toy, that only served to satisfy your sexual desires.</p><p>He believed 'cause you also reminded him a lot of Val when the two met years before you were born. The overlord filled him with gifts, pampered and tirelessly praised him, but when Angel realized, he became a slave to pain and suffering thanks to the one who said that was madly in love with him.</p><p>"... Look, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine, I won't force you!" You said, lying down next to him. "... Do you mind if I vent?" You asked, a little apprehensive about if would receiving a rude answer from him.</p><p>"Spit it out kid, you're paying for my time!" He replied, without turning to look at you.</p><p>You took a deep breath before anything happened, it was the first time that you talked about ... that particular subject with someone because it was very difficult, but you strangely felt you could tell him anything.</p><p>"You know, my parents don't pay much attention to me, actually, no attention. I recently found out that they ignore me because they want to, it happens even when they stay here at home for a few days. Sometimes I realize that if it weren't for this royal protocol that the Goetia demons have to generate at least one heir ... I-I wouldn't have been born!" You said, while wiping away some tears that came out of your eyes involuntarily. Then, you took another look at him. Maybe Angel slept, but you decided to keep talking, it was past time to put it all out. "That must be why I never had a little sibling even though I asked them a lot. I keep thinking, is it normal for me to get used to this loneliness? Maybe, right?"</p><p>Without saying anything else, you turned in the opposite direction from his and waited for sleep to come, it would take a while, with so many things flying over your mind.</p><p>Suddenly, you gasped and got a little fright when you felt hands touching you. You turned and saw that Angel wrapped the six arms around your body in a tight hug and pulled you closer to his body.</p><p>You couldn't explain how happy you were to see that he cared about you too. Saying nothing, you just hugged him back resting your hands on his arms and crying all the tears that remained.</p><p>You totally understood why you two became closer. Angel saw you more than just the spoiled girl who had everything you wanted when you wanted it, and you saw him more than the arrogant and promiscuous porn actor who only cared about himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After several minutes of silence between the two of you, Angel finally decided to say something.</p><p>"... I could never imagine ya goin' through these things!" He murmured softly.</p><p>"And why not?" You asked, taking off your look from the ceiling and looked at him, notoriously confused.</p><p>"I mean, ya have this whole world in your hands, ya have everything ya want and nobody denies ya anything!" He explained.</p><p>"And even with all that, I feel such a void that I feel it'll never be filled. Rich and powerful demons are not deprived of problems, pain and suffering. After all, we live in Hell and like you said, this is a place shit!" You answered sincerely.</p><p>"I never thought of it that way, but how good of ya to make me see!" Angel said.</p><p>"I'm good at it!" You said with a giggle.</p><p>When the laughter stopped, you noticed Angel's gaze on something else. You looked in the direction, but saw nothing interesting.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" You asked.</p><p>"What's in that purse over there?" Angel asked, he had noticed that purse next to your bed since he entered your room.</p><p>"Oh, it's my makeup. But I never used it, I don't have friends to go out with and princesses can't use makeup at royalty parties, so ..." You explained, a little sadly.</p><p>Another silence remained between the two of you after you said that. Angel became thoughtful and soon knew exactly what to do.</p><p>"Well, do ya want to spend some time out with me?" He asked casually.</p><p>You've never been so surprised in your life and you didn't quite understand what he said at the beginning.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Ya get it, let's go out somewhere together, so ya debut your makeup that is getting dust there!" </p><p>"You mean go out? Like going out like friends do?" You asked again, already extremely excited.</p><p>"Ya don't understand fuckin' English, girl?" He joked.</p><p>You squeaked with excitement like the teenager you were and gave him a big hug.</p><p>"Thanks!" You said sweetly.</p><p>"It's nothing kid, now get that purse and let's paint your face!" He said.</p><p>"Can I make up for you first? Not that you need to, because you're already so beautiful!" You said, not noticing that your cheeks suddenly reddened.</p><p>"Sure, if ya know how to use things, do ya know right?" He asked, a little apprehensive with a nervous laughter.</p><p>"Of course, Via taught me everything I know!" You answered, taking the brushes.</p><p>You got one of the brushes and passed it on the translucent powder. But when you looked at his face with closed eyes and waiting for you to start, you just froze. You were totally fascinated.</p><p>Such a beautiful creature couldn't have come from the same place you came from.</p><p>"Hey, are ya going to start or not?" He complained, which made you startle and get out of the trance.</p><p>"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm gonna start, right now!" You laughed nervously before continuing with what you were about to do. </p><p>Oh boy, that was strange.</p><p>Time skip...</p><p>"So, where are we going?" He asked, when you two admired yourselves and each other in the bathroom mirror.</p><p>Angel was absolutely stunning as he always was, but you didn't like your painted face very much, luckily he assured you that you needed to get used to it.</p><p>"We can go to the carnival nearby!" You suggested.</p><p>"Wait, a carnival? With cotton candy, ferris wheel, carousel and everything? Would ya take me there?" Angel asked, it looked like he had never been to a carnival before and was excited about the idea more than you thought he would be.</p><p>"I'll take you wherever you want!" You responded happily with a smile.</p><p>"And what are we still doing here bitch? Let's go!" He said, holding your hand and running out of the bathroom.</p><p>When you two went down the stairs, you didn't expect to see that your father's aristocratic friend still there, which was a source of astonishment, since at that hour before, he was already gone. You soon realized his intentions with Angel and didn't like it at all.</p><p>You warned your parents that you'd go out with a friend and despite being surprised, they allowed it. Returning to the lobby, you saw him approaching Angel and soon ran to his rescue.</p><p>"Hi baby, ready to go?" You asked, interwining your arm with his.</p><p>Angel gave you a confused look, but when you winked, he understood your idea.</p><p>"Ya know it, sweet cheeks!" He replied, bending down and gave you a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>The duke looked quite shocked, a reaction that made you laugh.</p><p>"Uh? You mean ... That you two ...?" He asked, almost speechless.</p><p>"Yes, I know, I'm the luckiest demon in the world, shall we go, love?" You asked again.</p><p>"Yes, I'm very anxious!" He replied and you two left him there, still shocked.</p><p>Arriving outside the castle, the two of you burst out laughing for having fooled that sucker. </p><p>"I'm sorry for making up that excuse!" You said.</p><p>"S'ok babe, ya got me rid of that fuckin' pompous tea drinker!" Angel replied. "I think I want to go to the carnival now!"</p><p>"Your ask is an order, and don't worry about the perverts, being close to the princess, no one will dare to put a finger on you!"</p><p>"It was everything I wanted to hear!" He laughed.</p><p>Arriving at the carnival, you felt affected by the rain of vibrant colors and lights on you, it didn't even seem like Hell. But Angel was fascinated with every little thing he discovered, looking like a human kid finding out they was going to Disneyland, he was just so cute!</p><p>"So, what do you want to do first?" You asked.</p><p>He said nothing, just held you by the hand and pulled you to a target shooting tent, with stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling. You paid the supervisor and asked Angel if he'd like to go first, but he said he would like to see your shooting skills.</p><p>You got a gun, but you were shaking all the time and it was obvious that you"d miss the shot.</p><p>"Hey, just aim at the right place and stay calm, there's no secret!" Angel said, talking in your ear.</p><p>You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Aiming at the target, you fired, right after closing your eyes again.</p><p>"You won!" Angel shouted.</p><p>You opened your eyes and smiled when you saw the shot in the perfect center of the target.</p><p>"Cool, you win. Now choose your prize!"</p><p>You looked at the monkeys, giraffes, elephants, zebras and unicorns and thought that Angel might like the only plush pig that it had as a prize.</p><p>"Give me the piggy, please!" You asked. </p><p>The IMP demon took the stuffed pig and handed it to you.</p><p>"It's for you!" You exclaimed happily, giving Angel the piggy.</p><p>"It's so cute, thanks princess!" Angel said, holding the plush in his arms.</p><p>The sparkle in his eyes made your heart flutter.</p><p>"Did you like it?" You smiled.</p><p>"If I like it? I loved it!" He replied, bending down and giving you a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's go to the carousel!"</p><p>Before running to accompany him, you stopped before stepping in a big puddle of water, when you saw your reflection and... You felt strange. You felt that it wasn't you, the real you was behind all that makeup.</p><p>Taking a piece of cotton and some makeup remover from the purse, you wiped everything off your face, realizing that you didn't need to have your face painted like every girl to have fun. For the first time, you felt self confident.</p><p>That was one of the most fun nights you've ever had in your life, Angel's happiness when having fun for the first time in a carnival made you happy too, for some reason.</p><p>You had to admit that the night started a little bad, really bad, but if it weren't for that misfortune, the two of you wouldn't have become closer and gone out together as friends. </p><p>Back at the castle, everyone was sleeping, which left you confused. Until you saw the time on your cell phone and saw that it was already 1 am. You had so much fun that the hours flew by.</p><p>"Shhhhh everyone must be sleeping now!" You whispered when you went up the stairs, the lights were all off and you might be able to trip over a step.</p><p>"FIGAROOOOOOO!" He sang loud on purpose, causing an echo at the lobby. </p><p>"Angel!" You said, trying to be serious, but failed to hold a laugh.</p><p>You breathed a sigh of relief when you reached the bedroom door without drawing anyone's attention.</p><p>"We're here!" You hummed when you entered your room.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N!" Angel called you. You were surprised, it was the first time that he called you by your name and not "kid" or any other nickname he gave you. "Thanks, for makin' me have fun while workin'!"</p><p>You smiled, feeling in your heart that he was being sincere.</p><p>"It's nothing!" You replied, watching him put the prizes you two won together on a chair. Most were won when Angel knocked out the supervisors and took the prizes while they were passed out.</p><p>"Hey, do ya have any more energy left?" Angel asked.</p><p>"To tell you the truth, I think so, why?"</p><p>He laughed softly and you gave a facepalm seeing how slow your reasoning was. That slender and beautiful figure approached and held your chin, you didn't hesitate to smile and to wrap your hands around his waist.</p><p>You gave a little scream of fright, when you suddenly felt his arms wrap around your body.</p><p>"Scared little mouse!" Angel scoffed in a seductive tone when he picked you up and carried you to your bed.</p><p>Despite what happened, you wanted more than anything that he redeemed himself for that.</p><p>"You were a good girl today, ya deserve a reward!" He whispered, bringing his face close to yours.</p><p>You instinctively leaned over and kissed his lips savagely, wrapping your arms around him even more and desperately pulling him closer to you, while one of your hands invaded his pants, aiming to touch his erection.</p><p>"I want you so badly baby!" You whispered luxuriously while hungrily kissed and licked every part of his neck.</p><p>"Woah, horny much huh?" Angel said, looking surprised when you started showing your top side. </p><p>You groaned in frustration when he pulled you away from himself.</p><p>"Awwww why?" You complained like a child, pouting.</p><p>"I know I'm irresistible and stuff, but hold ya horses for a second, doll!" He laughed.</p><p>"Be brief, please!" You joked and made him laugh again, the sound of his laughter causing the strange sensation of butterflies in your stomach.</p><p>"Do ya wanna dominate me?" Angel asked, his fiery gaze never leaving yours, while his index finger ran gently over your wet lips.</p><p>So that was his way of redeeming himself? If it were, you wouldn't hesitate to let him not be nice to you more often.</p><p>"You mean, you want me to ..." You tried to say, still not believing.</p><p>"Yes, I'll let ya be a top for today!" Angel made it clear, lying on the bed next to you and undressing.</p><p>"If you don't mind, I wanted to ask for something first!" You said, running a hand over his body and stroking him gently with your fingertips.</p><p>"If I say no, I'll be curious as fuck, say it!"</p><p>"I want you to fuck my mouth!" You said blatantly.</p><p>"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do I have to explain to you?" You asked, your cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. </p><p>"I'm a porn actor, do ya think I don't know what that is?" He laughed. "But it can be, lie there!"</p><p>You squeaked excitedly and lay down, resting your forearms on the bed so you could lift your head.</p><p>Angel got down on his knees in front of you and ran his cock across your face, you smiled and stuck out your tongue to feel it in advance.</p><p>"You're such a dirty bitch!" He murmured sensually, his smile wide and bright and the lustful look on you. "Open your mouth!"</p><p>You immediately opened your mouth already dripping saliva and he pushed himself into it, holding your head and weaving his fingers through your hair. When he felt you couldn't take another inch inside, he pulled and pushed at a steady pace, fucking your mouth as if it were your femininity.</p><p>"Ooooh baby, fuck yeah!" Angel groaned and arched his back in pleasure, while you took one hand into your pants and started to rubbing your clit, your excitement fueled by his sensual moans.</p><p>A few minutes later, his moans increased and he started to push himself even faster in your mouth, you knew he was close. You struggled to bobbing your head and match your rhythms, timidly looking up to contemplate the pleasure on his beautiful face.</p><p>"Ah, that's it sweetheart, make me feel good!" Angel said between groans, his eyes rolled and tongue hanging out.</p><p>So that's how he always looked when he fucked you from behind or when you were so lost in your own pleasure that you paid no attention to anything else, now you wanted to take the lead more than ever.</p><p>Not long after, he let out a liberating cry and came in your mouth a second time. Watching the disgusted expression on your face, he said between heavy breathing:</p><p>"Ya can spit if you want!"</p><p>You immediately spat that sticky thing on your sheet and swallowed some of what was stuck to your tongue.</p><p>"Thank you, this is too bitter!" You complained and Angel laughed amused.</p><p>"I know how it is!" He said.</p><p>Soon after, you felt his hands hold your cheeks and you stood up, when his lips met and kissed you eagerly. 

As your tongues struggled against each other and he tasted his own orgasm, you finally undressed what you were wearing.

</p><p>"Ready to move it?" Angel whispered close to your face and you jumped a little when you felt one of his hands slap your ass.

</p><p>Without saying anything, you jumped on his lap, resting your hands on your shoulders.</p><p>"Hey!" He said, noticing your nervousness. "Take it easy, I'll help you fit!"</p><p>You smiled and took a deep breath, feeling the tip of his cock at your entrance.</p><p>Without wasting any more time, you bent down and let out a soft moan at the sensation of being filled by him again. You started to move your hips slowly, feeling his hands hold your waist because your eyes are closed.</p><p>"Oh yeah, ride me like a wild horse, babe!" Angel whispered huskly, encouraging you to move faster.</p><p>Finally opening your eyes, you took the right hand of his second pair and kissed it, tracing a trail of kisses down his arm without losing the rhythm of your hips and feeling his dick deeper inside and out of you.  </p><p>"Oh fuck, Angel!" You moaned loudly, not worrying if someone could hear or wake someone up, you just wanted to get lost in your ecstatic moment.</p><p>"Keep going, little bitch!" Angel moaned, wrapping one hand around your neck and slightly suffocating you, looking at you with a wicked look.</p><p>That surprising thing turned you on even more, seeing that you could no longer accelerate your pace, you started to jump wildly over him.</p><p>Shortly after, you began to feel the new familiar sensation of blisters in your stomach, which slowly descended downward.</p><p>"I-I'm gonna fucking cum!" You squealed, going so fast that you could hear the sound of your headboard hitting hard against the wall.</p><p>"Shit baby, I'm close too!" He said between groans, now louder.</p><p>Your hands clutched his shoulders tightly and you buried your face on his chest's hair to drown out your loud scream when you came, feeling that wonderful sensation running through every part of your body.</p><p>A small moan left his lips when he came soon after inside you, also suppressing a loud cry so that you two would not be discovered.</p><p>You fell on the bed, completely exhausted and sweaty, but satisfied. You turned your head at your side and looked lovingly at Angel.</p><p>"Hey!" You said to get his attention, which worked. "Thank you, this was one of the best nights of my life!" You sincerely confessed.</p><p>"Heh, that started really badly!" Angel replied a little too despondently.</p><p>"It's okay, you managed to redeem yourself!" You said, kissing him on the cheek. "You're just wonderful!"</p><p>When you said that, Angel soon changed from tired to scared for some reason.</p><p>"Woah, what did I say about falling in love with me?" He asked, moving away from you a little.</p><p>"Can't I praise you anymore?" You laughed and started poking his body with your index finger.</p><p>"Hey, stop that shit, I feel ticklish! He warned, moving a little away from you.</p><p>Hearing that, you sent him a challenging look.</p><p>"Oh no, don't even think about it ..."</p><p>"Here goes the tickling monsters!" You said, jumping on top of him and tickling his belly.</p><p>"Fuck ... Stop it!" He said between adorable laughs.</p><p>Things really changed that night, you could say that the two of you were now friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do ya wanna do it again?" Angel asked, seeing that after the tickle attack you gave him, you were still sitting on his lap.</p><p>"No, I don't think so, we already had a lot of emotions for today!" You replied, stepping off him and lying on your side of the bed.</p><p>"Oh thank fuckin 'God, I couldn't do it!" He laughed in relief, running a hand through his messy hair.</p><p>You laughed and decided to confess "that thing" to him, since you two became close.</p><p>"Can tell you something?" You asked softly. </p><p>"Sure, say it!" He replied, while looking at you all the time.</p><p>"Whenever you're with me, the loneliness that I always feel, seems to disappear, but whenever you go away, it looks like it comes back as if by magic. I think that's another reason why you're so important to me!" You confessed in a sweet tone of voice.</p><p>Angel smiled, his clients also missed him after he left, but what they really missed was his body. You were different, you missed his presence more, how he didn't make you feel lonely, it made him see that Valentino was so fucking wrong. He didn't just serve as a sex toy.</p><p>He said nothing, but that smile he gave after your answer was worth a thousand words. A short time later, he raised an eyebrow, confused when he noticed that your delighted gaze never left him.</p><p>"What?" He asked.</p><p>"Nothing, last week you saw me sleeping, I wanted to see you sleeping too, again!" You said.</p><p>"OK!" He said in a whisper, before yawning and laid his head on the pillow, soon falling asleep quickly. "Good night, toots!"</p><p>"Good night!" You replied, continuing to watch him sleep for the next 10 minutes. Until you couldn't fight your own tiredness and fell asleep too.</p><p>On the next day, you woke up, a little breathless. You didn't remember what you had dreamed, you only knew that what lived in it seemed so real, that you were surprised to find yourself sitting on your bed, in the middle of the messy sheets and Angel sleeping peacefully beside you.</p><p>You looked at him affectionately, feeling like your heart was melting inside your chest. A sad sigh left your lips as you remembered that he'd be leaving soon. You thought about the possibility of negotiating with Valentino so that he could stay with you for more days, even if enough for you would be that if Angel would stay forever, but maybe the overlord would deny it.</p><p>Before long, you took a look at the clock. It was 10 am, even less time for him to stay. Not long after, you got scared when you heard a song start playing.</p><p>Angel immediately woke up raising his head and without lifting the rest of his body, he reached one hand up to his purse beside the bed and rummaged through it, until he picked up the cell phone that was incessantly ringing and answered it.</p><p>"Hello?" He said, his voice still groggy with sleep. "Yes ... Yes, but I already woke up ... Okay, bye!"</p><p>You didn't say anything, watching him get up and stretch his 4 long arms.</p><p>"So, who was it?" You decided to ask.</p><p>"Good morning to ya too!" He joked, which made you laugh. "The driver is already waiting for me downstairs, I have to hurry!" He said as he picked up his shorts from the floor and got dressed again.</p><p>"Then you won't be able to stay any longer than you did the last time!" You said, failing to hide your sadness.</p><p>Angel quickly noticed this and held your chin with a finger so you could look him in the eye.</p><p>"Hey, don't be sad princess. When ya see it, the next Saturday will be here!" He said sweetly, which made you smile a little.</p><p>You watched it carefully, when he held your hand, took the pen that was on your nightstand and started writing several numbers on it.</p><p>"It's my number, text me whenever ya feel lonely!"</p><p>A bright smile of happiness opened on your lips and you didn't hesitate to hug him, wrapping your arms tightly around his waist.</p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>"Alright kid, see ya next Saturday!" He kissed his hand and blew a kiss in your direction, before taking the purse and the bag with his prizes and leaving your room.</p><p>Your gaze locked on the door until he no longer appears. You smiled when you looked at his number written on your hand.</p><p>"Oh, the sleeping beauty woke up!" Your dad said, which quickly made you grab your sheets to cover your small breasts. "I saw your friend leaving!"</p><p>"Yeah, he has appointments for today!" You replied, looking away as your cheeks flushed with embarrassed blush.</p><p>"Wait ... He??" Your father asked, completely astonished. It was understandable, if you didn't knew Angel you would also mistake him for a woman.</p><p>"Yeah, oddly enough!" You shrugged. </p><p>"It doesn't matter, but why are you naked? You never sleep without clothes!" He questioned. </p><p>"Come on Y/N, think fast!" You said it mentally, as your blush spread across your face.</p><p>"It's just that I started to feel very hot last night, y'know, my PMS!" You replied, hoping that he believed.</p><p>"Sound fair!" He shrugged and you breathed in relief. "Remember, we're going to King Beleth's coronation tomorrow, so you want the maids to help you get dressed up early?"</p><p>"No, it won't be necessary, father!" You politely declined.</p><p>"As you wish!" He replied, before going.</p><p>The next day, you put your royal red dress with gold accents, pinned up your hair and put on your pearl earrings and the silver tiara adorned by rubies. You watched yourself in front of the big closet mirror and blew out an exhausted breath, you didn't remember how boring those royal events were.</p><p>Arriving at the Palace of Beleth, you greeted the other nobles with your parents as usual, but at the time of the coronation, you were always with your attention turned to your cell phone. You was very lucky that Angel could talk to you at that moment.</p><p>You: I'm at the coronation, fucking boring :/</p><p>Angel D.: I didn't want to be in your shoes now Your Highness lmao</p><p>You laughed softly at his message, wondering how he would react to the gift you were sending him.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the hotel, Vaggie was checking the list of new patients, scrutinizing them all so that they didn't harbor profiteers at the hotel.</p><p>Well, the story with Angel was different, although he irritated her sometimes, Vaggie was the only one besides Charlie who could see that Angel deep down wanted to change, but something always stopped him.</p><p>They had to be very patient with him.</p><p>"Excuse me Miss!"</p><p>She finally looked away from the clipboard when she felt someone nudge her shoulder. She looked and saw a demon, who seemed invisible behind the gift basket full of chocolates and the bouquet of light pink roses, which you chose especially, as they meant gratitude and affection.</p><p>"Woah, who asked for this?" Vaggie asked in total amazement.</p><p>"Nobody, miss, it's a delivery for someone called ... Angel Dust!" He clarified. </p><p>"Oh, ok so wait a minute here and I'll call him!"</p><p>"Thank you!" He thanked and waited for the owner of those gifts to arrive.</p><p>Vaggie had to insist that Angel go to the hotel reception to see what had come for him. He feared it was some threat from Val or something, but he was surprised to see it.</p><p>"Wow, whose are all these things?" He asked.</p><p>"They're yours, that's why I called you here!" Vaggie shouted impatiently.</p><p>"Hey, calm down toots, ya need to take a vacation from this job!" Angel said.</p><p>"I have to take a vacation from you!" She murmured.</p><p>"Whatever!" He said, more interested in what was given to him.</p><p>He picked up the flowers and inhaled their delicate perfume, right after the basket and went back to his hotel room. When he got there, he noticed a card in the middle of the flowers, picked it up and read it.</p><p>"You're the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen, love Y/N!"</p><p>Angel chuckled and rolled his eyes, of course it was you. He soon took his cell phone and thank you for the gifts. </p><p>Angel D.: What is it all about?</p><p>You: So that you always remember how special you are to me &lt;3</p><p>Angel D.: Bitch that was so sweet that I almost got diabetes. But thanks, I loved it</p><p>Knowing that he was happy with what you sent him, also made you immensely happy. You finally wondered why, like... Why?</p><p>It was probably not a big deal, your heart beat faster every time you saw him or he was close to you, you sometimes found yourself smiling whenever you thought of him, which was always, because he never left your thoughts and you feel happier when ... Oh no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At that moment, you didn't think about anything else. After carefully passing other guests and apologizing politely, you held the skirt of your dress so that you didn't fall over and ran out of the palace, abandoning the coronation in the middle.</p><p>You wanted to run away too far, but unfortunately you couldn't escape your own feelings.</p><p>Without you seeing, the only person who looked away from the coronation and looked at you was your Uncle Stolas, who was immensely intrigued and concerned by your strange actions.</p><p>"No, this isn't happening, it's not happening ..." You kept repeating to yourself, trying to avoid that possibility as much as possible.</p><p>But you soon came to the conclusion that it didn't matter how many times you denied it, you fell in love with him and it seemed like every second that passed, what you felt became stronger.</p><p>"Oh my demons. What do I do?" You lamented, sitting against a Greek column in the garden and your eyes watered with the threat of tears.</p><p>You rested your face on your arms and closed your eyes, hoping that when you opened them again, it was all just a nightmare.</p><p>"Hello, dearie!"</p><p>You immediately lifted your head, recognizing your Uncle Stolas' comforting voice. He came over and sat next to you.</p><p>"Oh, hi uncle!" You replied, regaining your composure and wiping the tears from your eyes.</p><p>"Hi, what's wrong?" He asked bluntly.</p><p>Your uncle was not the first person you were looking for to talk about these matters, but at that moment you really needed to vent to someone and Angel was totally out of question.</p><p>You took a deep breath before saying anything.</p><p>"It's a long story!"</p><p>"I always have all the time in the world for my favorite niece!" He assured you, putting a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>"Okay. So it all started when I ... You know, I kinda..." You said, fumbling with your own words when trying to explain and your cheeks flushed again.</p><p>"So you already had your first time, right?" He asked, soon realizing.</p><p>"Yes, the first, the second and the third!" </p><p>"With whom? A classmate of yours?" He asked again, more interested and leaning on the Greek column.</p><p>"No!" You denied it. </p><p>"Oh, so he's older than you!" </p><p>"Yeah, quite a lot, but he certainly doesn't look and act like someone his age!" You explained. </p><p>"Okay, but what does all this have to do with what you are going through?"</p><p>"Well, I fell in love with him. And the first thing he said to me was that I couldn't fall in love with him!" You explained, despairing again.</p><p>"But why? Falling in love is wonderful!" </p><p>"Not when it's not reciprocal. I pay him to sleep with me and these have been the happiest moments of my life currently, but he's totally unreachable for me!"</p><p>"And why would it be?"</p><p>"He's gay, uncle!" You said it as bleakly as possible, but deep down, those words hurt.</p><p>"Oh. Isn't that a surprise?" He said between giggles.</p><p>"It's not funny. It's the first time that I've felt so in love and ..." You couldn't finish the sentence without groaning with pure frustration. "I don't know what to do!"</p><p>Stolas smiled and wrapped his arms around you in a hug.</p><p>"Dearie, i'm laughing because i'm happy!"</p><p>"Are you happy with my misfortune?" You asked confused.</p><p>"No, falling in love with him and getting hurt by it, you finally came out of that bubble that your parents put you in since you were born, where you were protected from the world. You started to feel what it is like to live, is to move on despite the problems and bad things happening!" He replied, in a soft, understanding voice.</p><p>A sad sigh left your lips, he was right.</p><p>"... Some advice?"</p><p>"Well, you may find it crazy what I'm going to tell you now, but, you should tell him how you feel. In other words, declare your love to him!"</p><p>"What? No way uncle, I can't, I just... Can't, what I feel for him can ruin the friendship that was born between us, that's the last thing I want to happen!" You denied it, those thoughts of rejection again leaving you lost in total despair.</p><p>"It is a risk that you will have to take, dear. Believe me, I know when you are deeply in love and this love is not reciprocal, but hiding this strong feeling from the beloved person will not do any good!"</p><p>You looked into your uncle's eyes and could see that he was telling the truth, he was wiser than you thought.</p><p>"So what you'll do?"</p><p>"Well, you understand, it's one of those cases where you fall in love with someone, even though you know it'll never work, but you'd still do anything for that person!"</p><p>Your uncle's smile widened even more and he gave you a proud look.</p><p>"Good to see that the bad upbringing your parents gave you, did not influence your character!"</p><p>You smiled back at him and gave him another hug.</p><p>"Thank you for listening to me and for the advice, uncle!"</p><p>"Whenever you need me, don't hesitate to call me, I'll drop whatever I'm doing to see you!" He assured you. "Now shall we go back to the coronation?" He asked, standing up from the lawn and reaching for you.</p><p>"Yes!" You held his hand, got up and went back into the palace with him. "Wait, you won't tell my parents, will you?"</p><p>"I don't tell about you and you don't tell about me!" He replied.</p><p>"Ok!" You laughed. </p><p>The days passed, the next Saturday arrived and you could never find the right words to say something as simple as "I love you".</p><p>"Are you waiting for your friend?" Your father asked, when you went to the gates again at the same time as always.</p><p>"Yes, will you allow me?" You asked in a discouraged tone.</p><p>"No, of course you can!" He replied.</p><p>"I'm wondering all these questions, you don't even talk to me sometimes!" You said bluntly, which made him look offended.</p><p>"It's nothing, I just need to be informed about who comes in and out of my castle!"</p><p>"You already know then!" You answered without looking back and heard nothing more, just steps away from him.</p><p>You tried not to be upset by their neglect, but like your feelings for Angel, you couldn't help it, it was stronger than yourself.</p><p>A short time later, the familiar black opal car arrived, parking right in front of you.</p><p>"Knock knock!" You heard Angel's voice from inside the car.</p><p>"Who knocks?" You asked between giggles.</p><p>"Angel!" He shouted excitedly as he got out of the car, a huge smile on his face.</p><p>You wanted to laugh, but the thought that what you planned to say would make you never see him again in your life, just made you shrug with a forced smile.</p><p>"Um, aren't we going in?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh, of course, come on!" You said, waving to a guard and he opened the gates again for you two to enter.</p><p>You were silent all the way to your room, Angel started to suspect that something strange was happening, since you always seemed so excited and cheerful when you met.</p><p>"Hey toots, are you feeling okay?" He asked as soon as the two of you arrived in your room, placing the purse on a fancy chair.</p><p>"Umm, yes, why wouldn't I be?" You asked, looking away and rubbing your arm.</p><p>"No you're not, you're acting very weird and as your friend, I want to know why!"</p><p>"Why do you think something happened?" You denied it again, still not feeling ready to tell him.</p><p>"Okay, if you don't trust me enough to say that, that's fine!" He shrugged, not hiding his disappointment.</p><p>"No, Angel, I swear it's not that!" You said, trying to clear up the misunderstanding.</p><p>"So what is it? I have to know what upsets ya because I care about you too, you know ya can tell me anything!" He said, raising his voice and holding his hands on your shoulders.</p><p>"I don't know if I can tell you this!" You said, equally loudly.</p><p>"This what? What is so serious?" He asked, with a concerned look in his eyes.</p><p>"I fell in love with you, okay? I fucking fell in love with you, I LOVE YOU!" You said in a desperate cry.</p><p>It was the first time that you managed to make Angel speechless. He had an obvious shocked expression on his face, looking like his brain hadn't yet processed what you just said.</p><p>His hands came off your shoulders and you just sat on the edge of your bed, hands on your face and waiting for him to leave, never to return. Suddenly, you got scared when you felt a weight beside you, looking back, you saw that he had sat there, still silent just like you.</p><p>"... Can't you just forget what I just said so we can try again?" You finally asked.</p><p>"I couldn't, even if I wanted to!" He responded between nervous laughs. "Why didn't ya tell me before?"</p><p>"I was scared, scared by what I feel can or could ruin everything that exists between us, I really treasure our friendship!" You confessed. </p><p>"I know... Since when did ya... Feel this way about me?" He asked.</p><p>"Since King Beleth's coronation day, I talked to my uncle and he convinced me to tell you how I feel, even if it hurts if you couldn't want to see me anymore!" You explained, your eyes becoming blurry by tears starting to come.</p><p>"But are you okay?" Angel asked, while you felt one of his hands caress your back.</p><p>At that moment, you ended up giving in and cried all your sorrows out, finally trusting him to comfort you.</p><p>"I won't deny it, it hurts too much, I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stepped on without mercy!" You said, your words almost intelligible by your crying and loud sobs.</p><p>Angel felt genuinely bad for you, he knew what it was like to be heartbroken. He walked over to you and opened his arms. You didn't hesitate to jump into him and fell apart in his hug, crying and feeling his hands delicately caress your hair with his fingertips.</p><p>"It's okay kid, cry all the tears that haven't come yet!" He whispered, tightening his arms even more around your body.</p><p>"... I, I swear that I, that I didn't want this, I, I didn't plan it, it just, it just happened ..." You stuttered, looking at him with eyes full of tears.</p><p>"Hey, hey, calm down, stop acting like it's your fault, nobody chooses who they fall in love with!" Angel said softly, not caring if his hand was wet with your pearls of sadness when he touched your cheek. "I should've ... Pulled away from ya when I had the chance!"</p><p>"If you did that, I'd never forgive you!" You said between tears and giggles.</p><p>"Hey wait a minute. Aren't ya upset with me?" Angel asked confused, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"No, never. Nor is it your fault, I may never be reciprocated the way I wish, but I'll strive to at least be worthy of your love, because I really love you so much!" You said, smiling and holding his hands. He looked at you with an equally affectionate look.</p><p>Suddenly, you got scared when Angel pulled you in for another hug, even tighter than the first one.</p><p>"You already are!" He murmured in a tearful tone.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around his body and wept tears of joy.</p><p>Those three little words meant everything to you. Unlike what you thought was going to happen, things between the two of you didn't get weird, your bond grew even stronger. </p><p>Despite your broken heart, you were so happy that you would never lose Angel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You laughed softly, you'd never have imagined that you could feel something so strong for him besides your carnal and lustful desires, but there you were.</p><p>It was true when they said that the best things that happen in life, are the ones that come by surprise, without any warning and without a doubt, Angel was one of the best things that happened in your life.</p><p>That was, like, the first time you thought of anyone besides yourself. Love was really a feeling that transforms people.</p><p>After the long hug, Angel continued to look at you with an affectionate look, while gently rubbing his thumbs on your cheeks to wipe away your tears. You smiled and felt at peace, that kind of love he was feeling for you was more than enough, every form of love was worth it for you. </p><p>"Ya'll be fine?" He asked softly. </p><p>"Yes, it may not be today or tomorrow, but I know that someday I'll get over it, nothing lasts forever!" You replied with all the calm in the world.</p><p>"Good, wipe that sadness off your face that our night has barely started, bitch!" He said, soon regaining his sassy attitude.</p><p>"OK!" You laughed. "What have we planned for today?" You asked, watching Angel walk to the purse he had brought, but you couldn't help but notice that it was bigger than the purses he brought in the previous weeks.</p><p>"You'll see!" He said, as he searched the interior of the purse.</p><p>"I always wanted to know what you got inside that!" You said.</p><p>"No big deal, my cell phone and clothes jus' in case I need to change, but today I brought a little more interesting things!" </p><p>You still didn't quite know what he was talking about, but you really liked how that "interesting" sounded. Not long after, Angel took out a navy blue suit with a black tie from the purse, along with a black hat with blank details, similar to the look of that 70s movie you saw once.</p><p>"Let's cause some trouble together, but with glamor and style!" He said, throwing the clothes at you.</p><p>You were totally enchanted by the shiny fabric of the suit, last week you said to him that you loved bright clothes, it was so sweet of Angel to remember that.</p><p>"This is for me?" You asked.</p><p>"Why do you think I took your measurements last week? Now go change, I really want to see how you look in it!" He replied, gesturing his hands for you to go to the bathroom.</p><p>"Okay, here I go, thank you!" You said between laughs, going to put your new clothes. </p><p>In the bathroom, you tied your hair in a low ponytail and put the suit with the hat, admiring yourself in front of the mirror for a long time. But when you ran your hands through it, you noticed a bulge in the coat pockets.</p><p>When you opened it, your eyes widened in awe at seeing cigarettes and a lighter.</p><p>You immediately took those things out of your pockets and were about to throw them in the trash can. But suddenly, you stopped, remembering all the times that your father gave you a sermon of more than 2 hours whenever you sat with your legs up on the couch, didn't eat or drink elegantly and laughed in a non-princessly way.</p><p>"A princess must be immaculate, pure and delicate", "A princess must be elegant and polite even if no one is around", "A princess must be the perfect girl" and blah, blah, blah.</p><p>Tired of all that, you immediately closed the trash can, took the lighter and lit one.</p><p>"Fuck you, dad!" You said with no fear, taking the cigarette to your mouth and took a drag, releasing the red smoke in the mirror.</p><p>You were starting to enjoy the feeling of being rebellious too much.</p><p>"Ready to gunshot some assholes?" Angel asked, when you opened the bathroom door and walked elegantly out.</p><p>But you soon lost your composure and completely forgot everything about yourself when looking at Angel beautifully dressed in a purple suit. The cigarette in your hand fell to the floor and you felt yourself losing control of your legs, your heart was beating madly inside your rib cage.</p><p>"Wow, ya lookin' hot. I knew it, blue is definitely your color!" He said, looking proud of the choice he had made. "So, how am I doin'?"</p><p>You remained gaping and dazzled, still not knowing how to respond. Angel walked up to you and used his index finger to press on your chin to close your mouth. </p><p>"Watch out or you'll end up swallowing a fly, doll!" He laughed.</p><p>"You're perfect, as always!" You said in a passionate voice, gently taking his hand on yours and kissing it. It was good not to have to hide how you felt all the time.</p><p>"Eh, don't get too excited ... For now!" Angel said taking your hat and covering your face with it, which made you laugh.</p><p>You put the hat back in place and watched in amazement when he threw what looked like 2 guns to you.</p><p>"Um, what am I going to need these pistols for?" You asked, analyzing them more closely.</p><p>"It's actually 22-gauge revolvers, I looked at them and instantly remembered ya!" Angel replied, while removing another weapon from the purse.</p><p>"Are you trying to lead me astray, Angel Dust?" You asked in a fun tone, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I mean, if ya want to ..."</p><p>"It's everything I want most in the world!" You shouted enthusiastically.</p><p>The two of you hugged and jumped anxiously, being compared to two kids for a second.</p><p>Walking down the streets, nobody seemed to recognize you as the princess. You shyly hugged Angel's arm when you saw all the gazes at your direction.</p><p>"They're all looking at you!" You whispered.</p><p>"Believe me, they're lookin' at ya!" Angel commented with a laugh.</p><p>It didn't take long for the gazes the men were giving to you to turn into extremely indecent comments and acting like if Angel and you were just a deposit for their penises.</p><p>"Hey babes, look over here!" A male voice called out to you again. You immediately stopped and looked at Angel, he soon understood what you wanted to do and nodded.</p><p>Angel looked at him with some contempt, maybe he knew him from somewhere. </p><p>"Kill him!"</p><p>You gave a sly smile and turned around, walking towards him. You didn't say anything, trying hard not to beat him up when he started looking you up and down with that look of someone who was about to molest you if you didn't give your consent.</p><p>"Oh, ciao bella. Do this pretty little thing have something for me?" He said, reaching out and using those black, pointed claws to hold your chin.</p><p>"Oh, of course I do!" You answered softly, despairing inside when saw his face approaching yours.</p><p>You were totally disgusted when his lips started to kiss you, while you slowly put your hands inside your jacket, grabbed the revolvers and pressed the ends of the guns into his belly.</p><p>He immediately broke the kiss to look down.</p><p>"Arrivederci!" </p><p>Before he could process what had just happened, you pulled the triggers and shot him, causing his body to fall dead on the floor.</p><p>You walked back to Angel as if nothing had happened, a small smile forming on your face as you looked back and noticed the pool of blood forming around him. Because you were born in hell, you never really felt what it was like to have a real life, but in those moments when you did the exact opposite of what you were supposed to do, you never felt so alive.</p><p>"My first murder!" You squeaked excitedly, your hands clasped in Angel's.</p><p>"That was totally badass, bitch!" He agreed, looking as excited as you did.</p><p>For the rest of the night, the two of you shot at all the demons that dared to harass you both, Angel looked happy, like it was something he always wanted to do, but only then did he have the chance.</p><p>That day the two of you returned home earlier than last week, but luckily your parents were already asleep and only had a few servants awake, cleaning up the last things that were missing before they went to sleep too.</p><p>"Princess, is that you?" One of them asked stunned, seeing you dressed like that for the first time.</p><p>"It's me!" You answered with a smile. "Is there a problem, Suzie?"</p><p>"No, it's that Your Highness is ... Different!" She replied, a little awkwardly.</p><p>"I think it's beautiful!" You said confidently. "Shall we going up, my darling angel?" You asked playfully.</p><p>"Haha, that was a good one!" Angel laughed as you went up the stairs. </p><p>"Y'know, you're a natural sniper!" He  said, when you two went back to your bedroom.</p><p>"It isn't just my merit, you're the best shooting teacher in the world!" You said, taking off your hat and tossing it on your bed.</p><p>When you returned to Angel, you couldn't help but flushing all over your face when you saw him take the golden key hanging next to the closet and locked the door, aware that there were still awake people in the castle.</p><p>Approaching you, he caged you with his arms against the bed. You concluded that no matter how many times he insinuated himself to you, you'd always have the same astonished reaction.</p><p>"Now why don't we go to the bathroom and fill the tub? I'm feeling really dirty!" He purred, softly running a hand down your leg.</p><p>So this would be a frequent routine: You two go out to have fun together and when you arrive, you have sex. You could get used to it very easily. </p><p>"I-I know that I've asked that question before, but are you sure you want to do that?" You decided to ask, even though you knew what the answer would be.</p><p>Angel smiled and bent down, his face dangerously close to yours.</p><p>"Y'know, takin' charge of the situation is one of the things I most enjoy doin' when I come here. And we both know full well ya love my dick!" He murmured shamelessly.</p><p>Your eyes widened in surprise and your cheeks flushed, you've never felt so called out in your life.</p><p>"To tell you the truth, I love every single part of your body, I'm crazy about you!" You said, extending your hand, already shaking by your arousal.</p><p>Your hand gripped his tie firmly and pulled it slightly closer to yourself, wanting more than anything to feel his lips on yours.</p><p>Angel put his index finger in front and pressed it to your lips, right after, he pushed it until it touched your clenched teeth. Your mouth opened and his finger pushed inside, you licked and sucked it, his obscene gaze on you stoking your desire even more.</p><p>Shortly thereafter, he removed his finger from your mouth and dried it on his coat.</p><p>"Shall we, toots?" He whispered, wrapping his long, thin fingers in your tie and pulled, guiding you to the bathroom and you followed, like a dog that faithfully obeyed its owner when it went for a walk.</p><p>Wanting everything to happen faster, you pressed an automatic button next to the bathtub and it started to fill.</p><p>"Hey, while it fills up, I have somethin' for ya!" Angel said.</p><p>You approached expecting a kiss, but he pulled away a little, leaving you confused and he laughed. </p><p>"Specifically... For your eyes!" He whispered, removing his hat and tossing it aside.</p><p>You leaned against the wall sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching with a hungry look as Angel started to skillfully unbutton his coat, not fumbling like you always did. The purple coat slid over his shoulders and he tossed it aside, beginning to hum a seductive melody as he knelt on the floor and untied his tie from his neck.</p><p>You were totally mesmerized by his sensual movements, to the point that no matter what happened at that moment, like one of your parents entering the bathroom without warning, you couldn't take your eyes off him.</p><p>The rising smoke caused by the hot water resembling the smoke that was constantly used in his shows, to cause a mystery. </p><p>When Angel finally got rid of his pants, you lightly squeezed your thigh and bit your lip, trying hard not to bring your hand into your intimacy and stimulate yourself right there.</p><p>Angel slowly walked towards you, the smoke making him look charmingly mysterious and even more like a mermaid, a beautiful and mesmerizing creature whose nobody resists its charms.</p><p>When he was close enough, your hands caressed the path of his arms and held his shoulders.</p><p>"Now it's your turn!" Angel whispered, but you didn't quite understand what he meant.</p><p>He got into your already full bathtub and settled down, facing you.</p><p>"Do a performance for me too!" He clarified, taking his fingers to your chin and stroked it. You felt like you could float in the air every time he touched you.</p><p>Without wanting to wait to unbutton your coat, you grabbed the ends of it and slowly pulled it over your head, taking care because you really liked that outfit.</p><p>"Hey!" Angel said to get your attention, noting that you were very braked and nervous. "You're thinkin' too much with your head from above, start thinkin' more with your head from under, if ya know what I mean!" He advised you and winked.</p><p>You closed your eyes, starting to imagine yourself on a stage. You moved your body and arms in the most sensual way you could, turning on your back and removing your tie, moving it around your body.</p><p>"That's what I'm talkin' about!" He said looking satisfied, which made you smile.</p><p>Getting to your dress shirt, you stared at the wall in front of you while unbuttoning the buttons, but without looking down, you couldn't.</p><p>"Everything okay there?" Angel laughed, noticing your usual difficulty with the buttons.</p><p>You turned your face to him and laughed nervously. Coming to the conclusion that you wouldn't be able to if you didn't look down, you whipped your head sensually, while you disguised to look to finally managed to unbutton those damn buttons and also stayed as you came into the world.</p><p>"Now come here!"</p><p>You turned to what Angel said, seeing him send a provocative look to you and moving his index finger for you to go to him.</p><p>At his service. You ran up to him, in a hurry to feel your skin on his again. Always looking you in the eye, Angel took your hand and with a quick gesture, pulled you into the bathtub.</p><p>"I think I made ya wait too long!" He said, wrapping his hands around your cheeks and finally joined his lips to yours.</p><p>Without wasting time, you greedily kissed him back, your hands touching every part of him that you could reach.</p><p>Lost in the heat of the moment, you were slightly startled when you felt one of his hands travels up the path between your legs and his fingers slowly penetrate you.</p><p>"... I love you!" You instinctively murmured against his lips. When you realized what you had said, you were immediately ashamed. Maybe he wouldn't like it if you were so open with your feelings like that. "I-Im so ...</p><p>"It's okay babe, say what ya want!" Angel assured you, which made you smile at him.</p><p>Suddenly, you let out a loud moan when he pushed and pulled his fingers inside you even faster. </p><p>"Fuck me- oh God fuck me!" You shouted, while one of your hands wrapped around his erection.</p><p>"Heh, what's the hurry, missy?" He scoffed, spreading kisses around your neck, causing chills all over your wet skin.</p><p>"I need- I need you inside me so bad, my love!" You whispered luxuriously, struggling to look him in the eye. Those beautiful and charming eyes.</p><p>"Hm, it's been so long since anyone called me that!" Angel said, seeming not to mind if you called him by those fond nicknames, after all, he was your lover. For strictly professional reasons, but despite that, he was still your lover.</p><p>Soon after, he pulled his fingers out of you and wrapped them around your thighs, looking like he wanted to lift you up. You understood the sign and accommodated your legs on either side of him, while wrapping your arms around his shoulders.</p><p>With his gaze still fixed on yours, you felt him wrap four of his arms tightly around your waist. You wondered what he was waiting for.</p><p>But right after that, when you least expected it, Angel abruptly pulled you down and you moaned satisfied with the sensation of his cock penetrating deep inside you, the familiar pleasurable pain spreading throughout your body again.</p><p>Your fingers lightly squeezed his shoulders as he lifted and lowered his hips and fucked you rhythmically, causing chills down your spine and pulling screams out of your throat.</p><p>The water in the bathtub started splatting everywhere, as a result of his brupt movements,  you released one hand from his shoulder and ran it through his soft hair, trying as hard as you could to keep your legs up while he pounded into you.</p><p>"... F-fuck, destroy me babe!" You said between moans, almost out of breath.</p><p>Suddenly, Angel stopped moving, but his dick was still inside you. One of the pairs of arms that was intertwined around your waist came loose and you felt them wrap around your thighs.</p><p>He got up and you quickly wrapped your arms around his shoulders again, to keep you from falling back.</p><p>"As ya wish, my darlin'!" He whispered provocatively, before pulling and pushing himself against your entrance again, destroying it from being so fucked, as you had asked.</p><p>"AAhhh Angel, that feels so fucking good!" You screamed at the top of your lungs, feeling your orgasm slowly approaching.</p><p>"Fuck, ya feel so tight around me, wee!" He groaned in your ear, knowing the effects his voice had on you.</p><p>"Oh i'm close, i'm so close!" You shouted wildly.</p><p>You were no longer able to be silent, even if you needed it. </p><p>"Cum sweetie, we have a really long night ahead of us!" Angel said between soft moans.</p><p>Just when your climax hit you, his hands grabbed your head and pinned his lips against yours. You screamed as loud as your throat could into his mouth, your back arched and your 4 limbs tightened tightly around his body.</p><p>You smiled at him, not being able to see straight through the watery eyes, but you didn't care much about it. </p><p>You were plunged back into the bathtub, beginning to feel the post-orgasm fatigue.</p><p>"Don't sleep, I haven't even come close yet!" Angel murmured, before giving you a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>Soon after he got out of the bath, wrapped himself in one of the towels and walked towards the door.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" You asked.</p><p>"Catching something in my purse, it'll make things more interesting between us!" He replied, winked at you and went.</p><p>You smiled and leaned your arms on the edge of the tub to wait for him. Shortly thereafter, Angel returned with something that until that moment you had only seen in porn videos.</p><p>He had a black dildo in his hand with a strap around it.</p><p>"What would you need that for?" You asked curiously.</p><p>Angel chuckled and walked over, playfully rubbing the tip of the dildo over your nose.</p><p>"Who said it's for me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tilted your head to the side like a confused puppy, your brain still trying to process what Angel just said.</p><p>"Hello? Earth to Y/N!" Angel said, waving a hand in front of your eyes.</p><p>You shook your head and coughed, a little nervous.</p><p>"So let me get this right, You want me to fuck you ... With that?" You asked, pointing at the strap-on in his hands.</p><p>"Yay, ya got it!" He celebrated ironically.</p><p>You laughed, watching him approach you and held out a hand in your direction.</p><p>"Do ya wanna some help to get out?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh, what a gentleman!" You said, getting out of the bathtub and not hiding a little laugh.</p><p>Back in the bedroom, when you two went to your bed, Angel handed you the strap-on. You looked at it for a long time, although it seemed so easy to tie, it still looked a little confusing to you.</p><p>"Ok, ok, I'll tie it up!" Angel said a little impatiently, getting closer to you and wrapped the toy around your waist in a loop, not too tight to not hurt you or make you uncomfortable.</p><p>Soon after, he slowly started to raise his head while left a trail of delicate kisses on your skin, causing chills in all your body. Without saying anything, he held your cheeks and pulled you in for a passionate kiss. </p><p>You happily kissed him back, never wanting to be apart from him until your lungs were completely out of breath.</p><p>Suddenly, you broke off the kiss and turned toward the bedroom's door when you heard someone ceaselessly knocking. </p><p>"Your Highness, are you both still awake?"</p><p>You recognized Sawyer's voice, one of the maids who cleaned and helped your mother get dressed for the royal events. The paralyzing fear of being caught took over you, but Angel's hands quickly grabbed your head and turned your attention to him again.</p><p>"It's okay doll, jus' ignore it!" He whispered to assure you, seconds before locking his lips with yours and pushed his tongue in every corner inside your mouth again.</p><p>Although you were still concerned about the constant knocking, you slowly gave in, shivering when his second pair of hands began to lightly squeeze your small breasts and rotated his fingertips around your even smaller nipples.</p><p>A few minutes later, you sighed with relief against his mouth when Sawyer gave up and left when no one answered the door.</p><p>"Wanna get me in the mood again, hm?" Angel asked when you finally parted to catch your breath.</p><p>Your eyes widened in surprise, there was absolutely no negative answer to that question, but you were still the same shy teenager.</p><p>"If you want to!" You replied, looking away while your cheeks reddened.</p><p>"Only if ya want to, you're the one who's payin'!" Angel said, holding your chin and turning your head to look at him again.</p><p>"But you're the one with..."</p><p>"Jus' come here and suck me off!" He said between laughs, cutting you off mid-sentence.</p><p>Stepping back a little for him to position himself, you couldn't help but be impressed when his legs opened and split up beyond the limit you could get and not even a bone moved out of place. You wouldn't be able to be that flexible in a million years.</p><p>"Cmo'n baby, ya know I don' like when people make me wait!" He murmured seductively, resting the first pair of hands on the headboard and the second pair on his knees.</p><p>A sly smile formed on your face when you sensually moved your body to get closer to the middle of his legs. You reached out your right hand and slowly wrapped your fingers around his member, licking your lips while looking at it greedily.</p><p>You lowered your head and took it inch by inch into your mouth, not bothering to start slow. Angel let out a soft moan as he started to feel the inside of your mouth sliding up and down on his cock and your tongue swirling around it at the same time.</p><p>"S-shit, so fuckin' good sweetheart!" He groaned, resting one hand on the top of your head, encouraging you to continue.</p><p>A few minutes later for a moment you started thinking about when the part would come when, well, you would use that dildo strapped to your waist on him. You started to get worried if Angel could get hurt, that dildo he chose to use that night was huge.</p><p>Although he's probably used to dicks of that size or even bigger ripping through his asshole, you absolutely didn't want him to feel uncomfortable being in your company. You decided to prepare him for what would came next.</p><p>You let go of your left hand, which was resting on his leg the whole time and brought it close to his ass. Your little index finger timidly began to penetrate the entrance to his hole, while you kept suck his erection. </p><p>"Oh! Goddamn, oh fuck!" Angel moaned, he seemed surprised by your sudden actions, but not disappointed by them.</p><p>Not long after you started to fuck him with your 3 of your fingers, his hands stopped you by holding your head and pulled you up. </p><p>You could feel the fire of passion in his eyes burning for every part of your body and you loved it. Your hands gently ran through his hair when he tightened his arms around your torso.</p><p>You looked at him passionately and tenderly kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>"I wanna ride ya jus' like you did before!" He whispered, his tone charged with lust.</p><p>You smiled and sat down, wrapping your hand around the dildo and positioned it. Angel climbed on your lap, you were immediately startled when your face was buried in the hair on his chest.</p><p>But you soon calmed down and sighed softly, shaking your head slowly and enjoying the softness, while inhaling his delicate scent.</p><p>He removed one of the hands that was on your waist and held the dildo, guiding it to the entrance of his ass. You felt him lower himself slowly, a loud groan left his lips and his nails dug into your feathered shoulders when the plastic dick was all inside him.</p><p>Your hands wrapped around his thin waist as he lifted his hips and bent down, causing him to be penetrated again.</p><p>However much you wanted to move your hips and penetrate him yourself, you remained still, remembering what Angel said, that one of the things he liked most when he was with you was to feel in control and loving him as you loved, all you wanted was to please him.</p><p>Gradually, his movements became faster and faster, his thrusts starting to beat violently against your body, but you didn't care, every second of him being so close to you like that, it was worth everything to you.</p><p>"Oh my fuckin' God, Y/N!" Angel arched his back in pleasure as he bounced on your lap.</p><p>You bit your lip, you never thought you'd love to hear him moan your name that much. The desire for more became too strong to resist.</p><p>Wrapping your arms even more around his body, you did your best not to be distracted by his movements and using all your strength, you turned him around, making him lie on the bed and you on top of him.</p><p>Angel was surprised, but soon opened a big, bright smile and wrapped his big legs around your waist.</p><p>"Okay, make me lose my mind, baby!" He bowed and whispered in your ear.</p><p>An involuntary moan left your lips as you moved back and forth, fucking him fast and hard, while one of your hands wrapped around his dick and started pumping it.</p><p>His moans soon turned into loud screams and his four hands scratched your back, when your thrusts became harder.</p><p>"Moan my name again, baby, please!" You said before you started kissing him in every place on his body that you could reach with your mouth.</p><p>"Ahhh Y/N, fuck yeah, fuck me- oh Y/N!" He squealed, your other hand also busy filling him with loving caresses.</p><p>A loud, surprised moan left your lips when you felt sparks of pleasure all over your body, when his trembling fingers started to rub your clit. It was all too much for you to take any longer, you felt you were about to cum anytime.</p><p>"Holy shit Y/N, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Angel groaned, almost out of breath and voiceless from so many screams that came out of his throat.</p><p>"Come with me my love, come with me- ahhhhhh ..." You didn't even finish speaking and your orgasm hit you, along with a high-pitched scream. </p><p>Despite your tiredness, your hand continued to slide frantically down his cock and used your last strength to continue pushing yourself into his butthole.</p><p>Angel's hands suddenly grabbed the sheets and a strangled scream spread across the bedroom, when a jet of sperm hit your chest and got sticky between your plumes. </p><p>"Fuck, that was just ... Wow. Ya should definitely do this more often!" Angel said, turning around and finding you where you always stayed after you had sex, looking at him with a passionate look and a silly smile on your face.</p><p>"I know!" You said between soft laughs. "Did I ever say how much I love you?"</p><p>"I love you too kid, not in the same way, but I do!" He said, taking his hand to your face and booped your nose. </p><p>Before he lowered his arm, you quickly grabbed his hand and covered it with kisses.</p><p>"Don't move away from me!" You asked like a child begging to eat a cookie before dinner.</p><p>"Ok, come here big baby!" Angel said, opening his arms.</p><p>You quickly came closer and snuggled into his embrace. Despite being very tired and about to fall asleep, you could hear Angel give a tired sigh mixed with sadness, as if something was bothering him.</p><p>You really wanted to ask what happened, but you lost the fight against sleep and blacked out.</p><p>The next day, when you woke up, the first thing you did was ask him what happened. Angel assured you that everything was fine and that if something was wrong with him, he'd tell you for being friends.</p><p>You decided to believe him, but you still had your little doubts about noticing the sadness in his eyes.</p><p>He went back to Pentagram City and you missed him again, but you were still immensely happy, that your feelings for him didn't make things strange between the two of you. </p><p>The next day, Stolas decided to pay a visit to his brother's castle, specifically, to see how you were doing. He more than anyone knew how non-reciprocal love hurt.</p><p>"My brother, what do I owe your visit to?" Malphas greeted him, politely but cheerfully.</p><p>"Good afternoon my brother!" Stolas greeted him back. "Please, do you know where my niece is?"</p><p>"Oh, uhhh ..."</p><p>"Y/N, her name is Y/N. How is it possible that you don't remember your own daughter's name?" He said, not hiding his outrage.</p><p>"Uh, she's in her room, I think!" He replied.</p><p>"Thank you!" He said, heading towards the staircase to see you.</p><p>In the meantime, you were in your room, looking at the pictures that Angel and you had taken together on Saturday, you laughed softly at one where you pointed one of the revolvers at his head and he pretended to be dying. It might not look like it, but it was funny.</p><p>"Knock, knock!"</p><p>Upon hearing your uncle's voice, you immediately lifted your head and smiled broadly with joy when you saw him at your bedroom door, smiling at you.</p><p>"Uncle Stolas!" You exclaimed happily, running up to him and hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Someone seems happy!" He said, looking happy that you were happy. "How was it with your friend/lover/I don't know what else?"</p><p>"Fortunately, we remain friends. He acknowledged that he put a lot of pressure on me when he said that I couldn't fall in love with him, after all, the heart doesn't have this thing of choosing who to love, it just loves!" You explained. "But I don't know what I'd do if he had a different reaction, he's so important to me!"</p><p>"I know how it is!" He giggled. </p><p>While you were talking to your uncle, your mind was thinking about how Angel was doing.</p><p>You didn't know how to explain exactly what it was, but you had a kind of sixth sense, which gives you a bad feeling when you think of a person you loved, always when something bad is happening to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would you like some company for some days?" Your uncle asked, at some point in your conversation.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Is that Octavia could stay here, since what ... Happened recently!" He replied, notoriously embarrassed as his cheeks turned slightly red.</p><p>You couldn't help but laugh, you had never seen your uncle blush before, but it was very cute. The reason, you already knew, that photo of him naked on Voxtagram.</p><p>"I wouldn't see any problems, but I don't want her to feel forced to stay here because you asked!" You said.</p><p>"Nonsense dearie, you know that even though you two have completely opposite personalities, your company is quite enjoyble for her!" He replied, which made you smile.</p><p>"Then it's fine!" You shrugged. </p><p>A few days later, you woke up and when you went down to the dining room, you didn't meet your parents at breakfast. You didn't have to ask someone why they weren't there, you already knew that they had made another trip and didn't tell you anything.</p><p>You didn't understand why you were still surprised. As you passed peach jam on your toast, you smiled when Via came into the room and sat down next to you.</p><p>"Good Morning!" She greeted you.</p><p>"Hey, when did you arrive?" You asked, but smiling with joy that she was there.</p><p>"Last night, but I didn't want to wake you up, so I went straight to my room!" She explained, while taking a cup of tea.</p><p>"Okay, so what are we going to do after breakfast?" You asked, taking a bite of your toast.</p><p>"We could see a movie, remember when you were at my house, we pretended that the living room was a cinema and whenever we saw a horror movie, my dad would scare us and then tickle us?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes, as if it were yesterday. Good times!" You answered.</p><p>In the days that followed, your cousin and you talked and played, reliving the time when you were both small and closer, every day playing in each other's houses.</p><p>But despite the distractions, you couldn't help but be worried about Angel, your sixth sense was so strong, especially after he stopped responding to your messages. Via tried to reassure you that Saturday would be the next day and you would see that nothing bad had happened to him.</p><p>It took a while, but you breathed in relief as soon as those agonizing hours of waiting ended.</p><p>"Hey Via, you wouldn't mind ..." You asked her, embarrassed to finish the question, while her cheeks were red.</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to go to my bedroom, listen to some music and read books for quite a while!" She said between laughs.</p><p>As soon as you saw the familiar black opal car arriving at the gates of your house, you went down the rope made of sheets at your window and quickly went to it.</p><p>You waited for him to get out of the car door and jump on your back, or make a joke, but he left without saying anything. You smiled widely when you saw Angel again, but your smile slowly faded as soon as you noticed how he was.</p><p>That beautiful spider demon looked so haggard, tired, with deep dark circles in his eyes and trying to force a smile, so that you wouldn't notice his sad look.</p><p>"Angel, what happened?" You asked in a low, worried voice.</p><p>"Nothing happened toots, I'm ok. Come on!" He replied, taking your hand and guided you into the castle, while the car that left him there drove away.</p><p>What he said didn't reassure you at all, his mouth said one thing, but his eyes seemed to say another. You were sure that something had happened, when he started to make little moans of pain on the way up the stairs.</p><p>Arriving in the room, before you asked again what was going on, Angel took you in his four arms and kissed you. Despite being immensely worried, you couldn't resist his charms.</p><p>You kissed him back, humming when your tongues intertwined, while your hands gently started to caress his back. Despite being almost lost in the moment when you two were making out, you started to notice small bumps wherever your fingertips touched along his back, finding the place of his pain.</p><p>Suddenly, Angel pushed you violently away and screamed in pain, as tears started to flow down his eyes.</p><p>"I knew it, I knew you were not fine!" You said, approaching him again and ignoring the scratch on your leg.</p><p>"What if I'm not? It's not your problem, kid!" He retorted, looking angry, but sad at the same time.</p><p>"Of course it's my problem Angie, because I love you, okay?" You answered, which made him speechless. </p><p>You gently took him by the hand and planted a tender kiss on it.</p><p>"Angel, I can help you if you have any problem, but I need you to trust me first!" You said sweetly, looking him in the eye.</p><p>A long sigh left his lips. He said nothing, just turned his back at your direction. </p><p>You watched carefully, when Angel slowly unbuttoned his jacket and dropped it on the floor, revealing many bruises, raw wounds and blood stains on his back. Now without the jacket sleeves, you also noticed purple spots on Angel's arms, as if someone had punched him in those parts.</p><p>You had to cover your mouth to keep from screaming in horror. Tears started to stream down your eyes as you imagined Angel in that kind of situation. Whoever the demon was who did such an atrocity with the one you loved, had all your hatred and fury.</p><p>"Who ... Did ... This?" You asked, your bright silver eyes turning blood-red and everything started to fall from the tremor your great fury was causing, your hair started to fly and your fists closed tightly.</p><p>"Y/N, what's going on?" Angel asked worriedly, holding on to your bed so he wouldn't fall like the rest of your stuff in the bedroom.</p><p>"WHOOOOOO DIIIIID THIIIIIIISSSS?" You screamed loudly, Angel was even more frightened by your terrifying demonic voice, also the result of your fury.</p><p>Upon noticing the tremors, Via didn't hesitate to run back to your bedroom, dodging all the things that started to flew around.</p><p>"Y/N, calm down please, or you're going to make the whole castle collapse!" She screamed desperately, walking over to you and putting her hands on your shoulders.</p><p>Seeing that that wasn't a strong enough reason for you to stop your tantrum, Via continued, trying to find a reason to stop you.</p><p>"Everything here is going to collapse and we can all die, Angel will get hurt!" She screamed.</p><p>As soon as you heard Angel's name, you stopped and looked in his direction.</p><p>Everything stopped and went back to how it was, Angel and Via breathed with relief. You put your hands over your eyes and burst into tears when you remember Angel crying in pain. </p><p>Angel slowly approached you, a little apprehensive that you could lose control and blow everything up again.</p><p>Seeing that it wasn't going to happen, he wrapped his 4 arms around his body and gave you a big hug. You hugged him back, being careful not to touch the bruises on the back and cause him pain.</p><p>"... Why are you crying?" Angel finally asked, after a time when nothing was heard but your loud sobs.</p><p>You finally broke away from the hug and used your thumbs to dry the tears that were still streaming from his beautiful eyes.</p><p>"I love you, your pain is my pain too!" You answered sincerely. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Remind me to never make ya angry!" He said with a smile.</p><p>You laughed and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"Hey, nothing happened to me too, I'm fine!" Via said.</p><p>"Oh and are you okay, Via?" You asked, helping her to her feet.</p><p>"Yes, but remember to never get out of control again!" </p><p>"I'll try to remember that!" You said between giggles.</p><p>Time skip ...</p><p>Angel agreed to let you take care of his wounds, while telling you who did it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it can sting a little!" You said, while getting the antiseptic from the medicine box.</p><p>"It's okay, whatever it is, I already felt worse!" He replied.</p><p>"Wanna hold my hand?" You said, extending your hand.</p><p>Without saying anything, Angel reached out a hand from his second pair and intertwined it with yours. You applied the antiseptic and as soon as the liquid came into contact with the wounds on his back, he gave your hand a squeeze.</p><p>"I don't understand, why would Valentino let you come here hurt like that?" You asked.</p><p>"He doesn't know about our close relationship, he thinks you're like all the Johns and don't care about me!" He replied despondently.</p><p>"Typical of someone who doesn't know me!" You said as disheartened as he did. But soon, his mind exploded when a new idea came up. "... What he doesn't know, is what we are going to use against him!"</p><p>"What do you mean? Don't start talkin' to me in riddles!" Angel said.</p><p>"My father commands a large legion of demons, I'm sure that if I speak to him ..."</p><p>"Woah, woah calm down, doll, I don't want to bother anyone with my problems!" He said, turning in your direction.</p><p>"Hey, lie down, I haven't finished taking care of your injuries!" You ordered it, as if you were someone's bossy mother.</p><p>"OK mom!" He snorted, again lying on his stomach on your bed.</p><p>Some cuts started to bleed again, you washed and dried it with cotton. Not long after, someone started knocking on the Bedroom's door.</p><p>"You may come in!" You screamed.</p><p>Lucy, one of the servants came in with a phone in her hand.</p><p>"Excuse me Your Highness, I'm sorry to bother you, but it's an urgent call from your mother!" She said.</p><p>You couldn't help being confused, your mother never called home when she was on a business trip with your father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"H-hello, mother?" You said in a trembling voice with nervousness as you put the phone close to your right ear.</p><p>"Princess, I know I never call and never answer your calls, but ..."</p><p>"This is a reason for me to be quite worried huh? What happened?" You asked, longing for answers.</p><p>"D-dearie, there was an accident, but you don't need to know all the details, okay?"</p><p>"What? What happened? No, that doesn't matter. Are you and my father okay?" You asked in total desperation.</p><p>At that moment, you realized that you cared for them more than you wished, despite all the neglect they have had towards you since you were born, they were still your parents, deep down, you loved them very much and there was no point in denying.</p><p>"I'm totally alright, don't worry about me, but your father, he ... He who was injured the most in this accident, he ended up in comatose and the doctors don't know when he will wake up again!" She explained, as her voice slowly faded to a loud cry.</p><p>You felt like you lost ground at that moment. He were royalty of Hell, how could such an "accident" happen?</p><p>"Therefore, you must take your father's place on the throne as the first and only successor of him!" She said, you kne she was in tears just hearing the tone of her voice.</p><p>"B-but the doctors can't do anything? And you mother, you're the queen, you can't ...?"</p><p>"Honey, listen to me now, you more than anyone knows how the royal succession line works. You have to take your place until he wakes up!"</p><p>"And when will he wake up? It could take weeks, months ..."</p><p>"I'm sure it won't be much of a problem for you, I promise!"</p><p>"I know but I..."</p><p>"No "but" Y/N, I know you'll do what's right, so long!"</p><p>"No, don't turn off the phone... Hello, mother? MOTHER!" You screamed desperately, but her voice was no longer heard.</p><p>"... Y/N? What happened? Are ya okay?" Angel asked, sitting on the bed again when you started to cry.</p><p>"I can't, I'm not ready, I'm just not ready!" It was the only thing you said, before bursting into a sea of tears.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, I'm here with ya!" Angel said sweetly, extending his arms in your direction and pulled you closer to his body in a hug.</p><p>Despite being completely desolate, you were aware of the wounds on his back. You wrapped your arms around his arms and not around his body like you always did when you hugged him.</p><p>"I didn't understand, what are ya not ready for?" He asked, only after he was completely sure that you calmed down.</p><p>You broke away from the hug and wiped your tears-wet cheeks.</p><p>"To be queen!" You answered.</p><p>"Queen? Why would ya have to become queen?" He asked, notoriously intrigued.</p><p>"Because of my father, he's ... He's in a coma!" You replied, not finishing speaking without drowning in a pool of tears again.</p><p>Angel couldn't help being surprised. He had died when he ended up in a coma, but he never imagined that someone in hell had the chance to go through the same situation.</p><p>"In a coma? But how-? Why?"</p><p>"My mother didn't give me more details, she just said this and that I have to take my dad's place in the royal succession line, at least until he wakes up. But that's it, she said the doctors didn't they know when he'll wake up. Wow, I find out that my father had an accident and he may never come back and I'll be the queen, all of a sudden. It's too much for a demon to assimilate at once ... "</p><p>"Hey, hey, relax. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful queen, because you're already one of the most wonderful people I've ever met while I'm here!" He said, looking you in the eye in the sweetest way possible. "Ya don' have to be a sovereign like your parents were before you, do things your way and everything will be fine!"</p><p>"This is like, one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever said to me, are you being honest?" You asked, feeling the tears of emotion pouring out of your eyes.</p><p>"Totally, you're one of the only souls in this fuckin' place that has shown that truly loves me. The least I can do is to be true back!"</p><p>You smiled and hugged you, again taking care for not touch the wounds on his back.</p><p>"Please don't go away tomorrow, stay here with me!" You whispered between sobs.</p><p>"I'm not goin' anywhere as long as I'm sure that you're fine!"</p><p>"I'm not fine, I'm certainly not fine!" You said it jokingly, which made Angel laugh. "Now let's bandage your back!"</p><p>"Ok!"</p><p>You put the cotton on the wounds and bandaged his back, right after that, your cousin entered your room unceremoniously, with an obvious expression of sadness on her pretty face. You knew that she already knew what happened.</p><p>"Hi cousin!" You said, forcing a smile at her.</p><p>"Hi, I'm here to say that I'm really sorry for your dad, I won't be going anywhere for the rest of the week!" She said, approaching and giving you a hug.</p><p>"Neither do I, we're here for ya!" Angel said shortly after, also hugging you.</p><p>You smiled, feeling that you could easily get used to that situation.</p><p>In no time, Angel entered inside you that night, but you were still satisfied, ready to face anything that came your way.</p><p>The next day, you woke up when the contagious beat of the calling song from Angel's cell phone entered your ears.</p><p>You stood up and scratched your eyes, watching Angel also get up and take the cell phone out of the purse. But unlike other times, he simply ignored that call, which made a happy smile form on your lips.</p><p>He knew that when he returned he'd receive a lot of scolding and some scourging from Valentino, but you needed him there.</p><p>"So are you going to stay?" You asked quietly.</p><p>"A promise is a debt, baby!" Angel said, making a boop on your nose.</p><p>"So get ready, because I'm going to pamper you until you can't take it anymore!" You joked, while tickling his belly.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm scared!" He said between soft laughs.</p><p>"Hey, look at this, nothing on my sleeve ..."</p><p>You moved your hands and made it look like you removed a small jewelry box from behind his head.</p><p>Angel smiled genuinely and applauded.</p><p>"You're gettin' better and better with this magic tricks!" He said.</p><p>"Why thank you, now open it up!" You said, eager to contemplate his reaction to seeing his gift.</p><p>Angel took the box from your hands and opened it, marveling at what he found inside. It was a gold necklace with a pink jewel as a pendant.</p><p>"I ordered my jewelers to make it for a very special demon!" You said, while taking the necklace by the pendant and turning it over, revealing "Angel" written in a beautiful cursive letter on the golden surface.</p><p>"It's so beautiful, is that a quartz?" He asked, as he turned his back to you to put the necklace on his neck.</p><p>"It's actually a diamond!" You said, putting the necklace on him and right after you gave him a cheeky little kiss on the back of his neck.</p><p>You knew you were going to have a great week because you were in the company of the two most important people in your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I have a annoucment to make, but I'll definitely say more than necessary, so if you're standing, sit down, unless you're lying down lol.</p><p>So, the next lemon in this sto, will be the last one, due to the script itself, not because I want to stop writing them, 'cause I always have a hell of a time doing it lmao.</p><p>I may not have as much attention or recognition as other amazing stories, but past experiences have made me understand that I can't stop by anything.</p><p>Also this fanfic has a very special meaning for me, because it's inspired by my feelings for a character that I really love and that I really got emotionally attached to and I'm very happy to share it with all of you who read and like it too. Thank you ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You continued to look at him, your eyes shone as brightly as the necklace's pink diamond reflected in the light. The beautiful spider demon only allowed it with a smile on his lips.</p><p>For some reason, Angel liked the fact that he was the most gorgeous thing in the world in your eyes, even though he heard from thousands of demons praising him about his beauty practically every day.</p><p>He soon saw that it was because you sounded more passionate, caring and loving, than perverted and as if he were just a disposable cup that they use and throw away like them. Anyway, he felt lucky to be loved by someone like you.</p><p>Until, your perfect morning was interrupted by incessant knocking on the door again.</p><p>"What?" You shouted, not hiding your nuisance at the inconvenience.</p><p>"Your majesty, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but we need your opinion to resolve some issues!"</p><p>You soon recognized Ezekiel's voice, he was your father's royal advisor and now presumably yours.</p><p>"Umm ok, just a minute for me to change clothes!" You asked.</p><p>"OK, don't be late if you can!"</p><p>You took a deep breath and looked at Angel again.</p><p>"Oh, with everything that happened yesterday, I didn't remember asking one of the maids to prepare one of the rooms for you to stay in!" You said, as you got off the bed.</p><p>"Thanks, but there's no need honey, I like sleepin' here with ya!" He said while lying down and stretched.</p><p>"I insist, you're my special guest!" You insisted. "And besides, the room's right next to mine, you can come whenever you want!" You explained, expecting him to accept.</p><p>"Hm, okay then, since ya insist!" He replied with a shrug.</p><p>After solving this, you went to your closet. You soon came across your beautifully formal green dress with transparent lace on the sleeves and ruffles. But you also couldn't breathe inside it 'cause it was so tight around your diaphragm.</p><p>Each of those royal dresses was beautiful, but from that day on, you also started to find horrible defects in them and made you very uncomfortable.</p><p>In that moment of doubt, you remembered what Angel told you last night, that being queen was inevitable, but you didn't have to be a sovereign like your parents were, you could do things your way.</p><p>Time skip ...</p><p>Ezekiel couldn't help but be surprised to see you wearing a white blouse with torn details and short sleeves, black shorts at the height of your thighs and your favorite sneakers. But you were feeling confident.</p><p>"Majesty?" He said in total amazement.</p><p>"Me, shall we go to work now?" You replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry to say, but these clothes are not worthy of a queen, change them and only then will we proceed!" He demanded politely.</p><p>"Look, it's been past time for changes to happen here and the first one is that I'm going to use only what makes me comfortable!" You answered confidently.</p><p>"But majesty ..."</p><p>"Before you say anything else, should I remind you who's in charge here now?" You said firmly, deciding not to change your ideals for anything.</p><p>"As you wish!" He said quietly after a moment of silence, shortly after, he followed his path.</p><p>You smiled and followed him.</p><p>Different than you thought, it was all very easy to deal about your new duties as queen, you'd never have had the courage to do it all if Angel hadn't encouraged you, he was really special and deserved nothing from what he were going through in the hands of that sadistic psychopath.</p><p>"Hey, what's up? How are you doing?" Via asked when she went to your new office, finding you so lost in your own thoughts, that you didn't hear what she said. "Hey, Hell to Y/N!" She said, a little louder this time, what made you hear her.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry Octavia, were you talking to me?" You asked, turning your attention to her.</p><p>"Yes, but you seemed to be thinking about something that gave you such a bad mood, it looks like you just came back from a funeral!" She said between soft laughs. "What's bothering you?"</p><p>"I'm just thinking ..."</p><p>"Let me guess, about Angel?" She said, interrupting you in the middle of the sentence.</p><p>"Haha Miss Nostradamus!" You joked. "But seriously, I care about him too much to let him continue to put up with that monster!" You said, lightly punching the chair where you were sitting due to your fury. "But I don't know what to do, he told me that ..."</p><p>"Hellooo cuz, don't you see? You're the queen, create a royal decree so that he no longer has to go through this!" She said.</p><p>You felt like your brain exploded when you thought there was that possibility, it was really that simple? Why you didn't think about it before? Via applauded and was happy for you, but soon stopped, when she noticed the sudden change in the expression on your face, as if a new seed of concern had been planted in your mind.</p><p>"What is it now?" She asked again.</p><p>"It's because, being free, Angel will be able to dedicate himself to the rehabilitation hotel where he lives!"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And his soul can be redeemed!" You replied, in the most melancholy way.</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"It's just that if Angel might redeems himself, he'll live in Heaven and ... We may never see each other again!" You explained, just the thought of that possibility, inevitably caused tears of sadness to well up in your eyes.</p><p>"Oh Y/N!" She murmured, approaching and wrapping you in a comforting hug.</p><p>"I love Angel so much, I don't wanna lose him!" You said quietly between sobs.</p><p>"Well, if you want an advice, if you really love him, you must think about what's best for him before yourself, that is that love's about!" She said in a understanding voice. "Even though it hurts to see him go!"</p><p>What Via told you, made you rethink everything. And in fact, you wanted Angel's happiness above anything, even if it wasn't on your side.</p><p>After waiting for your sobs to end so as not to disturb your speak, you opened your mouth to ask your cousin to fetch Ezekiel for you, but strangely, no sound was heard.</p><p>The reason was clear, deep down, you were still uncertain about the decision to set Angel free, as you didn't know if you would be fine when he went. </p><p>"No Y/N this isn't about you, it's about him!" You said to yourself mentally.</p><p>In a moment to focus, you fisted your hands and tapped them lightly on the table, which caught Via's attention.</p><p>"Call Ezekiel for me, please!" You finally said, while wiping the rest of your tears from your face.</p><p>Via smiled and patted you lightly on the back, before walking to the door and started looking for your royal advisor.</p><p>"There's no turning back now, it's for his own good!" You mumbled to yourself, but there was an undeniable feeling of tightness in your heart and tears continued to flow from your eyes and roll down the cheeks.</p><p>A few moments later, Ezekiel finally arrived at your office. With tears still in your eyes, you ordered that you wanted to create a decree.</p><p>"Uhh Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, why are you crying so much?" He asked with some curiosity, for the sea of tears that welled up in your eyes.</p><p>"I can only say that this is one of the most difficult decisions I've ever made in my life!" You replied in a tearful voice.</p><p>Your royal advisor promptly went to look for one of the lackeys, who came to you with a scroll and other very important things to create that decree.</p><p>"When you're ready, Your Majesty!" He warned, taking the tip of the pen closest to the parchment.</p><p>You took a deep breath and wiped away more tears that hindered your vision, even though you knew more would come.</p><p>"Me, Queen Y/N Victoria Daemon Bethany Evangeline Micaela Gabriela and Bourbon III, Goetia's thirty-ninth spirit, declare now that Angel Dust's soul is free from any contract or pact that binds him to any demon here in Hell forever. That's it Darryl!"</p><p>As you said your words to put them in the contract, your silver eyes turned white with so much light that they shone, just like every word that was written by him. </p><p>Soon after, Daryl took the parchment to you and handed you the sacred fountain pen. More pearls of sadness came out of your eyes as you signed your name and stamped the paper with the royal seal.</p><p>At that very moment, Angel, who was in his new room, exploring the space allotted to him while waiting for you to finish your duties, was startled when he felt the weight in his soul suddenly disappear.</p><p>He looked at his hands, still not understanding what had happened. He just knew that you were responsible for that.  He went out to talk to you, until he remembered that he didn't know where you were, the castle was so big that it looked like a maze and he could easily get lost.</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Octavia walking in one of the halls.</p><p>"Via, do ya know where ...?"</p><p>"In her office, just walk in the third hall to the left of the lobby!" She replied, giving him instructions to get there.</p><p>In the meantime, you closed the decree and it magically disappeared in your hands.</p><p>Not long after, you were startled by the loud sound of the door opening and slamming against the wall.</p><p>But you soon smiled widely with joy when you saw that it was Angel.</p><p>"What do I owe your visit to?" You asked, resting your chin in your hands.</p><p>"It's just that a strange thing happened, I felt something that ..."</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped talking when he watched Ezekiel and you looking at each other.</p><p>"Why are you fuckers looking at each other like that?" He asked.</p><p>"Gentleman, I believe it's because the queen has just released your soul!" He explained calmly.</p><p>Angel sent him a confused look.</p><p>"What do ya ..."</p><p>"I freed you Angie, you never have to work for Valentino again, you no longer need to prostitute yourself and be a sex slave to anyone, you can do whatever you want!" You explained euphorically.</p><p>Angel didn't show any reaction, he just put his hand on one arm and pinched himself. He wanted to see if he was dreaming, because he dreamed of that exact moment so many times and wept with sadness when he woke up and saw that everything was just the sweet illusion of a dream.</p><p>He still couldn't believe his days of pain, suffering, exploitation and sexual abuse were over.</p><p>"Hey, don't do this!" You said, running up to him. "Are you okay?" You asked worriedly. </p><p>Suddenly, you got scared when Angel fell at your feet, you but soon calmed down when he wrapped his four arms around your waist and pressed his face to your belly, starting to cry with emotion and happiness.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you so much, I can't believe this, I don't even know how to thank you!" He said between loud sobs, the result of his crying.</p><p>You couldn't help but smile and also cry with joy for his happiness. You took his hands and lifted him up. Angel immediately wrapped his arms around his body again and the two of you laughed together when he turned you around.</p><p>"I definitely don't deserve ya, I don't deserve ya to love me!" He said, pressing his forehead to yours.</p><p>"No, don't say that, of course you deserve it!" You murmured, while looking at him sweetly and gently stroking his cheeks with your thumbs.</p><p>Soon after, you felt your cheeks heat up when you felt his soft lips leave a tender kiss on your forehead. You didn't ask to love him the way you did, but now you were completely sure it was what you needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, but ya don't ..." Angel said, but you soon realized that he was a little afraid to say the rest.</p><p>"What?" You asked curiously.</p><p>"It's just, ya know that I live in a hotel for souls to redeem themselves!" He said, taking your hands in his.</p><p>"Yes, I know!" You replied, failing to disguise a sad semblant.</p><p>"And, do ya think I could ...? I mean, ya set me free, then ..."</p><p>You couldn't help but laugh, it was the first time that Angel had fumbled with his own words while talking to you.</p><p>"Angie, if you wanna dedicate yourself to this hotel and redeem your soul, you can,  don't think that because I freed your soul, you owe me some kind of debt. I did it because I love you!" You assured him. "But that doesn't mean that I won't miss you every single day!"</p><p>"I know, but I promise that if I can, we'll communicate every day!" He said while gave you a kiss on the cheek, which alleviated some of the devastating sadness you felt.</p><p>"We have to celebrate!" You said.</p><p>"What?" Angel asked, don't understanding what you said because you spoke too quickly, due to your enthusiasm.</p><p>"Let's celebrate, go somewhere to have fun for this event and we'll go anywhere you want!" You explained.</p><p>"Wow, ya really trying to make me unaccustomed!" He said between soft laughs.</p><p>"You never have to worry about it again, by my side, I'll not allow anything or anyone to hurt you again!" You assured him, gently taking one of his hands and planted a delicate kiss on it.</p><p>"Thanks!" He replied sweetly. "Well, some time ago I heard that there's a beach down here in Hell too. I really wanted to go there like I did when I was alive, but I never had time!" He said, which made your eyes light up.</p><p>"My family has some beach houses on the coast, would you like to go there?" You asked.</p><p>"I'd love to!" He agreed happily. </p><p>"So we have nothing more to discuss, let's go to the beach!" You said euphorically and the two of you started to jump in happiness, hugging each other.</p><p>"Caham, excuse me!"</p><p>Suddenly, you both stopped when Ezekiel caught your eye.</p><p>"Some problem?" You asked him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"It's just that, if there is a problem or something to be solved, your presence here is essential, I don't know if this is the right time for you to travel!" He said, which upset you a lot, you were so excited to travel to the beach with Angel.</p><p>You started to think of a solution, until the idea came up, as if a light bulb lit over your head.</p><p>You searched the drawers on your officer's desk and and between crumpled sheets of paper, broken pencils and an old calculator, you found 2 of your old cell phones, but they still worked.</p><p>"These will be our exclusive cell phones for work, whenever you need my opinion to resolve a matter, you'll call me!" You explained, giving him one of the cell phones. "So, I can travel and even from far, I can solve problems, do you agree with the changes?"</p><p>"Personally, I'm not a big supporter of modern ideas, but we'll do as you please, Your Majesty!" He replied.</p><p>"Perfect!" You applauded. "Now we just need to call Via!"</p><p>"Oh, from what I've seen from just watchin' your cousin, she doesn't seem like someone who really likes to leave the house!" Angel said.</p><p>"Yeah, she prefers to stay at home with her books, but she needs to go out, settle down and have fun with us ..."</p><p>"Woah, I heard some of what you just said and I don't think it's a good idea!"</p><p>As soon as you heard your cousin's voice, you turned around and saw her at your office door.</p><p>"Aw come on Tavi, you promised you were going to be with me all week!" You said, almost begging with your eyes. </p><p>"I said here and not on the beach!" She answered.</p><p>"Cmo'n toots, we promise we won't get ya on our party!" Angel said, which made you laugh. </p><p>"Look, as inviting as it may be, I'm going to have to refuse and that's it!"</p><p>Time skip ...</p><p>"Ohhhhh who's ready to hit the beach?" You asked excitedly, while straightening your car's visors.</p><p>"Us!" Angel shouted equally euphoric.</p><p>"If our parents ask, I was against it!" Via replied, crossing her arms and leaning back in the seat.</p><p>"No worries!" You said, while taking your cell phone.</p><p>"Hey, how far's the beach from here to there?" Angel asked.</p><p>"From what I saw on Vooxgle, about 3 days of car's travel!" You answered.</p><p>"Wait, 3 days?" Angel said, notoriously shocked.</p><p>"Yes, but it'll be cool, let's be like Thelma and Louise!" You said, jumping in the car seat with so much excitement.</p><p>"I already feel myself jumping off a cliff!" Via said.</p><p>"The beach is on the way to where they went, so do you mind if I stop at the hospital to see how my father's doing? My mother doesn't answer my calls, as usual!" You asked.</p><p>"Of course there's no problem, ya must be really worried!" Angel replied, resting a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>You smiled at him and fastened your seat belt.</p><p>"Ok selfie time, everyone getting together!" You said, positioning your hell phone and leaning towards Angel, who was next to you in the passenger seat. "Come on Via!"</p><p>Via rolled her eyes with a smile and leaned forward, resting her arms on your shoulder and Angel's and smiled at the camera.</p><p>"Everyone saying "Road trip"!" You hummed.</p><p>"Road trip!" They both sang in unison and you took the picture.</p><p>"Everyone ready? I'm going to start now!" You said.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" Angel shouted.</p><p>"Okay, go for it!" Via replied, a little more excited than she was before.</p><p>You started the car and soon you were heading towards the coast. The next 3 days were really fun, Angel, Tavi and you talked, laughed, sang your favorite songs and blew up the car of 4 perverts that bothered you with a bazooka shot.</p><p>Arriving at the Coast, you stopped the car at the most expensive hospital there, as your father was a fabulously wealthy monarch, it wasn't difficult to imagine that it was there that he and your mother were taken.</p><p>"Hey, are ya okay?" Angel asked, noting your nervousness when you arrived at the hospital reception.</p><p>"Yes, just a little nervous, but I think it's normal!" You assured him.</p><p>"Maybe they won't allow us to enter the hospital room with you!" Via said.</p><p>"But that's okay, as long as you two are waiting for me!" You said, pulling them both into an affectionate hug.</p><p>The receptionist seemed disinterested, but as soon as she saw who you were, she soon became the most attentive person in all of Hell.</p><p>"Hello, I'd like to know where my father is, please!" You asked politely.</p><p>"OK, just a little minute, Your Highness!" She said, as she checked the notebook with the list of all the patients in the hospital. "Third floor, bedroom number 1!"</p><p>"Alright, so do you know if my mother is here too?" You asked.</p><p>"Oh, your mother recovered quickly from her injuries, she wanted to stay, but the doctor insisted that she go to one of your houses to rest!" She explained.</p><p>"Okay thank you, you helped me a lot!" You thanked her and walked towards the elevator.</p><p>"Hey, only one person at a time is allowed on visits!" She warned you, making you turn around.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll be waiting for you here!" Angel assured you, sending you his beautiful smile.</p><p>"And when we get out of here, we're going to enjoy the beach together!" Via said.</p><p>You smiled and hugged them again.</p><p>"I love you both!" You murmured sweetly.</p><p>"We love you too!" They answered.</p><p>You didn't think you could be more nervous until you entered the room and saw your father again.</p><p>The tears didn't hesitate to spill out of your eyes, he was surrounded by all those devices that prevented his heart from stopping and didn't look like himself. 

He seemed to be in such a peaceful sleep, maybe he didn't even realize he was in a coma.

You slowly approached him, the only sound you heard was your sobs and the constant "pi" from the machine beside his bed.</p><p>You slowly reached out your shaking hand and gently held his hand, entwining it in yours.</p><p>"... Father, I-I don't know if you can hear me, but I think you need to know that things are doing just fine at home, I'm taking care of everything while you're here and ... I really miss you, even though I'm used to you leaving me aside since the day where I was born and letting the maids to take care of me. This is dreadful and I know that we have to pay contempt with contempt, but deep down in my heart... I know that I love you! "</p><p>You buried your face in the mattress and burst into tears, you never thought a situation like that would occur, or that you would say "I love you" to him. Suddenly, you raised your head, your eyes blurred with so many tears, when you felt a tight grip on your hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the penny dropped, you were never so surprised to see that your father, who was currently in a coma, was squeezing your hand tightly!</p><p>You started to laugh with joy, as your tears of sadness turned to tears of happiness, your flame of hope was rekindled and now it was burning stronger than before.</p><p>"Hey, someone come here!" You said, pressing the emergency button in the room to call a nurse. A nurse came in and, on hearing what you said, immediately went to call the doctor.</p><p>"What does that mean, doctor?" You asked intrigued, still not having the courage to let go of your father's hand.</p><p>She carefully analyzed what had happened and smiled at you.</p><p>"Well, I have good news for you, young lady. It means your father is recovering, a little slow recovery, as it depends on how much his nervous system was damaged in the attack, but it's already a start!" She answered.</p><p>"That's more than enough, did you hear, father? You'll be fine!" You said happily, now knowing that, even without standing up or speaking, he was listening to you.</p><p>"I can see that you two are very close!" She commented, delighted with the affectionate way you spoke to him.</p><p>"Well, not really!" You confessed. "But who knows? After this accident, it can change!" You said optimistically.</p><p>She smiled at you and then looked at the watch on her rigt wrist.</p><p>"I'm sorry to inform you, Your Highness, but the time for the visit is over!" She said.</p><p>"Oh, alright, but can I go back?" You asked.</p><p>"Of course, if you want you can get the hospital number so you can call to ask about your father whenever you want!" She answered.</p><p>You gently separated your hand from your father's, ready to go.</p><p>"I'll be back, dad, I promise!" You told him, before you left the room and went back to Angel and Via.</p><p>On the way to one of the hospital corridors, you couldn't help but be surprised to see your mother. She looked as happy as you.</p><p>Despite all the royal marriages around you being formed by demons unhappy with their marriages and living full of extramarital affairs, your parents were lucky to genuinely love each other.</p><p>You didn't hesitate to run towards her, she opened her arms and received you with a strong hug. The first sincere hug that she had given you in the last 18 years of your life.</p><p>"He's recovering, mother, he's recovering!" You announced happily.</p><p>"When they call me, I had to come to see your father!" She said, as she stroked your cheeks with her thumbs. "Did you come to see him too?"</p><p>"Yes, since you don't take my calls to tell me how he is!" You answered bluntly. "Now excuse me, my bestie and my cousin are waiting for me!" You said, right after going your way.</p><p>When you told the big news to Angel and Tavi, and they seemed very happy for you.</p><p>"Now we have one more reason to celebrate!" Angel exclaimed happily.</p><p>"You're right, now let's go straight to the beach!"</p><p>The three of you got in the car and just as you were about to step on the gas, Angel looked desperate.</p><p>"Ah fuck!" He grunted.</p><p>"Angie, what's wrong?" You asked worriedly.</p><p>"I forgot I left all my beach stuff at home!" He said, doing a facepalm and you laughed amused.</p><p>"We decided on this last minute trip, there was no way you could've predicted it!" You said. "And don't worry, I'll buy everything you want or need!" You assured him.</p><p>"Would ya do that for me?" He said, still looking surprised, but at the same time happy and flattered that you would really do anything for him, for being crazy with love.</p><p>"Whatever you want, my cutie patootie!" You replied, affectionately squeezing his cheeks and kissing him on the invisible nose.</p><p>"Ugh you two are so cute they make me want to throw up!" Via grunted.</p><p>"Awww what happened, jealousy? Do you want kisses too?" You joked, leaning back and stealing kisses from her on the cheek.</p><p>"Ew no, fuck off!" She said walking away, but the car was soon filled with laughter from the three of you.</p><p>Time skip...</p><p>Arriving at the house, Angel found it strange how different the beach house was from the others close to it. While the others exaggerated the red and black tones, yours were painted only in light colors like white and yellow. </p><p>"My parents allowed me to decide on the decoration for this one!" You explained. "Did you like it? If you want, we can go to another house ..."</p><p>Suddenly, you got scared when his hands grabbed your face and pulled your head up, giving you a strong kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"I loved it, what are we waiting for? Let's get in!"</p><p>You laughed as you took the keys and opened the front door. After unpacking, the three of you went shopping and almost ended up at the police station when Angel and you started a hair bands war inside the store.</p><p>"What's up, Tavi? We're at the beach, aren't you going to the water?" You asked, when Via put a towel on the floor and sat on the sand.</p><p>"I just put on sunscreen and I don't want to get wet, but have fun!" She replied before taking another spoonful of her ice cream.</p><p>"OK, as you wish!" You said, pretending to accept that she didn't want to go into the sea and ran to Angel, who was floating on the water on an inflatable mattress you bought for him. "What's up Angie? Have you ever traveled to another continent before?" You asked, while holding the edge of the inflatable mattress and started pushing it away from the shore.</p><p>"Hey, hey bitch this is not funny, stop it now!" He shouted, looking angry, but at the same time scared.</p><p>"Alright Mr. Stressed Out, I was just joking around!" You said between chuckles as you walked around and took him back to the beach. "Hey, don't you think Via needs a bath?" You asked.</p><p>He looked at her, who had finished the ice cream and lay down on the towel to sunbathe.</p><p>"Aren'tcha thinking about ...?" He asked, unable to hide a mischievous smile.</p><p>"Yeah!" You answered, walking back into the sand and grabbing one of your sandcastle buckets.</p><p>You filled the bucket with sea water and slowly approached her so she wouldn't notice you, while Angel watched from afar using his hands to hold in the laughter.</p><p>"Watch out for the tsunami!" You screamed as you poured the water all over her.</p><p>Via got up scared, but as soon as she saw what you did, she was furious.</p><p>"Grrr, come back here!" She screamed when she started chasing you down the beach.</p><p>You ran towards the water and splashed it towards her.</p><p>"If you think you're going to get me to play with you, you're very ..."</p><p>Before she continued to speak, you splashed her again.</p><p>"You talk too much!" You scoffed.</p><p>"Oh yes?" She said, right after she started splashing water in your direction.</p><p>But little by little, she started having fun and laug playing with you, which made you happy. Angel smiled and watched affectionately as you two played together.</p><p>You three didn't come home until dusk after the fun day at the beach and as Via was feeling very tired, she went for a nap.</p><p>"So are we going out to dinner?" You asked Angel, while putting the towels to wash.</p><p>"Hey, we don't have to go out to dinner, we can do it ourselves!" He suggested.</p><p>"If you want to make the kitchen explode!" You joked and laughed. "Because until today I'm told that I should be arrested for what I did the last time I tried to cook!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be accompanying ya so that nothing goes wrong!"</p><p>"Then fine!" You smiled. "What are we going to do for dinner? Pizza?"</p><p>"Pizza and pasta are not the only Italian foods, did ya know?" He said. "I already know exactly what we can do!"</p><p>Time skip...</p><p>"Uhhhh are we going to mix wheat flour with mashed potatoes?" You asked, not very confident about that idea.</p><p>"It'll be good, I promise. Now get the flour please!"</p><p>You opened the bag of flour and took a handful in your hand.</p><p>"Oh no!" You said.</p><p>"What's wrong with the flour?" He asked.</p><p>"There's a fly on it!" You lied.</p><p>"Let me see..."</p><p>When Angel bent down to see the fly, you blew the flour all over his face.</p><p>"... Did it fly?" He asked.</p><p>"I think so!" You said between laughs.</p><p>"Was that a rematch because I won the hair bands war?"</p><p>"Haha, you only won because the store security guards told us to stop!" You answered.</p><p>"You're such a bad loser!" He laughed, hugging you so you wouldn't notice that he took a handful of flour. "Oh, I think there's another fly... Right here!"</p><p>When you saw it, your hair was white as if you had aged 50 years.</p><p>"Now it's war!" You screamed as you took another handful of flour and threw it at him again.</p><p>An hour later, Via woke up from her nap and after going to the bathroom, started looking for the two of you around the house.</p><p>"Y/N, guys. Where do you guys ...?" Via said as she arrived at the kitchen, but she looked immensely shocked to see that the kitchen had turned into a war zone. "What the hell happened here?"</p><p>"Don't even ask!" You said between laughs. "Anyway, dinner's ready!"</p><p>Despite the initial shock, she laughed softly and shook her head.</p><p>"It looks good!" She said, as she sat on the chair.</p><p>"Yeah, I wasn't very confident at first, but you're right!" You agreed.</p><p>"What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Angel said.</p><p>You took a little bit of your food and stared at it when you brought the fork close to your mouth.</p><p>"Are ya goin' to eat or not?" Angel asked, resting his head in his hands while looking at you.</p><p>"Okay!" You said, before closing your eyes and ate.</p><p>Your eyes immediately widened, it was as if there was a small party going on in your mouth.</p><p>"Ya liked it, right? I knew it!"</p><p>"I want to marry this gnocchi!" You said, accidentally burying your face in the food.</p><p>"Oh my, I can't believe you did that!" Via said between laughs, when you raised your head and your face was all smeared with tomato sauce and cheese.</p><p>"I did it on purpose!" You said.</p><p>"Yeah sure ya did!" Angel said between soft laughs, while holding your chin and gently cleaned your face with a napkin.</p><p>Late at night, when the two of them have already gone to their rooms and you to yours, you prepared to sleep.</p><p>But despite the day full of games, you weren't able to feel your sleep coming when you settled between the sheets of your spacious bed and rested your head on the soft pillow.</p><p>Soon you had the idea of reading one of Via's books, which she lent you to read in exchange for traveling to the beach with you. You rummaged through your suitcase and picked up the book, taking a good look at the cover. There was nothing very flashy about it, just like all her books.</p><p>You turned on your phone's flashlight, settled back in bed, and opened the book in chapter 1. But before you started reading, you were interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>It was probably Angel wanting to know how the air conditioning in his room worked. You walked to the door and opened it, smiling happily when you saw it there.</p><p>But your smile slowly faded when you looked up to look him in the eye, his look had a singular glow that you knew very well and seemed to eat you alive.</p><p>Upon seeing you, his smile widened even more, revealing his teeth, especially the gold one shining in the dim light of your room.</p><p>"H-hey!" You said, starting to feel your heart pounding against your chest and your legs tremble.</p><p>Without saying anything, he started walking towards you and getting even closer, inexplicably, you took steps back with every inch that he approached you, despite your strong desire to touch him, kiss him and feel him inside you again. </p><p>You freed him and he was no longer obliged to become sexually involved with you, you had already accepted that, it didn't mean that you wouldn't miss living all those wonderful moments, but you were aware that he wasn't attracted to you as you did for him.</p><p>Without paying attention, you tripped over your own bed and fell back on the mattress. Angel wasted no time climbing on top of you, using one pair of hands to hold your wrists and with the other pair, gently stroked your skin.</p><p>Your entire face turned red as a tomato and your eyes refused to stray from him.</p><p>"Heh, did ya really think I was going to end our little naughty adventure without lettin' ya feel a little taste of me one last time?" He whispered seductively, his lips dangerously close to yours.</p><p>Your heart beat so fast that you thought you were going to have a heart attack and you swallowed dry when you finally understood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys!<br/>First of all, I'm sorry for not having updated this story before, it was that I was feeling kind of discouraged after realizing that I suck, even with the things that I thought I was good at.<br/>Second, little spoiler: Angel will give you a little pet! Guess what it will be?<br/>Anyway, here's the chapter, hope you guys like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes shone with wonder at the possibility. But you still weren't sure if Angel really wanted to, or if he felt obligated to have sex with you. Despite wanting a lot, you would disapprove if he didn't. </p><p>"Angie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to!" You said calmly.</p><p>"Babe, ya did a lot for me, I want to have a chance to do somethin' in return for you too. Right now, ya can think a little bit about what you want and not just 'bout me. Besides, I wanna, I'm bored as fuck, so why not?" He replied, the last sentence eliciting a soft laugh from you.</p><p>"... Kiss Me!" You whispered with your hungry look turned to his mouth, your voice hoarse with lust.</p><p>"As ya wish!" He whispered, before leaning over and sealed his mouth to yours.</p><p>An immense happiness washed over you as you kissed and felt the taste of his sweet lips again, you always made the most of every second when you were with him as if it were the last. </p><p>Now that it was for real, you didn't feel a bit sad, you were happy and thankful that he gave you the chance to love him that way last time.</p><p>While your tongues struggled against each other, you moved your arms so that his firm grip released your wrists, which he did and moved his hands to your cheeks. Your free hands quickly went to his head and ran through his soft hair.</p><p>A shiver ran through your body as you felt his fingertips brush over your bare skin, lower and lower and invaded your shorts.</p><p>"A-Angel ..." You moaned softly when his fingers started to trace slow circles on your clit and your legs instinctively opened for him.</p><p>"It's good that you're enjoyin' this time very well!" He murmured, as he started to strip you of your shorts, while you raised your hips to facilitate.</p><p>You quickly getting rid of the bottom of the bikini and brought your hands to your back to undid the loop that held the top, he kept those bright, beautiful eyes on you with a wide smile on his mouth, patiently waiting for you to undressed.</p><p>After tossing all of your clothes aside, you got up and pulled your old lover in for another heated kiss, with the goal of keeping in mind, every detail of those moments to remember fondly after everything is finally over.</p><p>You slid one of your hands down his torso to his shorts. You didn't want to, you needed to feel it in contact with your skin. But for some reason, you were hesitant. Angel laughed mockingly and took you by the hand, intertwining your fingers with his.</p><p>"After all we've been through together, now that you're ashamed?" He asked and you laughed nervously.</p><p>The blush on your cheeks spread across your entire face when he guided your hand himself to his intimacy. You buried your face in the hair on his chest to feel his softness, while you wrapped your fingers around his shaft and started to move your hand slowly, pulling out soft moans from him.</p><p>"Hey, can ya take your hands off me just for a moment?" Angel asked, running his index finger across your lips and you gave it a kiss.</p><p>"Honestly, no!" You replied sincerely, which made him laugh as he walked away a little.</p><p>He lifted his legs and quickly got rid of the only clothes he was wearing, you were too horny to ask why he slept without underwear. Soon he came over and bent down to kiss you again. With a quick movement, you placed your hands on his shoulders and gave 3 smoochies to his lips, before leaving a kiss trail up to his neck.</p><p>"You're beautiful, beautiful, so beautiful ..." You murmured between all the kisses, nibbles, licks and hickeys that you left around his neck, while your hand returned to pumping his dick, now at a faster pace.</p><p>"You're definitely ready for the next guys who come into your life!" Angel said, while again teasing you by playing with your entrance.</p><p>"And I'm definitely sure that none of my experiences with them will be compared to everything I've lived with you!" You replied sweetly between low moans. "How am I going to miss this ..."</p><p>Before you finished the sentence, you got scared when his arms wrapped around your body, turning you and lying you down on your stomach. You soon realized that while he started to fuck you, you could instinctively scratch his back and open up his wounds, which you were still taking care to heal.</p><p>He climbed over you and you squirmed your feet at the feel of his cock hard like rock in your butt.</p><p>"Hey, don't think about it too much ok? When we think too much about the future, we can't enjoy the present enough!" He whispered camly in your ear.</p><p>"You're right. You're wiser than you look!" You said.</p><p>"I know, thanks for noticing!" He said, while resting two of his hands on your waist. "Now where were we?"</p><p>Without further ado, he slowly pushed himself inside you, the mixture of pain and pleasure making you let out a loud cry accompanied by a soft moan from him.</p><p>"Hey, hang on there sweetie!" Angel murmured, starting to move his hips and fucking you at a steady pace, reaching the places inside you that you couldn't reach with your own fingers. </p><p>"I-Ah! I-I'll, I'll t-try!" You babbled, tightening the sheets and stammering between moans.</p><p>"If you're a good girl and not cum too quickly, I'll give ya some reward!" He whispered in your ear, then bent down and left little kisses on your back.</p><p>"O-okay, I can do it, I can do it!" You said, encouraging yourself, what seemed to have worked, making you breathe a great sigh of relief.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" He groaned when started to feel your walls tighten around his cock, while reaching out a pair of arms and clasped his hands with yours. He was really impressed by your strong grip. "Ya like how it feels sweetie? Ya like when I destroy you from behind?"</p><p>"AH fuck yeah!" You roared out loud, arching your back in pleasure. "You feel so good inside me baby!"</p><p>Shortly thereafter, as he continued to push against you with his strong and ruthless thrusts, you began to feel his other four hands start to squeeze your breasts painfully and his nails sinking into your skin below your black feathers, creating furrows and making your skin bleed.</p><p>The pain caused by the squeezes and scratches began to send more and more sparks of pleasure through your body, making your screams even louder and you rolled your eyes. </p><p>"Holy fucking shit, I-I'm gonna cum!" You screamed when you started to feel your climax approaching.</p><p>"Do ya remember how things went the first time? Let's try again, shall we?" Angel said in his ear between breathless moans.</p><p>"Whatever you want, my love!" You replied, turning your head and tried to kiss him, failing miserably.</p><p>"A-Angel, let me ..."</p><p>Before you finished the sentence, his fingers curled in your hair and pulled, making your neck bend slightly back.</p><p>"Nah, ya know what to say!" He said, tracing a trail of kisses on your cheek to your shoulder.</p><p>Angel wasn't used to being a top when he had sex, but sometimes you forgot that he was a porn actor and one hell of a porn actor. When he was with you or any other woman, he just had to pretend he was recording for a new porn video in just one take.</p><p>"D-Daddy!" You moaned loudly, hoping you had done right.</p><p>"Dassit baby, let everyone in this house know who's in charge here!" He murmured luxuriously. </p><p>You were too lost in ecstasy to make a joke you would normally do, wanting more than anything for time to stop right there, so you never had to part with him. </p><p>"Fuck me harder 'till I can't walk, daddy!" You whined, feeling your orgasm getting closer and closer.</p><p>Your legs and arms muscles stiffened when you finally couldn't take another second and collapsed, burying your face in the mattress to stifle a loud groan so high-pitched, that it would probably burst a few eardrums.</p><p>Angel continued pounding it hard until he also fell apart inside you, screaming your name and filling your vaginal walls with his cum.</p><p>"Did I do well?" You asked enthusiastically between heavy breaths, when he lay down next to you.</p><p>"Eh no!" He said despondently, turning his face to the ceiling.</p><p>"Oh!" It was the only thing you said, failing to hide your sadness at letting him down. "Okay, even so ..."</p><p>"Oh c'mon, change this sad little face, I'm just kiddin', ya naive bitch!" He said in a playful tone, while tickling you.</p><p>"Good, then!" You said between giggles. "As I was saying, thank you so much!"</p><p>"For?" He asked, raisingan eyebrow. </p><p>"For allowing this to happen one last time. I mean, I know you're not attracted to me and such, but you did it. Now you're free, you're the owner of yourself and no one can make you do anything against your will!"</p><p>Angel took a deep breath. He hadn't told you yet, but there were times when he felt extremely guilty for not matching your strong feelings for him, because you were, well, a woman. </p><p>But you were a woman who treated him better than all the men he had been with before, so you were special enough for him to do something for you in return.</p><p>"All of this thanks to ya!" He said. "I'll be forever grateful!"</p><p>You smiled at him, happy because he was happy. You got up and took the sheets to cover yourself to sleep. You were a little uncomfortable with the sticky sperm oozing between your legs, but you'd take care of that the next day with a bath.</p><p>"Hey, what are ya doing?" Angel asked.</p><p>"Covering me up to sleep, I think!" You answered.</p><p>"Sleep? Pfft, our night has barely started!" He whispered, moving closer and lifted your chin with his index finger.</p><p>You couldn't help but be surprised when he said that, but you were happy.</p><p>"Do you ... Want another round?" You asked, as he brushed the messy bangs from your hair out of your eyes.</p><p>"Do ya really love me?" He laughed. "We haven't had a chance to use this little beauty here yet!"</p><p>Your eyes widened in awe when Angel took from where you didn't know where he got it from, a medium sized red dildo with two tips on each side.</p><p>"If Your Majesty agrees, of course ..."</p><p>"I do, I do, I sure do!" You said, so fast that he almost didn't understood.</p><p>"Ok I got it I think!" He said between laughs.</p><p>"Ooooh I'm so ..." You said, while covering your flushed face with your locks of hair.</p><p>While you almost dying of embarrassment, you felt Angel's hands gently hold yours and pushed them away from your face. You looked at him and smiled shyly, the blush on your face remained.</p><p>"Gosh why are ya so fuckin' cute?" He said, while squeezing your cheeks.</p><p>"I had nothing to do with this, I swear!" You joked, which made him laugh.</p><p>Soon after, Angel approached his face and pressed his lips against yours. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back with overwhelming passion, while 2 of his arms wrapped around your torso and pulled you closer to him.</p><p>"Will you want to be on top of me again?" You asked when you two broke up to breathe.</p><p>"Um, yes, but do ya promise it won't make the injuries on my back worse?" He asked seriously.</p><p>You became thoughtful, in the heat of the moment, it could happen. Until the idea came up.</p><p>"Do you want to hold my wrists to feel safe then?" You asked.</p><p>"Are you going to be okay with this?"</p><p>"Yeah, no worries!" You assured him.</p><p>A suggestive smile opened on his lips as he looked at you, before he pushed you away and you fell back on the bed. He bent down and captured your lips in a quick kiss, before picking up the dildo he had put aside while you two make out.</p><p>He positioned one of the tips and slowly pushed, penetrating his butthole and a loud groan left his mouth, you watched with fascination the expression of pleasure that appeared on his face.</p><p>You immediately raised your arms towards him, two of his hands wrapped around your wrists in a firm grip, but not so strong as to hurt you and pinned them to the mattress.</p><p>Your fists clenched tightly and a low moan echoed from your throat as you felt the other tip of the dildo penetrate your entrance, sliding easily through the immense amount of your sexual fluids.</p><p>"S-shit!" He groaned, starting to move his hips slowly and penetrating both of you at the same time.</p><p>In an attempt to please him even more, you worked hard and moved your hips against his thrusts, which worked and luckily gave you pleasure too, when the dildo sank further into you and reached your g spot.</p><p>"You're so good to me baby!" He whispered between moans against your face, you lifted your trembling lips and kissed him lovingly.</p><p>It didn't take long for you to start feeling the peak of your arousal again, but before it did, Angel stopped and tossed the dildo aside.</p><p>You knew he was up to something and was very curious to know what.</p><p>"So?" You asked between your heavy breaths.</p><p>He just smirked and lowered himself to your face, whispering his "plan" in your ear. As soon as he told you, you became shocked, incredulous, astonished, but happy too, all at the same time and did not know how to deal with so many emotions.</p><p>"Ya don't wanna...?"</p><p>"No, but wait, are you sure that ...? I don't know if ..."</p><p>"Just shut up and let's go!" He said between chuckles, getting off you and lying down, waiting for you.</p><p>You took a deep breath and crawled over to him, placing your legs on either side of his body. Your shyness took over your actions again and your mind went completely blank, not knowing what to do.</p><p>Suddenly, Angel's hands wrapped around his waist and leaning forward, he stuck his tongue in your entrance and started licking voraciously, as if he really was enjoying what he was doing. Your whole body shuddered and a strangled moan left your lips, your eyes rolled up so much that you thought you had gone blind.</p><p>"Oh fuck, p-please don't stop!" </p><p>"The position is called 69 for a reason, sweetie!" He murmured against your intimacy, before returning to work on you.</p><p>Understanding his hint, you leaned forward and took him in your mouth, sucking greedily and swirling your tongue around his shaft. Your orgasm started to approach again, although you weren't as good as he was, you did your best to make him feel as good as you did.</p><p>"God fuckin' damnit, I-I'm so close, keep going!" He warned between gasping moans.</p><p>You started pumping his cock again, as fast as your hand could, while licking and turning your tongue on his tip, causing him to finally cum along with a loud cry. His sperm filled your mouth, you totally rejected the taste, but this time you swallowed to the last drop, since it was the last time you'd do that.</p><p>After recovering some of his energy, two of his fingers pushed hard into and out you as fast as he could, while his tongue traced circles on your clit, movements that quickly induced you again to the wonderful sensation of orgasm.

</p><p>"... Well, the last time I rocked your world!" He said after a brief moment of silence, when the two of you lay down next to each other.</p><p>"Can I thank you now?" You joked.</p><p>"You're welcome!" He said, winking at you and then yawning.</p><p>"Awww are you sleepy?" You asked in a baby voice.</p><p>"Oh, stop!" He said, giving you a little push. "Yeah, we better sleep. Unless you want another round!"</p><p>"Oh no, I couldn't do it even if I wanted to!" You said.</p><p>"I know, I'm just kidding!" He said between laughs.</p><p>"If you want, you can go back to your bedroom!"</p><p>"Nah, I'm going to stay here!" Angel replied, resting his arms behind his head and leaning back against the headboard.</p><p>"I'm not complaining at all!" You laughed.</p><p>You two were talking for the next 10 minutes, until sleep won out and you fell asleep.</p><p>When he was transported to the land of dreams, his dream started out quiet and beautiful, where he was in a beautiful field, the sky was blue and the sun was shining, painting the landscape of golden and warming his skin.</p><p>He delicately ran his fingertips over the beautiful flowers that adorned the field, until a sweet and familiar voice called to him.</p><p>"Anthony!"</p><p>As he looked up, a huge smile broke across his lips when he recognized someone he hadn't seen in a long time, but he missed her a lot. She was one of the only people in the family who treated him with love and who was in heaven and not in hell.</p><p>"M-mama?"</p><p>He didn't hesitate to run up to her and gave her the biggest hug. Tears streamed down his cheeks at the feel of her soft hands stroking his head.</p><p>"I miss ya so much!"</p><p>"Not much as I do, my little angel ..." Suddenly, he became confused when his mother's sweet voice became the shuddering voice of the person he hated most in life. "Now's the time to get back on the street and make more money for me, Angel cakes!"</p><p>He looked scared up and screamed in terror when his mother slowly transformed into that monster that had been tormenting him for 70 years since he arrived in hell.</p><p>Valentino broke into a frightening smile as he slowly pulled a whip out of his coat and beat it mercilessly against him.</p><p>"No, don't do that ..."</p><p>When Angel started to turn in his sleep, he ended up waking you up. You were confused, but soon scared, when you received a strong blow from him on your cheek.</p><p>"Angie, what ...?" You asked indignantly as you rubbed your aching cheek, but soon calmed down when you realized he was having a nightmare.</p><p>"No, no, please get out, stop, stop, it hurts, please stop ... NO!" He screamed and woke up, looking totally desperate and gradually calming down when he saw that nothing he had dreamed of was real.

</p><p>"What happened? Did you had a nightmare?" You asked worriedly.</p><p>He didn't answered to your question, just started to cry compulsively, which caused your heart to tighten.</p><p>"I can already imagine who you dreamed of!" You said, wrapping him in a comforting hug that he accepted.</p><p>"It seems impossible, as much as I was finally freed and I no longer need to be his slave, it seems that I'll never get rid of him, everything bad that he has done to me will haunt me for all eternity!" He said between loud sobs, while you never let go of the hug and tears were also streaming down your eyes, because of the strong empathy you were feeling.</p><p>"Angie, I know that painful moments are really hard to forget, maybe we'll never be able to forget, but someday, we can get over it. I know everything will be okay  and you'll be able to redeem your soul. And someday, even after that happens, I'll always be by your side. Always!" You murmured sweetly, while your hands gently caressed his skin.

</p><p>"Ya promise?" He asked between sniffs.</p><p>"I promise!" You assured, before giving him a tender kiss on the forehead. "Let's sleep again?" You asked.</p><p>"I don't know, what if I'm gonna have a bad dream again?" He said, a little apprehensive. 

</p><p>"I'll be here to confort you if it happens again. Hey, If I sing to you, will you be able to sleep?"</p><p>"Hmm, yeah I think so!" He replied, soon after, lying down.</p><p>You covered him with your blanket and also lay down, holding one of his hands.</p><p>You started to sing to him, turning your voice into melodic verses and filling him with love and fondness. At the end of the song, he finally fell asleep, with a small, but immensely precious smile on his face.</p><p>"Good night, honey!" You whispered, before slowly closing your eyes and falling asleep too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas late too lol. The quarantine made me review a cartoon that I haven't watched since my pre-teens and if it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't see it's awesomely good as I remembered it and I'm very excited, even though it ended last year. Anyway, hope you guys like this new chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, you slowly opened your eyes. The first thing you saw after your blurred vision became normal, was the small table next to the bed, indicating that you rolled over in your sleep.</p><p>You smiled at the fact that Angel had no other nightmare to disturb his mind, it was already morning and you didn't have to wake up in the middle of the daybreak again.</p><p>When you looked to the side to contemplate him in his sleep, you were astonished to see that there was nothing on your side but sheets messed up by what had happened there the night before.</p><p>"Angel?" You called for him, to check if he was in your bathroom. He wasn't there.</p><p>You pushed aside the sheets that covered your legs and got off the bed, going to the bathroom to wash yourself. The white shorts you wore to the beach were the only thing you were wearing, you slowly slid them onto your feet to the floor and undressed.</p><p>You went into the glass bath with gold accents and opened the shower for a few seconds to get wet.</p><p>You took the soap, but when you were about to lather up, you started feeling a sensation, as if it were a twinge in your chest.</p><p>The soap fell from your hands and a scream echoed through the bathroom, when the twinges became an excruciating pain, you began to desperately draw air through your mouth to breathe, since you felt as if invisible hands were squeezing your neck and suffocating you, together with a feeling of distress that washed over you.</p><p>You hadn't told anyone yet, but it wasn't the first time you felt that way. It all started, well, after you met Angel.</p><p>It would be so fanciful to say it could be the symptoms of your heartbroken by rejection, despite being a princess/temporary queen, your life was anything but a fairy tale, where despite all the bad things that happened to the protagonist, they ended the story happily ever after.</p><p>You had no idea how your story would end, since the end of one also meant the beginning of a brand new one. But you learned that after a while, it passed. After 5 minutes, which seemed to have lasted 5 hours, those agonizing moments stopped.</p><p>You were lucky that it always happened when you were alone, you didn't want Angie and Tavi to worry about you, since they had their own problems to solve.</p><p>After washing and putting on clean clothes, you walked into the kitchen, smiling when you found Via sitting at the table and taking an apple from the fruit basket and Angel placing a jar of juice on the table.</p><p>When he noticed your arrival in the room, he gave a beautiful smile.</p><p>"Morning, sleepyhead!" He hummed.</p><p>"Hey!" You greeted him cheerfully and sat down on one of the chairs. "Good morning cuz, did you sleep well?"</p><p>"What do you think?" She replied while taking a bite of the fruit.</p><p>"No?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"At first I couldn't sleep with such noise in this house, if you know what I mean!" She said, looking at you. "So I had to put my headphones on until the noise stopped!"</p><p>After what your cousin said, your entire face reddened, while Angel laughed as if she had told a joke.</p><p>"Ya don't have to worry about it anymore, yesterday was the last time we fucked!" He said between laughs, while mixing a cup of coffee with a spoon and took a sip.</p><p>"Subtlety is not your forte, huh?" You asked, as the blush on your cheeks intensified from what he said.</p><p>"Nope, get used to it toots!" He replied, winking at you. </p><p>Via smiled and laughed softly, which made you smile, because it was the third time she laughed while in your presence.</p><p>"Oh, I was forgetting already. While you were sleeping, I went out and got ya a little surprise somethin'!" Angel said, getting up and walking to the pantry.</p><p>You were extremely surprised, it was usually you who spoiled Angel with gifts, like all the swimsuits and beach shorts in every shade of pink imaginable, colorful buoys and sunglasses, that you didn't want to see the price of the labels attached to them, but they seemed to be really expensive.</p><p>But nothing was too expensive, as long as it was to make your cutie protégé happy.</p><p>"What it is?" You asked enthusiastically.</p><p>"If I'd tell ya, it wouldn't be a surprise!" He hummed as he entered the pantry.</p><p>"You know what it is?" You asked your cousin.</p><p>"Nope, when I woke up he was here making breakfast!" She replied, taking a sip of her glass of juice.</p><p>Angel came out with a beautiful gift box, emblazoned with yellow and pink stripes and a red bow. He undid the bow and removed the cap, leaving you confused, because from your point of view, it looked like a simple empty box.</p><p>Suddenly, you gasped when 2 fluffy white paws appeared out of the box, you got up and almost died of cuteness when you saw that it was a small white rabbit, with drooping ears, muzzle moving non-stop and bright pink eyes looking at you.</p><p>She had a noose around her neck, it wasn't hard to guess that she was your gift.</p><p>"The instant I laid eyes on this lil' princess, I knew you were goin' to fall in love with her!" He said, as you took her out of the box.</p><p>"Hi sweetheart, hi!" You spoke to her, while she continued to look at you with those curious and charming eyes.</p><p>Via wasn't paying much attention, but as soon as she saw your little bunny, she was also enchanted by her.</p><p>"Awww what a cute little thing!" She said.</p><p>"What did you say, Miss Gothic?" You asked ironically, since she always rejected everything that was colorful and adorable.</p><p>"What? I mean, whatever, she's cute!" She said, regaining her tough-girl stance and blew out the bangs out of her eye.</p><p>"I knew you were going to say that!" Angel said, as he returned to the pantry and returned from there with another small rabbit in his arms, but this one had black fur and seemed to have a dark attitude, which was totally overshadowed by the cuteness. "Maybe you like this little one more here!"</p><p>Via couldn't hide how delighted she was and immediately accepted the bunny, without fear of letting her soft side appear.</p><p>"Did ya like it?" Angel asked, smiling genuinely when he saw you happy. </p><p>"If I like it? I loved it. Thank you so much Angie!" You answered, hugging him with one of your arms.</p><p>"That's the last I could do, compared to everything you've ever done for me, she'll take care of ya, when I'm not here anymore!" He said sweetly. </p><p>"Stop you're going to make me cry and you haven't even gone to heaven yet!" You replied between soft laughs and tears.</p><p>The next few days were fun, until, after returning home after another day at the beach, something happened that you never thought would happen: Your business cell phone rang.</p><p>"Don't worry, it must be just a small problem that I can solve talking about right here!" You assured Angie and Via, when they seemed concerned that the 3 of you were going to have to go home.</p><p>"Hello? Good night Ezequiel, what do I owe your call to?"</p><p>"Your Majesty, I am sorry to inform you that you will have to return home!"</p><p>"What?" His eyes widened. "But why? Tell me what the problem is that I solve here!"</p><p>"That is the problem, it is not a problem that can be solved from the coast, your presence is requested!"</p><p>You gave a sad sigh, seeing that there was no way.</p><p>"Okay, where is it?" You asked, totally uninterested.</p><p>"You will have to go to, let me see ... Pentagram City, a business meeting with overlord Valentino in exactly 4 days!"</p><p>The moment you heard that name, your spine froze and your fingers started to squeeze your phone so hard that you were almost able to break it in two.</p><p>"Uhhh ... Your Majesty?" He asked, when nothing else was said on the other end of the line.</p><p>"I'll go!" You answered.</p><p>"Explained, I'll see you when you get back, see you!"</p><p>"See you!" You said, taking the phone out of your ear and ended the call.</p><p>"From the look you're making, ya don't have good news, do ya?" Angel said.</p><p>"No, we're going to have to go back and I'm really sorry, I know you two are having a great time on this trip ..."</p><p>Suddenly, you got scared and stopped talking when the two hugged you.</p><p>"It's okay sugar, if it weren't for ya, I'd probably never see the sea and we had fun enough, right Via?"</p><p>"Yes, it was nice to spend a few days in your company and away from my parents' fights. Thanks for taking me out of the house!"</p><p>"I love you guys so much!" You said, almost crying.</p><p>"We love you too!" They answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter in this story, but I'm feeling kinda a lot discouraged these times.<br/>I swear that I'm trying more than anything not to be upset by the fact that my story is lost in the midst of several more popular and more loved stories, but unfortunately it's stronger than me.<br/>I don't know what I do, I already thought about deleting it, but despite that I feel I can regret it and a lot of this decision, after all it is a story that I love so much.<br/>So until I decided what to do, I decided to take a break for a few months and see if my inspiration comes back, I'm confident because unexpected things always happen in my life lol.<br/>Well, I guess this is it. I hope to write again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Warning 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, guys! I missed writing this story so much. Warning: If you don't wanna read a 19-year-old girl's sticky vent, stop here and wait for the next chapter I'll post tomorrow, see ya O3O.</p><p>So, in this little break I reflected on myself and saw how wrong I was in wanting to almost exclude this story so important to me, just because of a creative block, writers have it all the time.</p><p>And I feel like I've devalued you all, and I don't know how to show how sorry I am. It wasn't on purpose, it's just that I need my antidepressants to be able to see that the world is not so bad and everything good I do becomes bad and I think I'm a total failure.</p><p>I realized that I had to stop comparing myself with others and that if I don't have that much recognition, it's because the problem is with me. I want to get better and I'll strive to improve every day, I mean, I LOVE writing, it's my life and one of my greatest passions, whenever I have these ideas that turn into stories I'm like "All this really came from my head?" and I feel a joy that cannot be explained.</p><p>I feel that this is my purpose and I shouldn't and will never stop, I hope you like what I thought for this story's ending as much as me, bye :3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching your maids doing it for you since you were a little raven, you ended up learning how to fold clothes and straighten the bedding by yourself. </p><p>You sat on the edge of your bed and organized everything you took in your suitcase, a small smile formed on your face when you remember the sweet memories of childhood, where you were too innocent to realize how much you missed your parents.</p><p>But when you remembered that the trip was over, your smile slowly faded and you let out a sad sigh. It was true when they said that everything good is short-lived, but it was good for the three of you to be away for a while from things that made you unhappy.</p><p>You closed your eyes to wipe away some involuntary tears that escaped your eyes. But suddenly, you felt something soft and light at the same time pressed into your left leg.</p><p>You lowered your head and saw that it was your bunny Angelina, name you baptized her, because it means "angel" and she looked more like an little angel than a bunny demon although she has 4 eyes and little horns on her forehead. </p><p>She looked at you with those beautiful, sad little round eyes, as if she understood that you unfairly had few happy and many unhappy moments in the lives you led.</p><p>You smiled a little and stroked her little head, running your fingertips from the beginning of the forehead, to the end of her long, soft ears. You felt like you could do that forever, caress her fluffy hair made you feel good.</p><p>Despite the little time you two had spent together, you had become attached to her more than any other pet you have ever had. It was way beyond she being a gift from Angel, she seemed to have a mutual attachment for you.</p><p>You put the suitcase on the floor and held it by the handle.</p><p>"Come on Angie." You said.</p><p>Your little bunny immediately got out of bed and jumped in the suitcase, settling down so she wouldn't fall when you started walking.</p><p>"Is everyone ready to go?" You shouted when you reached the living room, where the three of you talked, laughed and played games together. It was a really good time.</p><p>"Everything's ready!" Angel hummed, dragging his suitcase with difficulty, which had so many things that it looked like it would open at any moment and clothes and other beach things would fly through the air.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess this is it." Via said, also arriving with her suitcase and her pet bunny in her arms, whom she called Cassiopeia. Just like you, your cousin instantly became attached to her bunny.</p><p>On the way back, you had to go through a road where you had the perfect view of the ocean. You three watched the sea on the horizon for one last time, while the wind blew in your hairs.</p><p>Suddenly, you had an idea. You turned your car against the road and parked on the sidewalk.</p><p>"What are you up to?" Tavi asked, leaning from the back seat to talk to you.</p><p>"It's still morning, we don't need to be in such a hurry." You said, as you opened the car door and walked towards the sea.</p><p>Even if you were wetting your sneakers, you allowed the waves to cover your feet one last time.</p><p>Not long after, Tavi and Angel joined you, clasping their hands in each of yours. You smiled serenely and gave their hands a little squeeze. Distracted by the gaze that traveled over the horizon, you were startled when the sea water splashed on you.</p><p>After the fright, you wiped your face and looked up to the right. Angel had a small smile on his lips, he looked at you briefly and looked away. You gave a mischievous smile and kicked the water towards him, wetting him.</p><p>"Oh that's how it's gonna be? It's on." He said, bending down, but instead of pouring water on you, he purposely splashed the water on Via.</p><p>Your cousin seemed extremely indignant at first, but soon joined in the fun, you didn't even care if you guys would get in your adored car all wet, the genuinely happy expression on their faces made it worth it.</p><p>Time skip ...</p><p>In the middle of the road, You stopped to refuel your car and stretch your legs a little bit. Via decided to stay in the car listening to music. She smiled at her father's message, asking if she had enjoyed the trip she made with you.</p><p>"I liked it more than I'd have imagined," she typed with a half smile on her lips.</p><p>A few minutes later, her father sent another message saying that he was happy for her and warning that when she arrived, he had a surprise for her.</p><p>Despite being immensely curious, Via decided to wait and see what it was.</p><p> Angel turned on his cell phone again, which he left off for the entire trip, so as not to be disturbed by that miserable moth. But he was no longer afraid, as he no longer belonged to the overlord and knew that you would protect him to the end.</p><p>For some reason, there were no angry messages or calls from him, but there were worried messages from his best friend, Charlie, Vaggie and one person in particular who made his heart flutter and the biggest smile opened on his lips. </p><p>He always felt in his heart that that grumpy cat felt something for him, but he didn't admit it for some reason.</p><p>"Husk do cares about me!" He said to himself mentally, surprised, but at the same time delighted.</p><p>"Did that motherfucker bother you?" You asked, taking him out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Thank fuckin' God no!" He laughed. "I know you're goin' to love meet Cherri."</p><p>Angel told you about Cherri during the trip, said she was the only demon besides you who cared about him. The fact that she was good for Angel made you immediately trust her, even though you didn't know her in person yet.</p><p>"I hope we don't have to split you in half." You joked and he laughed softly. </p><p>"Don't worry about it, despite the badass attitude, she's one of the coolest souls I've met down here." He said, turning the phone screen towards you, showing you one of her photos for the first time. </p><p>She was a Cyclops demon, rebellious pink hair, but at the same time it looked shiny and silky, white skin and tattoos on her body, the blouse she wore embellished her breasts in a way that would captivate anyone who saw her.</p><p>Through the photo, you could see that she had an intense and penetrating look, as if she was saying "I'm gonna explode you from the insides" with her look, but it was oddly seductive. A shiver ran down your spine and your heart sped up. You didn't have to admit to yourself that she was one of the most gorgeous demons that your eyes had ever seen.</p><p>"Wow..." You said, as soon as you got your speech back. "She's so..."</p><p>You barely finished the sentence and Angel didn't miss the opportunity to tease you.</p><p>"Oooohhh someone's in love with Sugar Tits!" He hummed, starting to dance around you, while you struggled to remain with a serious expression on your face, but ended up giving up and smiled while shooking your head. "But I think I understand ya toots, if I didn't like dicks I'd have buried my head in that pair of melons a long time ago." He said casually.</p><p>Your eyes widened and your cheeks reddened with embarrassment at what he said, you couldn't understand why you weren't used to Angel's pervert comments yet.</p><p>"D-don't be ridiculous, I barely know her." You denied, crossing your arms.</p><p>"Awww look at those wittle chubby cheeks, you're soooo damn adorable." He said, starting to squeeze and play with your cheeks.</p><p>"You're lucky that I love you." You murmured.</p><p>Back on the road, you were thoughtful about Cherri, Angel was kinda wrong, for you, love at first sight doesn't exist.</p><p>But you definitely felt something when you saw her and you were feeling confused, you mean, you always considered yourself straight and you had never been attracted to a woman before. Until you met her.</p><p>When you met her on a more personal level, would you fall in love with her? You thought to yourself.</p><p>When you realized what you were doing, you shook your head to try to get rid of those thoughts, after suffering a heartbreak, the last thing you needed was to fall in love again.</p><p>That day, you called to the hospital again and was a little upset by the news that your father hadn't improved since the time he held your hand. But no matter how long it took for him to recover, you knew that after what he went through, he wanted to connect and be the father he never was to you.</p><p>Arriving at your castle, you left Via and you smiled when you saw your uncle Stolas welcoming you all with joy. You were surprised when she confessed on that trip that it wasn't always like that, that her family wasn't the dream family you thought it was, it was more like the nightmare family.</p><p>The day she confessed this, the three of you connected even more emotionally, feeling that you could confess anything to each other.</p><p>"There here is, the two most beautiful princesses in all of Hell!" He exclaimed happily, pressing Via and you further into his long, thin arms. "Oh my, and who is this lovely little creature?" He asked, noticing the bunny in his daughter's arms.</p><p>"Dad, Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia, dad." Tavi introduced them to each other with a smile on her lips. "Angel gave her to me."</p><p>"Did you named your pet bunny after my favorite constelation?" Stolas said, totally thrilled.</p><p>Via nodded with a smile.</p><p>"That's so sweet of you my princess, I really appreciate, welcome to the family little Cassiopeia." He said between soft laughs. </p><p>"Well, I'm already leaving again." You said, pointing to your car parked outside the castle, where Angel watched everything from the front seat's window.</p><p>Stolas looked and was extremely amazed, realizing that you were not exaggerating when you told him that your lover's beauty was truly overwhelming, second to none, so stunning that he looked like a creature from heaven.</p><p>"Oh goodness, is that your lover?" Your uncle asked still incredulous and waved back to Angel when the spider demon waved to him.</p><p>"Yeah. Well, technically he was. Now he's just my best friend, but I'm lucky to have him in my life anyway." You specified, while looking affectionately at him and smiled when he kissed his right hand and blew a kiss in your direction.</p><p>"But dad, what's the surprise for me?" Via asked, notoriously anxious after waiting 3 days to find out what was.</p><p>Stolas' smiling and happy face soon became a sad expression, which caused dismay between your cousin and you. She and you looked at each other with a look of worry.</p><p>"... Dad? What happened?" She asked.</p><p>"My daughter... I got divorced and got your custody!" He announced happily.</p><p>You smiled widely at their luck. Despite being really creepy, your uncle was the best uncle anyone could have and deserved to be with someone he loved and loved him back. </p><p>"Oh, so that's why you sent her to spend a few weeks with me, right?" You asked.</p><p>"Exactly, my little raven." He replied. "I didn't want her to be stressed out in the middle of a divorce and a custody fight."</p><p>On the other hand, she couldn't believe what her father had said. The days of fights, screams and broken plant pots that hit her so violently that she ended up in the hospital 3 times were over and now it was no longer a dream, it was reality.</p><p>"... Are you serious, Dad?" She asked, after finally recovering her speech.</p><p>"You know I'd never lied to you about such a subject, my starfire." He replied, while gently putting a bang of her hair back in place. "It wasn't easy, you know how your mother is, but I would never give up on you."</p><p>Tavi smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks, he actually kept his promise not to leave her behind. A few seconds later, she surprised her father with another hug, which he gladly accepted. </p><p>You smiled and walked towards the gate, but suddenly stopped when you felt a hand lightly squeezed your arm.</p><p>"Cuz, wait!" Via said.</p><p>You turned to her again and she held your hands in hers, her eyes had a sincerity you had never seen before.</p><p>"I just wanted to say..." She hesitated for a few instants, but finally decided to speak. "Thank you for everything, remember when we were little and we said we were best friends with each other?"</p><p>"Yeah, why would I forget?" You said sweetly. </p><p>"In the time we spent together again, I saw that we still are, I want to have the opportunity to tell you this more often."</p><p>"What are you talking about? This permission has always been granted, bestie!" You assured her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Say, someday in the future, would you like to go on a trip with me for all 7 rings? Let's get to know all the sights of the rings together and we won't skip any place." </p><p>"Are you kidding?" She said, immediately getting excited about the idea. "I hate to travel, but I'd love to to this trip with you cuz. I'll be able to go, right, dad?"</p><p>"I will agree with anything that pleases you, my owlet." Your uncle replied with a smile.</p><p>You smiled and pulled her into another hug.</p><p>"See you when I get back from Pentagram City." You said, finally leaving the yard to getting in the car again.</p><p>But suddenly, you felt the warmth of Stolas' hand on your shoulder.</p><p>"Darling, before you two go, will you please allow me to talk with Angel for a minute?" He asked politely. </p><p>You were confused and at the same time curious, but in any case, you allowed it.</p><p>"I don't see why not." You replied with a shrug.</p><p>Your uncle booped your beak and walked over to your car.</p><p>"What do you think my dad is gonna talk to him about?" Via leaned over and asked in a whisper.</p><p>"I have no idea." You whispered back. </p><p>But then you understood, when after whispering something in Angel's ear, he handed him a piece of paper. Angel smiled and winked at your uncle, while Stolas blew a kiss to him.</p><p>"They really don't waste any time." You said between laughs and shook your head.</p><p>Finally, you started the car and shared one last wave with your uncle and cousin, before driving to your next destination, straight to Pentagram City which would happily take less than 1 day of travel.</p><p>"So what's the plan?" Angel asked when you hit the road again.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You asked, pretending not to know what he is talking about, but you did have a plan.</p><p>"I mean, business meeting ... Valentino ..." He said. Pronouncing his name still chilled his spine.</p><p>"Oh, about that ..." You said, but in the middle of the sentence a low giggle started, which gradually became a sinister laugh and you took on your demonic form.</p><p>"Umm bitch you're scarin' me." The spider demon said, amazed that you could go from a cute raven demon to a hideous and scary being.</p><p>"That fucking asshole doesn't lose by waiting." You murmured in your demonic voice. "Nobody does any harm to those I love and get away with it."</p><p>Angel wanted to believe that you were going to do what was right and that everything would be okay, but he couldn't help but be extremely worried about you. He had an extremely bad feeling that you should fear Valentino a little more and not be too confident that everything would work out so easily. </p><p>He knew that that deplorable being had cards up his sleeve.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the Porn Studios, Vox was going around in circles for so long, it wouldn't be long before he drilled a hole in the ground.</p><p>From time to time, he looked out the light blue window, immensely concerned about your arrival. Meanwhile, Valentino was having a completely opposite reaction: He put on his favorite tunes and planned to drink a bottle of cognac to the last drop, celebrating in advance the success of his brilliant plan.</p><p>Tired of being silent, he decided to ask for an explanation.</p><p>"I wonder why you're not a little worried at all, do you have any idea what she might do to you because of Angel? Why the fuck did you had the brilliant idea of calling her for a business meeting, since you have no business to discuss with her?" He said, which made his overlord partner send him a disinterested look and take another sip directly from the bottle.</p><p>"Oh Voxy, it looks like you don't know me." He said faking outrage, as he put the bottle of alcohol over the table and put on two blue gloves, making Vox even more confused than before. "Her call was purposeful. The privileged mini slut is the only one who managed to free his soul, just as she's the only one who can that can get Angel Cakes back to me and I have some interesting ways to convince her to do that."</p><p>He rummaged through the desk drawer and out of it, took out a crucifix on a string with small wooden spheres and a glass bottle of something that looked like just ordinary water, but Vox knew it wasn't.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked.</p><p>"Hm, just a few things that I 'get' on the last time we made that business trip to Heaven, when those winged puritan fuckers took their eyes off me for a moment." Valentino replied, Vox soon understood that the demon moth had stolen those things.</p><p>He shuddered with fear when he saw Val open the bottle and filled the cap with the liquid inside. Soon, Valentino stood up and walked towards him, while his sinister smile began to slowly open on his lips and his red eyss glowed dangerously.</p><p>Vox instantly knew he was in danger.</p><p>He slowly took steps back to get away, but ended up stumbling over some object in the office and fell to the floor, the TV demon tried and failed miserably to use his electric powers against him, the great fear he was feeling deconcentrated him.</p><p>The only thing he could do at that moment was to beg.</p><p>"No, no, don't do this.."</p><p>Without waiting for his overlord partner to finish the begging, Valentino tossed the contents of the bottle cap mercilessly over him. The water came into contact with Vox's skin and started to hurt and burn with such intensity, that he felt like he was about to pass out from the pain.</p><p>His cries of pain and suffering were mixed with Valentino's scary, psychopathic laughter.</p><p>"Are you convinced of my plan now?" The Overlord said calmly, ignoring his requests for help and left him writhing in pure agony while walked to the window. "Oh, the love, a feeling so powerful ... And so stupid that it'll be her undoing, she'll regret it very much for being too involved with whom belongs to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been in Pentagram City before, when you were a little, innocent child. Your innocence didn't let you notice how dangerous that city was at the time. It was full of murderous psychopaths, rapists, pedophiles, torturers, thieves and etc., all of the worst kind, sent directly from the world above your heads.</p><p>If Angel didn't teach you how to defend yourself, you would be the easest prey with your 14-year-old little face and simple but extremely valuable rings.</p><p>"It's better to lock the doors until we get there." Angel murmured as he leaned over and pressed the button to lock the car door on your side.</p><p>"If you say." You said, watching in fright a bloody murder take place on the right side of the street. "D-d-does Cherri live f-f-far away?"</p><p>"There are still a few blocks to go, but it's okay, whatever happens, I'm here." He said, as he ruffled the fringe of your hair.</p><p>You smiled at him and continued to drive without taking your eyes off the road. The path was on the same route as the rehabilitation hotel where Angel lived, he bent down so as not to be noticed by Charlie, who was outside talking to an unknown demon.</p><p>"What happened, princess?" The demon asked, when he noticed that while he was talking, Charlie chased a car with her gaze and paid no more attention to what he was talking about.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, the person driving that car reminded me of someone I know, but we haven't seen each other in a long time." She explained. "What were you talking about?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>Seeing that he had mislead her, Angel breathed a sigh of relief and sit back in his place. </p><p>"Why did you hide yourself?" You asked.</p><p>"She can't know that I'm already here ... Yet." He replied, resting his head on the car seat red head-cushion.</p><p>"So are you going committing to the hotel for real this time?"</p><p>"Yeah now I'm sure, I mean, if she accepts me back. I've been causing her so much disappointment, even if it's not on purpose, I feel bad. Despite being fuckin' annoying with all that enthusiasm, endless sing-song and being a little bossy, she's good to me and wants to help me."</p><p>You looked at Angel and felt a tightness in your heart when you saw that he was sad, with his head bowed and melancholy in his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, I know Charlotte, if you're really sorry this time, which I know you are, she'll understand." You assured him, taking one of your hands to his chin and lifted his head.</p><p>He held it and gave your hand a light squeeze, while he looked at you and smiled. You didn't need a word to understand that, with those gestures, he meant "thank you".</p><p>"Oh, we're here!" He exclaimed, pointing to a housing estate that seemed to be falling apart, as well as most things in that street.</p><p>You parked on the sidewalk and Angel immediately got out, looking forward to seeing his best friend again. But there was no one there but a drug-using demon stuffing white powder in his nostrills.</p><p>"Um, where's that bitch at? She said she was goin' to wait for me here ..."</p><p>"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"</p><p>Suddenly, Angel was startled when something or someone fell on top of him. </p><p>But he soon overflowed with joy when he saw that was Cherri and not a harasser as it normally was. The two immediately wrapped themselves in a tight hug and Angel turned her in his arms.</p><p>"I'm so happy to see you, bitch. But what happened? You don't know how worried I was." She said, while groping his body, looking for any injuries.</p><p>You watched the interaction of the two with a soft smile, anyone could see that they cared very much for each other.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's a long story, but before we talk about it, I want to introduce you to someone very special to me." Angel said and then turned to you.</p><p>He smiled and gestured for you to get out of the car. You unlocked the car door, took the cage where Angelina was and left. But your smile slowly faded when you saw that the happy expression on Cherri's face had changed and now she was giving you a dangerous look.</p><p>You looked away and rubbed your right arm. Even a little scared, you decided to introduce yourself to start a conversation.</p><p>"H-hi, my name is ..."</p><p>You gave up on completing the sentence, when she slowly approached until she was millimeters away from you, looking even more intimidating, but at the same time charming.</p><p>She was even more beautiful in person.</p><p>"So you're Angie's other best friend." She murmured in an totally unfriendly way.</p><p>Before answering, you looked sideways and didn't understand why Angel was so calm and had a smile on his face.</p><p>"Hey, look me in the eye while I talk to you princess!" She said, while holding her chin and turning your head back towards her.</p><p>"I-I think so, b-b-but ..."</p><p>Suddenly, you were never more confused in life when she burst out laughing. You raised one eyebrow started groping your face looking for something that shouldn't be there.</p><p>"Did you see her face Angie? She really believed that I was a jealous best friend." She said between laughs.</p><p>"Yeah, ya got her babe." Angel said between soft laughs.</p><p>"So you don't ..."</p><p>"I know we hardly know each other, but we can change that, you're already one of the most incredible people I've ever met." She said as she took your hand in theirs.</p><p>You smiled shyly and laughed nervously.</p><p>"I don't even know how to thank you for what you did for him, so I'm going to give you a hug!"</p><p>Cherri wrapped her arms around your head and pulled you close to her in a hug, but when you saw her, your face was pressed against her breasts. Your eyes widened and your heart pounded against your rib cage, you were ... Strangely enjoying that.</p><p>You held your breath so that your irregular breathing wouldn't cause them suspicious, until she freed you from the embrace.</p><p>"But what are we doing out here? Let's go in." She said invitingly, as she pulled you by the hand towards a door.</p><p>You were surprised to arrive inside, it was so different outside. The walls were white and red, the floor in the living room was so polished that you could see your reflection reflected in it and the furniture all looked brand new.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me stay here." You thanked her while placing Angelina's cage on the couch.</p><p>"You're welcome, any friend of Angie it's my friend as well, you're safer here than at any 5-star hotel around here." She said</p><p>"Hey Cherri, now that we have a guest here ..." Angel said.</p><p>"Yes. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" She asked, giving him a slight nudge in the waist.</p><p>"Slumber Party!" They exclaimed at the same time with their hands clasped.</p><p>"Two slumber parties in the same week? That's cool." You said with a smile. Your face reddened when Cherri came to you and wrapped an arm around your neck.</p><p>"Get ready for the wildest night of your life, princess." She said, what made you shrug, Angel had already gotten you used to that level of adrenaline on the nights out.</p><p>Time skip ...</p><p>Despite what she said, it didn't get too "wild". You wore cute animal pajamas and Cherri pulled your hood down to braid your hair.</p><p>"I sell my supply of bombs, they spread chaos much more faster down here, what can I do? I'm really demanded." She replied, when you asked why she lived so well in a place like that.

</p><p>"How modest." You said between laughs.</p><p>Suddenly, the three of you heard a bell sound coming from the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, the nachos must be ready." She said. "Angie, can you go over and get it? I'm kinda busy right now."</p><p>"Awww, do I really have?" He pouted, looking sad to have to part ways with his pet pig and your pet bunny, who were in his arms and getting constant caresses from his extra arms. It was an adorable scene. </p><p>"It's okay gals, I can get it." You offered, standing up.</p><p>"Don't forget to put the cheese on and get the sodas too." Cherri shout to you when you got to the kitchen.</p><p>You took a glove that was above the stove and took the snacks out of the hot oven. You put the tray in the sink and walked over to the refrigerator.</p><p>Suddenly, when your fingers wrapped around the handle, you started to feel a painfully familiar feeling. </p><p>"No, no, please not again." You said mentally, when the pain in your chest started to expand and intensify, causing you to be short of breath.</p><p>"Does she know that the cheese is in the fridge?" Cherri asked.</p><p>Angel shrugged and felt his heart melt of cuteness, when Angelina touched her small, agitated nose to his face.</p><p>"I'm gonna go talk to her, okay?" She said, getting up too.</p><p>"It's okay doll, I'll wait here." He assured her.</p><p>"Hey princess, did you know that ..." Cherri arrived in the kitchen, but was confused when she didn't see you there. She looked around the kitchen and was immediately amazed to find you kneeling on the floor.</p><p>"H-h-help." You mumbled with an effort between the heavy breaths you took to try to breathe, but no matter how much air you breathed in, it never felt enough.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, you're having an emotional breakdown!" Cherri said in a tone of concern as she knelt beside you and took your shaking hands. "Look, have you been through this before?"</p><p>You nodded your head, for not being able to speak.</p><p>"So you know this is going to end, look at me." She released her hands, held her head, and turned her face to her. "This will pass, you'll be fine."</p><p>You continue to try to breathe, as tears started to flow down your cheeks due to the intense pain in your chest.</p><p>Cherri wrapped her arms around you and let you support your body on hers, her fingers running between the strands of your hair. Finally after a few minutes that seemed interminable, the moment passed and you were fine again.</p><p>"I'm sorry that you saw that." You whispered, with your head still resting on her chest and feeling her heartbeat inside your ear.</p><p>"It's okay, Angel sometimes has this too." She answered.</p><p>What she said made you think of the times when Angel asked to go to the bathroom and spent a lot of time there. It could be that.</p><p>"Since when do you have these panic attacks?" Cherri asked.</p><p>"... Since I met Angel." You confessed. "But I had problems before, being rejected by him may have been the trigger for these attacks to started happening."</p><p>"Oh. But does Angel know?" </p><p>"No, and he shouldn't know." You said quickly, so she wouldn't think to tell him. "Angel already feels guilty for breaking my heart, it could make him feel even worse, please don't tell him." You begged and she sent you a serious look.</p><p>"Okay, but you know what happens when you keep something bad to yourself, somebody finds out sometime and the consequences are even worse." She advised you, which made you rethink things better.</p><p>"Alright, I'll tell him, but I don't feel that this is the right time for this."</p><p>"Okay, tell when you're ready." She said, resting her hand on your shoulder. "Let's go?"</p><p>You smiled and nodded.</p><p>Cherri put the cheese and chopped habañeros in the nachos and you took the soda cans out of the freezer.</p><p>"You like spicy food, right?" Cherri asked, as she took one of the nachos and ate it.</p><p>"I never ate, but let's see if I like it ... Now let's get back to the living room before my fingers freeze."</p><p>She laughed, which made a smile break across her face, it was a lovely laugh.</p><p>"You're funny, kid."</p><p> The two of you walked back into the room, when you were faced with an even more adorable scene.</p><p>Due to the trip and sleepless hours in the car, Angel fell asleep right there on the living room floor, with his head and back resting on the sofa behind him, with the piggy and the bunny in his arms, all snug and cute.</p><p>"He'll want this picture." You said, taking out your cell phone and taking several pictures from different angles.</p><p>The next day, the day had finally come, the day when you would show what a demon from Goetia was capable of, the day when each of the tears Angel shed because of that bastard, would be charged, one by one .</p><p>"... Are you really sure you don't want me to go with ya?" Angel asked again, for the fifteenth time.</p><p>You smiled when you saw that he cared so much about you, but it really wasn't necessary.</p><p>"Angie, I'm gonna be fine, okay? I don't want you to have to worry or fear him ever again." You murmured sweetly, placing your hands on his cheeks and stroking them gently with your thumbs.</p><p>"Sorry, I can't help it, you're too important for me to not gettin' me worry about ya." He said, looking into your eyes with sadness and despair in his eyes.</p><p>A small smile opened on your lips and with a sudden movement, you gave him a strong hug.</p><p>"I love you." You whispered.</p><p>You slowly felt him wrap his four arms around you and hugged you back stronger than ever, as if it were the last time you two would see each other.</p><p>"I love you too kid." He answered back in a low voice.</p><p>When the two of you finally moved away, you went over to Cherri and gave her a hug too.</p><p>"Take care of him while I'm out ok?" You asked in a caring tone of voice. </p><p>"You don't have to say it twice, princess." She answered.</p><p>You walked over to your car and gave one last look at them, before getting in and leaving for the porn studio, where the business meeting was going to take place.</p><p>"We're gonna go after her, right?" Cherri asked between her clenched teeth, still closed with the smile that remained on her face.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>After driving for a few blocks, you have finally reached your final destination. You parked your car in the parking lot next to the establishment and got out, taking a deep breath to keep every bit of your pent-up anger to Val.</p><p>Upon arriving at the entrance, his business partner was there, leaning against the wall and seeing something on his cell phone. You couldn't help but notice that instead of the same elegant blue suit, he now wore a light blue tank top and a white thing around his belly that looked like bandages.</p><p>He looked up and when he saw you, he smiled.</p><p>"Oh, allow me, miss." He said, as he opened the door for you to pass. "Valentino is waiting for you."</p><p>"Thank you." You said dryly, before going through the door.</p><p>Suddenly, you stopped walking and turned around when you saw that he started to laugh compulsively.</p><p>"That's weird." You mumbled to yourself.</p><p>"Oh, the royalty has arrived!"</p><p>Suddenly, a shiver runs down your spine when you recognize that voice. You turned around slowly and there he was, walking towards you looking as inviting as possible.</p><p>"... Valentino." You greeted him, feeling that it was getting harder and harder to tell the urge to spank him and get that smile off his face.</p><p>"Well well well, look who's all grown up and responsible." He said hoarsely, looking you up and down.</p><p>"Let's say that I am no longer the child I used to be." You answered seriously.</p><p>"I can see." He said, as he bent down to be at your height, took you by the left hand and planted a kiss with those cold lips on it.</p><p>You couldn't take it anymore after he had the audacity to touch you. Your left fist lifted and punched that smug face with all the fury inside you.</p><p>"Don't you dare touch me again, never, never!" You screamed at the top of your lungs as he fell to the floor and looked scared.</p><p>"Y-y-your Highness ..." He said in a voice trembling with fear.</p><p>"You'll pay for everything you did." You murmured ominously, moving closer and grabbing him violently by the collar of his coat.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, the last thing I wanted was to ..."</p><p>Suddenly, he took a bottle out of his red coat pocket and threw the liquid all over your thorax, that the blouse you were wearing showed.</p><p>You didn't take it seriously, you mean, it was just water. Until that, the part of your body where it was soaked with that water, started to sting and hurt in a insufferable way, as if each of your feathers were ripped violently from your body and the wounds were sprayed with alcohol.</p><p>You screamed in pain, not being able to fight back in complete agony, while the overlord took advantage of your moment of weakness and pushed you to the ground.</p><p>"OH GOD IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO BAD, WHAT IS THAT?" You screamed, not being able to see properly because of the tears that made your vision extremely blurred.</p><p>"Oh what a drama queen, it's just a little bit of holy water." He said in a calm voice. "Where's all your courage now, princess?"</p><p>Suddenly, you groaned in pain again when you felt a strong kick in your left leg.</p><p>Even though you felt like you were going to pass out from the pain, something inside you still asked you to fight. You raised your trembling right hand and tried to hit him with your powers, but you soon felt him approach you and put something around your neck.</p><p>"No no no, don't behave badly." He hummed.</p><p>You wiped your own tears and saw that he had put a crucifix on you.</p><p>"... A crucifix... It takes away the demons' powers." You mumbled.</p><p>"Yaaaay exactly, you're so fucking clever, princess." He said ironically, seeming to be extremely amused by your suffering.</p><p>You raised your right hand and held the wooden cross firmly. When you were about to pull with all the strength that was left and get rid of that crucifix, you were hit hard on the head with a bottle of alcoholic drink, which immediately put you back on the floor.</p><p>"Stay awake, stay awake, please I have to resist ..." You kept repeating to yourself mentally, when your head started spinning around. However great your effort was to fight, resist and not end up totally vulnerable in the hands of that despicable being, your eyes slowly closed and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's get the guns, we can't take a wrong step on this rescue, or the three of us will be in danger, let's get all we can." Cherri said, before running into the house.</p><p>Angel followed her, but stopped when suddenly, he felt a sinking in his heart, somehow, feeling that something wrong had happened to you. Like you, he had created a feeling of protection towards you, he would never forgive himself if it had really happened.</p><p>When she realized that her best friend wasn't following her, Cherri turned and when she saw his worried countenance, she went to him.</p><p>"Angie, what happened?" The Cyclops demon asked in a slight dismayed tone, while she rested a hand on his back.</p><p>"... She's in danger." Angel murmured. </p><p>"What? Are you sure?" She asked confused.</p><p>"I know, I'm feeling it." He answered. </p><p>"Then let's go quickly to see if we can stop it before something happens." Cherri suggested.</p><p>"Go ahead, I have to make a call first."</p><p>"What...?" She asked, but was interrupted when Angel bent down to her height and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.</p><p>"Cherri, don't make questions, just trust me, okay?" He said.</p><p>Cherri was thoughtful for a few instants, but she nodded and ran into the house. Angel took the cell phone out of the pocket of his bright hot pink jacket and punched in the phone number Stolas had given him the day before when they meet for the frist time.</p><p>"If there's any problem with her, don't hesite to call me," Stolas had said to him when he handed over his phone number.</p><p>"Answer it, Stolas ... Answer it, Stolas ..." He murmured nervously when his phone started to call.</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>Your eyes slowly opened, the first thing you felt was an intense headache, which you remembered may have been caused by the blow with the glass bottle that Val had given you in the head to erase you.</p><p>When you realized you didn't know where you were, you tried to move to try to escape from wherever that dark place was, but you soon realized that your hands and feet were held together by ropes in extremely tight knots, so that you could barely move your fingers.</p><p>You didn't realize you were naked, until you felt a wave of icy wind, like coming straight from an air conditioner, passing through your feathers, you were wearing nothing but the crucifix.</p><p>"I have to get out of here." You said between a heavy breath and shook yourself violently again to try to get free, but it was in vain.</p><p>Deciding not to stop until you were free, you continued, until you started to hear footsteps, looking like high heels stepping against a polished floor.</p><p>You noticed a small line of light coming in through what appeared to be a crack in a door. You held your breath when the loud noise of footsteps that seemed to come closer and closer stopped and someone's shadow appeared in front of the door.</p><p>You were hoping for not be who it was, but after all the memories you had after regaining consciousness, you had no doubt that it was him. You let out your breath, when you heard the clink of keys, just after the sound of the lock on the door and it opened.</p><p>Your eyes instinctively closed because they were used to the dark when the light from outside invaded the dark room.</p><p>"Surprise!" His mocking voice exclaimed as he entered your captivity.</p><p>Your eyes opened again and your teeth gritted as you looked at the hateful creature in front of you, who sported a huge smile, showing all the sharp teeth he had.</p><p>"Oh how pleasurable, the sleeping beauty has finally woken up." He said between snobbish laughs, as he slowly walked around him.</p><p>"Enough of these taunts, your voice annoys me. If you still keep me alive, it's because you want something from me." You said dryly, as you continued to try to break free of those ropes, which were starting to hurt your wrists and ankles.</p><p>"Oh, I wasn't kidding when I said you were really clever, let's go to the interesting part: What I want. Just a very small thing." He said, as he reached out to you and gently held your chin, but you abruptly turned your face away, which made you move away. "I'll release you without a scratch if you agree to do something for me first. You're going to sign a contract, which says that Angel's soul will belong to me for ALL eternity. "</p><p>Soon after, he made a point of showing you a contract, where you just needed to sign your name to make it official. Angel? In the hands of that monster again? You knew that you wouldn't live in peace if that happened. There was only one answer to that question.</p><p>While you were silent, he took a cigarette and a lighter from his jacket and lit it.</p>

<p>"We can go through the easest or the difficult way, my darling, you're free to choose." He said, getting close to you, took a drag and blew smoke across your face.</p>

<p>"Never." You whispered between coughs.</p><p>He laughed sinisterly, rolled up the contract and kept it inside that tacky jacket he always wore.</p><p>"I really was hoping for you to choose the difficult way." He said, while taking a bottle, which was on a table in the room, along with knives of different sizes, one sharper than the other and a whip, similar to what Angel had described in his nightmares.</p><p>"What are you going to do? Knock me out with a glass bottle again? Oh, I'm so scared." You said mockingly.</p><p>"I suggest that you don't doubt the things that I can do." He said, while taking a pair of scissors and cutting something invisible with it.</p><p>You were confused by what he said, until you realized that you couldn't feel your long hair down your back and shoulders.</p><p>He had cut your hair.</p><p>Your father was going to kill you as soon as he came out of the coma, it was strictly forbidden for all the princesses of hell to cut their hair, although you didn't really know what would happen, you were scared to see what he had done.</p><p>Seeing that he was approaching, you haven't yet taken him seriously. Until he opened the bottle and turned it towards you.</p><p>"I have several ways to get you to agree." He whispered sinisterly, before slowly pouring the liquid from the water into your body. Despite wanting to look strong, you couldn't resist and let out a cry of pain that echoed throughout the room, realizing that it was more holy water.</p><p>"I suggest that you're ready to sign." He said, after spilling the last drop from the bottle.</p><p>"... N-never." You said in a hoarse voice, after having given so many screams of pure agony.</p><p>The demon moth put both hands on his face and took a deep breath, soon after, he wrapped his 5 long fingers around your neck and squeezed, looking at you with those bright, menacing eyes.</p><p>"Spoiled brat, you're starting to make me lose my temper!"</p><p>You didn't hesitate to fill your mouth with saliva and spit in his face.</p><p>He wiped his face with his coat sleeve and soon after, punched your stomach with all his might. You immediately started to draw as much air into your lungs as you could when you couldn't breathe. After a while it got better, but you felt something going up your throat.</p><p>You spat on the floor, it was your blood, black as night, a trickle of blood ran from the corner of your mouth and down to your chin. You were scared to look at that blood on the floor, but you did your best to pretend you didn't care.</p><p>"Is that all you can do?" You challenged him with a smile on your face, which made him not think twice about taking the whip off the table.</p><p>He walked up behind you and without warning, he raised his whip in the air and whipped it with all his strength against your back.</p><p>You closed your eyes and clenched your fists hard to endure the pain.</p><p>The strength of his fury was enough for just a lash, made a vertical wound opened on his back and blood flowed down your feathers.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cherri separated the weapons for the operation, but found it strange when she looked out the bedroom window and Angel was still there, on the cell phone.</p><p>After yet another failed attempt to call, Angel called again. He didn't care if his credits were running out.</p><p>"What happened, Angie?" She asked, when she went down to the street again and went to him.</p><p>"I can't go without calling him and letting him know that his niece is in danger!" Angel said in a desperate cry, but soon regretted what he did when he saw that Cherri was startled. "... I'm sorry Cherri, it's just that I'm so nervous. And scared."</p><p>"It's okay, I'd do the same thing if I were in your shoes." She assured him. "But..."</p><p>"Wait!" He said, just after he was silent, Cherri soon understood that the hell phone was finally picked. "Stolas, Y/N, Valentino, in danger!"</p><p>Stolas asked Angel to calm down, as he already understood the situation and asked him to follow his instructions. Angel would have to make sure that Val was killed somehow, the rest would be up to him.</p><p>"You know, if you're not ready to face that shitty moth again, I can go on my own." Cherri said.</p><p>Angel could agree with what she said, but he felt he had to know how you were and felt he could face anyone for you, even Valentino, despite the fear he felt. Cherri took a step back toward her house, but immediately stopped when she felt Angel's hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"She's my best friend, I can't let her down. I'll go with ya." Angel decided.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" She asked to be sure.</p><p>"I do." He nodded.</p><p>Cherri smiled mischievously and handed him his dearest Tommy Gun, with which they have already committed several crimes (and had fun) together. </p><p>"She missed you so much." She said, while lighting a bomb.</p><p>"Ready to shoot some assholes?" Angel broke into a big smile, showing his sharp teeth and his gold tooth sported a dangerous glow.</p><p>"Like the good 'n' old days, bitch." Cherri said, as she tossed the bomb across2 the street, simply for the pleasure of seeing the destruction it caused. "One last time?"</p><p>"One last time." He replied.</p><p>In the meantime, despite all the effort you made to not cry in front of that horrible being, tears of pain welled up in your eyes and rolled down your cheeks. But as your Uncle Stolas always said: Crying didn"t mean that you're weak, it meant that you had been strong long enough.</p><p>Seeing that he couldn't get anything out of you, Valentino dropped the table to the floor and screamed furiously.</p><p>"Why do you still insist on sacrificing yourself for him? You need to put inside of this fucking head that he will NEVER love you the way you want to!" He screeched hoarsely, after screaming so much in his tantrums.</p><p>"And who said I care about that? I can't force him to love me, the only thing I can do is worthy of having his love." You said between hiccups.</p><p>"Ugh you're going to make me throw up with all that sentimentality." He replied dispontedly, while holding your chin again.</p><p>"Don't touch me." You murmured in a weak voice. Which unfortunately, caused a small lamp to light up in his mind.</p><p>You slowly raised your head up and looked at him with blurry eyes with tears, when his mouth opened in a dangerous smile.</p><p>"Oh so you don't like me to touch you, do you?" He whispered, as he slowly approached you.</p><p>Your eyes widened when you finally understood his intentions.</p><p>"No, no, no, no please don't do anything but that!" You begged, but he pretended not to listen to you, while untied the knots of the ropes that tied your feet together.</p><p>As soon as you felt him wrap his fingers around your ankle forcibly, you used your free leg and kicked with all the strength you had in his face.</p><p>After recovering from the dizziness your kick caused, he again tried to immobilize your legs, with much more violence than before, burying his sharp nails like claws in your feathered ankles and causing even more pain.</p><p>Unable to do anything else, you cried as you felt the horrible sensation of his long tongue being thrust into your vaginal cavity, causing feelings of disgust and hatred in you in addition to the inevitable tickles you always felt when you were stimulated, even though it was through your merciless violation.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cherri and Angel arrived, parking her car on a different street so as not to be suspicious.</p><p>"Are ya ready?" Angel asked, as she bent down for Cherri to hold on to him.</p><p>"I'm more than ready." She confirmed, while wrapping both arms around his shoulders.</p><p>"Ok hold on tight, 'cause here we fuckin' go!" He said, before taking off and jumped, high enough to climb into one of the buildings without having to go through the door.</p><p>Both continued to jump across the rooftops, until they were a short distance from the Porno Studio, where some of Valentino's henchmen were chatting at the entrance. Cherri smiled and sent a sign in their direction, Angel nodded and machine-gunned everyone, who fell dead on the floor.</p><p>With no more demons to stop them from entering, the dangerous duo invaded the building and shot everyone who could stop them from reaching their goal.</p><p>"Where are we going now?" Cherri asked, just after she shot another of the henchmen who tried to contain them.</p><p>"I know very well where that bastard must have taken her." Angel replied, before pointing to the stairs.</p><p>They went up as fast as they could, arriving the recording studios, where Dia, Summer and other demon girls were shooting a scene for one of the videos. </p><p>"Hey! What a petulance to interrupt ..."</p><p>Before the director continued with the complaints, Cherri annihilated him with a shot to the forehead.</p><p>The girls got scared and gathered in a corner, afraid of having the same fate as him. Angel watched them and immediately remembered himself. Like him, they were also exploited and abused in every way possible by the same demon.</p><p>"Do I finish them too?" Cherri asked, as she aimed the 40-caliber pistol at them, who started to cry in despair. </p><p>Angel immediately put one of his hands on her friend's gun and put it down.</p><p>"No, ya don't have to." He murmured, before walking over to them, who cried out in fear. "No girls, calm down, it's me, Angel, I'm not goin' to hurt ya." He said, speaking to them in a calm and sweet voice, which reassured them. "But I suggest you all to leave, things are gonna be very dangerous around here now so ya can go home okay?"</p><p>They agreed and put on their robes so as not to leave naked and quietly left the building, while Angel and Cherri continued their search for you.</p><p>"Where to now?" Cherri asked, after he was sure that his co-workers left safe and sound.</p><p>Angel closed his eyes and asked for silence, to listen carefully. It didn't take long for him to start listening to your cries and screams coming from the end of the corridor.</p><p>"This way." He said, as he ran towards it.</p><p>Cherri promptly followed him, until she was startled by the dangerous look of deadly hatred that Angel wore in her beautiful eyes as soon as they stood in front of the right door. It was now or never, anyway, they would always help each other.</p><p>With a strong kick from one of those powerful legs, the door hinges had no chance.</p><p>"No, please if you want all my money I'll give you, just don't rape me please!" You begged, when he had already forced you into all sorts of foreplay, where every agonizing minute seemed to last an hour, he took off his coat and was about to stick his cock in you, which you were absolutely sure would hurt.</p><p>Suddenly, you and even him, were startled by the loud noise that came from the other side of the door, until after 3 kicks, it went to the floor.</p><p>"Hand over my best friend ya fuckin' rat!" Angel shouted.</p><p>Despite having both eyes blurred with so many tears, you broke into a weak smile when you recognized your protégé's voice. But at that moment, the papers ironically seemed to have changed.</p><p>Valentino immediately broke into a smile when he saw that Angel was there with him once again. While Angel never seemed to be more horrified, than to see you hurt, weak and at the mercy of the horrible creature that had treated him like that for so many years.</p><p>At that moment, he felt such intense and relentless fury that it was impossible for him not to jump on Valentino and do everything he wanted to do for a long time.</p><p>"Messing with me is fine, shit bag, but nobody messes with MY GIRLS!" Angel screamed, launching himself at him, who immediately immobilized him by holding his 4 arms at once by his wrists.</p><p>"How I missed you Angel Cakes, you never write." Valentino replied with irony. "What are you going to do now...?"</p><p>Without listening to his provocations, Angel kicked him where he was on display, which coincidentally was where it hurt most.</p><p>Regretting underestimating him, Valentino took the fight more seriously and attacked him with twice the strength, but Angel having blood in his eyes remembering everything that had happened with him in his hands plus what had happened to you, made him a opponent more than parile.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cherri followed Angel's plan and came to you to set you free. She looked as horrified as he did, but soon realized that she had to free you.</p><p>"Y/N, hi." She whispered.</p><p>"Cherri? Is that you?" You asked in a faint whisper.</p><p>"Yes, it's me princess, look, I'm gonna cut the ropes out of your hands and you have to hold on tight to me, or you're gonna fall." She said as she took a pocket knife put of her pocket on her blouse and cut the ropes.</p><p>You immediately wrapped your arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.</p><p>She held you behind your back, without fear of getting your hand bloody, but it made you hiss in pain when she touched one of your wounds.</p><p>"It's okay, I'll take you out of here." She said.</p><p>You were taken by a great and good feeling of peace, to know that you were being taken out of that environment where you went through the worst moments of your life.</p><p>But suddenly, you thought of Angel, of how he was facing whom he feared the most, but at the same time who he hated the most for you. You had no guarantee that he would be able to defeat Valentino and get out of there with the two of you.</p><p>"But what about Angel? Who's going to help Angel?" You asked, when she took you to the door. "Stay and help him Cherri, please, I can't do anything for him right now." You begged her. "I'll be okay now."</p><p>Cherri was thoughtful for a few moments, until she nodded and carefully laid you in a corner of the room. Cherri positioned herself with a knife and ran towards Valentino, who had his back exposed for having taken off his coat and was apparently easy to be killed.</p><p>But when he saw the Cyclops demon sneak up behind him with a knife in her fist through one of the mirrors in the room, he pressed and slammed Angel's body against the wall and turned one of his arms behind him, where there was a gun and shot it once, hitting the anarchist demon in the chest.</p><p>"Cherri!" Angel cried out in despair at seeing what he did, but soon realized that he couldn't weaken during the fight, or he would lose.</p><p>Seeing her slowly lying on the floor with one finger on her wound to stop the bleeding, you used all the strength you had left and crawled over to her, holding her carefully by the head and resting her back on your body.</p><p>She seemed to be losing her strength and conscience, realizing what you did, she lifted her head up and looked at you.</p><p>"... Y/N ... Are you okay?" She babbled. </p><p>"I am, thanks to you, but are you okay?" You asked, while gently brushing her strands of hair off her beautiful face.</p><p>Before answering, her eye closed and she passed out in your arms.</p><p>"Cherri? Cherri answer me, please answer, talk to me!" You were pleading desperately, but she was still unconscious.</p><p>You soon got scared, Angel could be next if you didn't do something.</p><p>He continued to fight bravely against that bastard, but he knew that one hour he would get tired, at that moment their forces were equal, but the overlord was more resistant than him, so it was inevitable that one hour he'd fall.</p><p>Determined not to sit back there and just watch as if you were some kind of damsel in distress, you searched Cherri's clothes for a weapon. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw the good old 22 gauge.</p><p>"Give it up baby, you will belong to me forever." Valentino whispered in Angel's ear, as soon as he violently pinned him against one of the walls again.</p><p>He slowly let out his retractable arms and created a distraction, tickling his belly. The Overlord dumbly looked down and Angel used the opportunity to award him with a beautiful crusader punch.</p><p>"Never, I'll never bow to ya again, piece of shit!" Angel said, kicking him in the stomach and the fight continued, firm and strong.</p><p>With your heart almost jumping out of your mouth, you took the gun in your trembling free hand and aimed it directly at the head of the unfortunate man, who caused all your unhappiness.</p><p>You wrapped your index finger around the trigger and were not afraid to pull it, while your eyes instantly closed by reflex.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>